The Frigid Burn of Fate
by CommanderElsa
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are on their honeymoon, when Elsa is forced to handle an impossible situation. Hans gains freedom from his prison for a price and is forced to turn to Elsa for help. Can two broken people somehow mend the wounds of the past and find a future together or will their differences drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This story hit me completely by accident yesterday when I woke up. The first time I saw the film I was like No, Hans is a douchebag, there's no way he could be redeemed. But then I saw it again...and again...and something about him just stuck with me. And I started seeing potential with him and Elsa. **

**So anyway, I'm scared to _death _but I'm going to do it anyway because I have major writer's block with my other stuff, so maybe this will get me back on track. **

**(Also I subscribe to the headcanon that the Queen of Arendelle and Queen Primrose of Corona are sisters making Rapunzel Anna and Elsa's cousin. That will be reflected in this.)**

* * *

><p><span><em>Arendelle, May<em>

"Anna, you know I love you dearly, but you cannot change the fact that you are still a Princess of Arendelle. You can't get married barefoot in a meadow wearing a crown of flowers." Elsa grinned knowingly when her sister bit her lower lip. "We have our duties. Think of it this way," she added, squeezing the younger woman's shoulders, "You'll be giving our people the highlight of their lives by letting them see their Princess get married. Just pretend this is the practice wedding, and then when you and Kristoff leave tonight for your honeymoon, you can retake vows any way you like. Barefoot even!"

"Elsa," Anna gave her a weary look, "We're going into the mountains for our honeymoon. I don't really think that standing barefoot in the snow would be a great idea."

"What you do after the wedding is your business," Elsa shrugged with a graceful wave of her hand.

"I wish Mother and Father could be here," Anna sighed, staring at her reflection. Elsa took the veil gingerly in her hand, feeling a wash of sadness; it had been their mother's veil when she'd married their father. She missed her mother, with her gentle demeanor and soft voice. It didn't help that she looked near identical to her mother, aside from their hair colors. Every time she looked in a mirror, it was a haunting reminder of what they'd lost four years before. Of course, there had always been the twinkle of fear in her parents' eyes when they'd looked at her. Anna had never known.

"Me too," Elsa finally replied, tucking the comb of the veil into Anna's braided chignon. "It was kind of Uncle Thomas to offer to walk you down the aisle," she added.

"Aunt Primrose feels guilty because Mother and Father were shipwrecked on the way to her daughter's wedding," Anna replied, meeting Elsa's eyes in the mirror. Elsa froze, tiara in hand, eyes wide in horror.

"What?"

"I heard her talking to Uncle Thomas when they were walking in the garden yesterday," Anna confessed. "Kristoff and I were taking some carrots to Sven, when…"

"But it isn't their fault!" Elsa exclaimed, shaking her head. "That poor woman…"

"She and Mother were very close," Anna agreed, "Did mother ever tell you the stories of the trouble they used to get into together?"

Elsa's eyes pricked with tears of envy, but she blinked them away. "No," she told Anna in a quiet tone, "Mother and I did not share many stories after…when I—"

"Oh." Anna's eyes grew large with remorse. "Oh, Elsa…I'm sorry."

Elsa adopted a pleasant smile, gesturing that it was nothing. "It's nothing," she assured Anna. "Today is your day."

"I just…I sometimes forget how much you missed out on," Anna swallowed, turning to face her sister. "You were meant to go with them to that wedding. You were eighteen."

"Then you would have been alone," Elsa reminded her delicately, wincing slightly. "It was a terrible thing that happened to our parents. But I believe everything happens for a reason. We're meant to learn from our mistakes. Yes, our parents were mistaken in how they handled my…condition…"

"It's _not _a condition, Elsa!" Anna insisted vehemently, her eyes flashing. "You were given a gift and they made you afraid of it. Why aren't you _angry?" _

A lump formed in Elsa's throat. "Look where they _are, _Anna…" she gestured around to indicate their absence. "What _good _does it do me to be angry with ghosts?"

"Oh, _Elsa…"_ Anna's face crumpled as she launched herself into Elsa's arms, sobbing. Elsa kept her composure, only allowing one tear to fall as she comforted her sister. She felt it freeze on her cheek and evaporate as if it had never been there at all.

"Come," Elsa sighed, bringing Anna's face away from her shoulder. "You don't want to be all blotchy for your wedding," she chuckled, using the pad of her thumb to wipe her sister's tears away with the greatest of care.

"I'm sorry…" Anna told her brokenly, taking Elsa's hands.

"Well, I'm _not," _Elsa told her with a smile, "Because you _saved _me. I owe you _everything, _Sister. And I owe it to that poor man who's waited over a year to marry you to get you down to that chapel in one piece. Now, turn around so I can put the tiara on you."

"Why do I have to wear a—?"

"Anna…" Elsa interrupted warningly, though she was suppressing laughter.

"_Fine…" _

The door opened, and a brown head poked into the room. Their Aunt's green eyes immediately filled with tears at the sight of Anna in her wedding gown. "Oh, Darling…

Elsa finished securing the tiara and turned away for a moment, because seeing her Aunt hurt for a moment. The similarities between her and their mother were overwhelming. "It's time," Aunt Primrose told Anna, hugging the girl around the shoulders, before turning to Elsa.

"Your mother would have been so proud of _both _of you," Primrose said, brushing a tear from her eyes. "She always spoke of you both with such pride in her letters."

"Thank you," Elsa responded graciously, nodding politely at her Aunt. The woman surprised her by drawing her into a firm, maternal embrace. Taken aback, Elsa hesitantly brought her hands up to the woman's back, allowing herself to be held by someone other than Anna for the first time in years.

"Rapunzel is so sorry she couldn't make the wedding," Primrose told them when she pulled back, reaching for Anna's hand as well. "She's going practically mad in her confinement." A small smirk of amusement came to the woman's lips. "Poor Eugene."

"They were so very kind when they came to my coronation," Elsa told her Aunt, who nodded.

"You'll never meet a more loving and open person than my daughter," the Queen of Corona laughed, "Anna, you and she would get on famously."

"Kristoff and I will have to visit soon," Anna agreed, "After the baby's born, of course. I mean, not that we _wouldn't _want to be there for the birth. I love babies! I was just thinking that they probably want privacy and—"

"We would _love _to have you," Queen Primrose laughed, patting the girl's cheek. "Whenever you should like to come."

Elsa nodded her approval, though she felt a twinge of envy in that moment. No one could ever accuse her of being openly loving. At best she was politely reserved, keeping her distance out of old habits while her sister could plop herself into any group and have a wonderful conversation about anything from crop harvesting to the joys of chocolate.

They were ushered into a waiting carriage, waving graciously to the townspeople as the carriage drove through the village toward the Cathedral, where Anna would marry Kristoff. Tulip petals were thrown as the passed, filling the air with the lovely scent of spring. Elsa glanced down at her gloved hands, noting with relief that for once, she was wearing gloves out of propriety and not fear. Her dress was a modest gown of pale yellow and pink sash and cape, hair perfectly pinned at the nape of her neck and tiara in place. She was the image of a proper monarch.

Elsa exited the carriage first, taking the proffered hand of a footman and smiling at the people lined along the carpet leading into the Cathedral. She thanked the footman, accepting a kiss on the cheek from her Uncle, the King of Corona, who moved past her to help Anna out of the open carriage to the cheers of the people.

"Elsa! Hey, Elsa!" A familiar voice called, making Elsa grin, looking up to see Olaf scurrying toward her, wearing what looked like a bow tie and a top hat. She nearly burst out laughing right there in front of the public! "Look at me, all dressed up!"

"I've never seen a more handsome snow man," she assured him, noticing Sven standing dejectedly near the entrance of the Cathedral (also wearing a top hat). "Why does Sven look so sad?" She inquired. Olaf sighed heavily.

"They won't let him in…Kristoff is pretty upset, because Sven is his best man, but the Bishop said that 'an altar is no place for a reindeer.'" Olaf imitated the elderly Bishop's voice. Elsa nodded, moving toward the reindeer, stopping only to accept a tulip from a very small girl.

"Why, thank you, dearest," she told the child, patting her on the head as the parents bowed reverently.

"Your Majesty."

Sven let out a heavy exhale as she reached him, staring sympathetically up into his expressive eyes. "Don't worry, sweetheart," she told him, "I'll fix it." She gave him a peck on the nose, earning a bashful look. In the nearly two years since Sven and Kristoff had come into their lives, she'd developed a certain fondness for the reindeer, and she certainly wasn't going to let some stuffy old Bishop ruin her sister and Kristoff's day when Sven was very important to both of them. Gingerly, she untied Sven's reins from the post and nodded to one of the guards to open the door to the Cathedral. She could hear the sound of Kristoff arguing with someone. At once, the Bishop was before her, complaining.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid I cannot allow that animal to be present—"

"You don't understand," she cut him off, speaking in an even voice. "This _animal _is the Best Man, and he is part of the royal family. If you cannot accept his presence, then I will have to find another man of the clergy to perform the ceremony…you understand."

"I…" The Bishop looked from her to Sven to Kristoff, before throwing his hands up in defeat. "Very well!" He stalked off, muttering something about "disrespect" and a "zoo". Elsa took the reins off of Sven, smiling up at Kristoff, who looked torn between relief and sheer terror as he tugged absently at his collar.

"Thanks, I just…it's been a long day, and…" He began, frowning as Elsa stepped closer and began to fix his tie. "Oh, that…yeah…I couldn't figure it out."

"Just relax, Kristoff," she laughed, glancing around him at the crowded Cathedral. "Anna is here...she looks beautiful…Sven is going to be right up there with you. Are any of your family coming?"

"Oh, uh…no," Kristoff chuckled. "The trolls don't do the whole church thing…we did a special little ceremony with them night before last."

"Love experts," Elsa inserted, raising a brow at him. He shrugged helplessly, blushing. "You'd better get up there," she nodded to the altar. "Kristoff!" She called after him. He turned back, expectantly. "I couldn't have picked a better man for her." He nodded his thanks, though he said nothing even if his eyes were glittering dangerously as he resumed walking down the aisle.

"My lady!" A female voice caught her attention as a small bouquet of tulips were thrust into her hands.

"Thank you, Gerda," Elsa told her faithful servant, who nodded with pride in her eyes.

"Next time we all gather here, it will be for _your _wedding, Your Majesty," the woman insisted, sending a strange chill through Elsa's body. She'd always assumed that she would never marry, having spent most of her life in isolation. The truth was, she couldn't imagine being in love with anyone romantically and having them with her all the time. Not that it was imperative for every marriage to be a love match, of course. Especially not for a Queen. It was a lonely life of privilege she'd been born into, but she understood her duties; embraced them. So, she simply smiled warmly at Gerda, stepping toward the aisle as Anna was ushered in behind her.

Kristoff stood at the altar with Sven and Olaf beside him; the strangest wedding party she had ever heard of and yet, Elsa wouldn't have changed anything. It was so…_Anna. _There would be time for tradition and propriety at her own wedding should there ever be one. It was not something to think about today.

Aunt Primrose was ushered to her seat, while Elsa began her slow journey down the aisle, moving carefully and elegantly as she'd been taught to. She winked at Kristoff, before moving to the side and turning toward the closed doors that would open to reveal Anna. A hush fell over the room as everyone rose for the bride, accompanied on the arm of her Uncle.

Anna was an ethereal vision in white, the gossamer veil just shielding her face from clear view. Elsa gave Kristoff a sidelong glance, noticing he was frozen in place with wide eyes, hands clasped in front and jaw hanging slightly open. It would have been adorable if he didn't look so terrified. Anna, for her part, was grinning like an idiot behind her veil, stumbling a little when they neared the altar. Luckily Uncle Thomas had quick reflexes and righted her before anyone could notice. Elsa sighed a little in relief when they finally stopped.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"I do." King Thomas's voice boomed with the air of authority. He carefully lifted Anna's veil, kissing her forehead and placing her hand into Kristoff's. Elsa could see Kristoff's shaking fingers as he took his bride's delicate hand. The two ascended the stairs together as the Bishop began to speak, eyeing Sven warily from time to time, much to Elsa's amusement.

Elsa's mind drifted as the older man spoke, thinking of the future. Soon, Kristoff and Anna would want to have a family. The castle would be filled with laughter and the sounds of children running through the halls as Elsa had never been able to do. And Elsa would be their Aunt, kind and loving, patient as ever with her nieces and nephews. An awful thought occurred to her; she would have to see how happy they all were, and while she was still their family, Elsa realized in that moment that she wanted a family of her own. She wanted someone to look at her the way Kristoff was currently looking at Anna, with eyes full of tears and a silly half grin on his face. She wanted to look down at a baby in her arms, who belonged to her and had her eyes and someone else's smile.

_Alone and free…_

It was contradictory when one really thought about it. Alone, you never risked getting hurt; would never have to be disappointed or rejected or answer to another person. But, on the other hand, if you were alone, there were no rewards. It would just be you watching other people live their lives. It wasn't freedom; it was confinement. It wasn't what Elsa wanted.

"Do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes!" Anna's chipper reply came without hesitation, making some people chuckle softly.

Olaf interrupted in an extremely audible stage whisper. "You're _supposed _to say 'I do!'"

"Oh!" Anna blushed, giggling. "I do!" Even Kristoff managed to look less frightened for half a second and laugh.

"And do you, Kristoff Bjorgman, take Princess Anna of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kristoff's voice was barely audible. "I do."

Anna let out a small squeal, grinning at her groom as the Bishop pronounced them married, ignoring what the man was saying as she practically leapt up into Kristoff's arms, throwing her arms around the man's neck, kissing him. Giving up, the Bishop sighed and closed his book, stepping back with a slight roll of his eyes. Elsa smirked to herself at his resignation, winking at Sven.

Elsa took the lead in the Bishop's stead.

"May I present Princess Anna of Arendelle and her husband, Prince Kristoff." She lead the applause, grinning at Kristoff, who looked like he hadn't realized that he would now be a Prince (well, technically a Prince Consort). Elsa nodded to him, gesturing for them to take their leave and get into the carriage that would take them back to the castle for their wedding reception. She would follow with her Aunt and Uncle and they would all receive their guests. It was all planned to a tee.

For a fleeting moment, Elsa wished for something spontaneous to happen in her life. Everything was always just so, nothing out of the ordinary (aside from the occasionally eternal winter) ever happening. For just one day, she wanted to be like Anna, so relaxed and outgoing, chattering with anyone would was near her. Dancing until her feet hurt.

Elsa remained withdrawn, lost in thought on the ride back to the castle, staring forlornly out at the celebrating crowds, wishing for one day she could just be another face in the crowd.

"…don't you think so, my dear?"

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts by her Uncle's voice, looking away from the window of the closed carriage across to where the Queen and King of Corona sat, looking at her expectantly.

"I, er…I'm sorry. I missed what was said."

Aunt Primrose took pity on her. "We were just musing on how Kristoff is the perfect counterpart to Anna's free spirit. They're good for each other."

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed, nodding, "Yes, of course. I couldn't approve more. Kristoff has been a welcome addition to our lives. And, of course Sven. You probably found it strange that he had a reindeer for a best man," she laughed, shaking her head. The King and Queen shared a look of entertainment.

"Actually…" Aunt Primrose began, "We have some experience with, shall we say…sidekicks?" At Elsa's bemused expression, she added. "Rapunzel has a pet – well, he's more a best friend of sorts – but he's a chameleon…Pascal."

"And then there's Maximus…" Uncle Thomas chimed in, grinning. "He's Eugene's horse…and incidentally head of my Royal Guard. They were the flower girl and ring bearer at Rapunzel's wedding."

The two chuckled together until the smile abruptly left Aunt Primrose's face along with all of the color in the woman's cheeks as her eyes filled with realization. Elsa knew for an awful moment that the woman was thinking of her sister who had been lost en route to said wedding. "I'm so sorry…" Queen Primrose said quickly, meeting Elsa's eyes.

Elsa gestured dismissively. "No, that's fine…"

Mercifully, the carriage came to a halt and before they could say anything else, they were being helped out and into the castle, where Kristoff and Anna were already waiting, marveling together at the wedding cake.

"Do you think we should start at the top and work our way to the bottom… or should we start at the bottom?" Anna was saying. "Or maybe we could start in the _middle…_and then there would be equal amounts of cake on each side…" Elsa shook her head, smiling fondly as she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Hello Sven…" she whispered, reaching into a basket and withdrawing a carrot, before feeding it to the anxious reindeer. "Don't tell," she added.

"I, for one, am going to dance until _dawn,_" Olaf's voice came, casting Elsa's eyes downward. "Will you dance with me, Elsa?"

"How could I refuse such a gentleman?" She laughed, patting the top of his top hat.

"Oh, _Elsa!" _Anna called, waving her over. Elsa obliged immediately, holding her hands out to the married couple. "This _cake _is amazing."

"Jan does great work," Elsa agreed, "His frosting is always perfect. Remember those cream horns Father used to buy from him when we were girls?"

Anna gasped, nodding at the memory. "With the buttercream filling and the fluffy dough? Mmm!" The bride spun around in a circle, making Kristoff laugh.

"I've never had a cream horn," he mused, shrugging. "Come to think of it, I haven't had very many sweets…kind of hard to stop for cupcakes when you're harvesting ice."

The smile left Anna's face, undoubtedly as her mind swam with visions of the little orphan boy her husband had been once. "Oh, Kristoff…I promise, we're going to make up for everything you missed out on."

The blond ice harvester pulled her into his arms by the waist. "You already have…"

Elsa turned away awkwardly, feeling like she was intruding on something private. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for them; the exact opposite, in fact. She was delirious with joy for her sister, but seeing them together, love for each other so obvious, it made her long for things she didn't and might never have. Realistically, she had to marry out of duty to her kingdom. She had to provide heirs and secure the future of her people. Love was an unlikely acquisition for her. But, oh…in her most secret thoughts, she yearned for it. Of course, those thoughts were immediately pushed far back into the recesses of her mind where they belonged.

The reception, of course, was a rousing success and a surprisingly good time. Elsa even danced! Once with Olaf, of course; once with her Uncle and once with Kristoff while Anna was occupied. In many ways, Kristoff was like her; solitary and withdrawn, so it had surprised both her and him when Anna had insisted they dance a waltz together. Neither had very much experience dancing with people, so they had ended up laughing through the entire thing. For the first time since Kristoff had come into their lives, Elsa realized he wasn't just Anna's husband, or Consort…or the ice harvester. She hadn't lost a sister, she'd gained a brother, and she'd said as much in the toast she gave.

Too soon, it was all over, with Anna retreating up to her quarters to get ready to leave for her honeymoon in the mountains with her new husband. Elsa followed, wondering if she would need to be the dutiful sister and give Anna "the talk". Thankfully, when she found the courage to bring the subject up, Anna had giggled and told her it wasn't necessary, which had raised Elsa's brows so high, she thought they might disappear into her hair.

"No!" Anna laughed, clutching her side. "That's not what I mean! We haven't – well _I _haven't…we're not…I mean, that is to say we've _talked _about it—"

"_Anna!" _Elsa covered her face in horror.

"Well, we were _engaged…_it's not like we've been _completely _chaste," Anna pointed out. "But I've known about…you know…since I was thirteen. I was hiding in one of the parlors when I heard two of the maids talking. I didn't know maids were so…"

"Promiscuous?" Elsa offered dryly.

"I was going to say _knowledgable." _Anna inserted. "And there's so much more than just—"

"Okay, this talk is over," Elsa groaned, feeling her pale face become a violent shade of pink as Anna descended into raucous giggles, inherently amused with the discomfort she'd caused her sister. Elsa was surprised when she felt Anna's arms wrap around her from behind, resting her cheek against Elsa's shoulder blade. Affectionately, Elsa patted Anna's hands.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna told her softly.

Elsa nodded, smiling to herself. "I love you too, Anna." She pulled away, turning back to face her sister. "And you can tell me all about your trip when you return. Er, well…the non-private parts of the trip." Anna snickered, nodding.

"Of course," she agreed.

Kristoff appeared in the door, dressed in traveling clothes. He looked every inch a prince. It was almost amusing. "Ready?" He asked his wife, holding out a hand to her. Anna nodded, looking one more time at her sister. Elsa waved for her to go, standing up on her toes to kiss Kristoff on the cheek.

"Take care of my sister," she whispered.

His dark eyes met hers sincerely. _"Always. _Take care of yourself, okay? Don't work yourself too hard. We all know how when you're lonely you throw yourself into work. Try and relax. It's spring! Enjoy it."

"I'll try," Elsa conceded, laughing. She followed them out to Kristoff's beloved cutter, where Sven was already bridled and ready to go. He looked quite satisfied with himself all decked out with a decorative wreath around his neck. Olaf was waiting for them in the back of the sled as well, and Elsa couldn't help thinking it was the strangest entourage for a honeymoon, though Anna had insisted that Olaf go so he could enjoy some time in the snow. And he could keep Sven company while the couple was…

Oh dear.

"We'll see you soon!" Anna called from the cutter, waving to her as Kristoff pulled the sled away from the castle to the resounding cheers of the crowd. Elsa waved, smiling as they disappeared into the night, though she couldn't suppress the apprehension she suddenly felt. The last time she'd said goodbye to someone, they'd never come home. She pushed that fear aside and said a quick goodnight to her Aunt and Uncle before excusing herself to her quarters, tiredly removing the gloves that she'd been wearing all day. Sitting at her vanity, she carefully removed the pins holding her hair up, sighing in relief as the pain in her scalp eased with each pin. Glancing around the room, she sighed.

Despite becoming Queen, she had declined to vacate her childhood bedchamber to claim the master suite her parents had once occupied. She didn't even like to go _in _there; the air was heavy as if their ghosts still lingered there, still afraid of the tremendous power their firstborn child had possessed. Elsa knew her parents had loved her, of course, but she also knew that they'd been terrified of her. It had been years before they died that they'd looked at her without a hint of sadness in their eyes. Regret that their daughter wasn't normal.

Carefully, Elsa unbraided the white blonde hair she'd been born with, letting it fall in cascading waves to her waist. She wondered whether it would have been brown like her mother's if she'd never had powers. Perhaps it would have been red like her sister's or dark blond like Father's had been. Then again, she didn't suppose it mattered very much now. The fact was, she _had _been born with powers. She would be different no matter what she did, and even if she did know how to control it, it didn't change the fact that it was still a dangerous gift. Her eyes fell to the brush she was holding which was suddenly rapidly covering with ice. Quickly, she let go of it.

_Gift. _

She shook her head, allowing a maid to help her out of the gown and into her nightdress, before climbing into her big, four poster bed and curling under the covers, willing herself not to dream.

Her eyes flew open to a frantic knock at her bedroom door, making her fly up in the bed and reach for her light blue dressing gown. She glanced at the clock which indicated it was just before dawn and felt her pulse begin to race.

_Anna. _

Something had happened; she was sure of it. Hastily, she opened her door to see a worried guard standing there and felt her stomach drop.

"My lady," he began, "I apologize for the intrusion at this hour, but there's been an incident."

"Oh no…" she whispered, holding her hand to her cheek. "Is it my sister…?"

The guards eyes filled with confusion, but he shook his head. "No, Your Majesty…a man was found washed up to shore. His clothes are badly burned and he is still unconscious."

"Send for the physician," Elsa ordered, turning back to get dressed so she could attend to the person. She stopped when the guard didn't move. "Is there more?" The guard looked down as if he were unsure he wanted to divulge anything more.

"My lady…" He swallowed, looking up again and wringing his hands. "It's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Elsa froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh! Thank you so much for the response! Did _not _expect this to get so many reviews. You guys rock.**

**Here...a little Kristanna for you enjoyment as well! :) **

* * *

><p>"But I want to see!" Anna protested, pouting.<p>

"You will," he promised her, withdrawing the key Oaken had given him when he'd rented the cabin. The hulking man had insisted that the bad impression from their first encounter was a thing of the past and had happily offered one of his cabins for rent. Kristoff had offered to take Anna someplace tropical for their honeymoon, but she had insisted that she wanted simplicity and she had gone off on the advantages of spending their honeymoon cooped up in a cozy log cabin on the North Mountain. He knew what she'd been insinuating with that suggestion, and the thought of it made him flush with heat.

They'd been exceedingly chaste, aside from some stolen heated kisses and a couple of nights when Anna had crawled into bed with him after a bad dream and he'd held her until her pulse became more steady; even. But Kristoff couldn't deny that he'd been thinking about this night; looking forward to it. For months, visions of Anna's bare body had plagued his waking thoughts _and _his dreams. During his working hours, he'd found himself fantasizing about her creamy skin laid bare against dark sheets, long red hair splayed over the pillows, beckoning to him. Which then led him to feel guilty, because she'd look at him with such innocence, it sobered him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

It wasn't as if Kristoff had never lain with a woman. Ashamedly, he'd sometimes sought companionship on particularly lonely winter nights before he'd met Anna. Though he'd avoided people, he was still a man. Though, none of those experiences had even come close to comparing with how he felt when he was near Anna. They'd been nothing but quick attempts to fill a void that left him unsatisfied and feeling even more empty. More than anything, it was imperative that Anna enjoy tonight.

The door swung open, revealing the comfortable cottage, well-kept with a fire already blazing in the hearth thanks to the extra money Kristoff had paid Oaken to have it prepared for him. Pink tulips were set in vases on every available surface. The large bed was in the center of the room, perfectly covered with a hand-made quilt.

"Okay," Kristoff finally said, setting Anna carefully to her feet. "Open your eyes." He watched her eyes open, revealing light blue irises, bright with excitement. A squeal left her lips as she flung herself toward the king sized bed, flopping down onto her back with her arms out.

"I _love _it!" She exclaimed, sitting up and waving him over to her. Removing his top coat, mittens and hat, he gave her a grin, crossing to her and chuckling as she discarded her cloak, hat and gloves (which he immediately picked up and placed neatly on the hook near the door). "Oh, it's so perfect! The fire and the flowers…you _know _tulips are my favorite."

"I wanted you to have some springtime even though we're up in the mountains where it's always winter," he admitted, feeling his cheeks burn. She let out a tinkling laugh, warming his heart as she took his large hands into hers.

"Well, it's amazing," she insisted, pulling him down to sit beside her. "But you know what the best part is?" She reached up to brush a blond strand of hair from his eyes.

"What's that?" He asked, watching with wide brown eyes as she climbed into his lap, looping her arms around his neck, brushing her lips over his and sending a thrill through his body.

"I have you _all _to myself finally!" She grinned, giving him her most wicked look (which was exceedingly adorable, yet also irresistible).

"_Slow _down, Fiestypants," he laughed when she pushed him down onto his back, straddling his slender hips.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, I have waited long enough," she told him, poking him in the ribs. "As your wife, I demand that you consummate this marriage."

Kristoff quirked a brow at her, his chest rumbling with mirth before he flipped her beneath him, eliciting a yelp of surprise as he buried his face against the smooth skin of her neck. "I like the sound of that, Mrs. Bjorgman…"

"That's _Princess _Mrs. Bjorgman, _Sir," _She giggled delightedly as he cradled her delicate face in his large hand and brought his lips to hers, pausing before he kissed her.

"My apologies, Princess Mrs. Bjorgman. Carry on."

* * *

><p>The singed, pathetic person that was brought into the castle bore no resemblance to the handsome stranger whom Elsa's sister had wanted to marry upon meeting. He was thin, clearly malnourished and nearly unrecognizable with hair that had grown well past his ears. A rough beard had grown over his jaw, giving him the appearance of a homeless wretch when paired with the burnt rags that he wore. Elsa quickly changed into a day dress, instructing the guards to take Hans to the South wing, as far away as possible from her Aunt and Uncle's quarters to assure nobody would stumble upon him until she knew what to do.<p>

Of course, the obvious answer was to put him into the dungeon after what he'd done to her, but Elsa knew he probably wouldn't survive in the dank, medieval construct. He was clearly ill, and despite his sins, he was still a human being and Elsa was no murderer. Once he recovered (if he recovered), she would place him in a cell and decide what was to be done with him. What she couldn't understand, however, is why he was _here _and not in the Southern Isles, where he belonged.

When she was situated and dressed, taking a hurried breakfast with her Aunt and Uncle before they left for Corona, she said goodbye to them, promised to write and retreated to the South wing for an update. The physician had assured her that he would work with the utmost discretion.

"How can I help?" She asked, tying her hair back with a scarf and approaching the bed with uncertainty. The servants attending stared at her in mild shock.

"My lady," Kai said, shaking his head. "We have it well in hand, there is no need—"

"I want to," she told him firmly, though not unkindly. "I have a personal interest in this man's future and I feel it is my responsibility to see him through this." The older man bowed respectfully, though he looked like he wanted to protest. She spoke to the doctor. "What is the diagnosis?"

"Upon a preliminary exam, I can deduce that the patient is malnourished for one. He is burnt badly; I am assuming there was some sort of explosion which caused his shipwreck." The man adjusted his spectacles, "I have also removed three very large splinters, one which was very deep in his shoulder." He indicated to the bandage on Hans' shoulder. Elsa winced at the vague spot of blood beneath the gauze.

"Will he live?" She finally asked, unsure whether she wanted the answer to be a yes or a no. The physician nodded.

"I expect he shall recover nicely. I am already seeing improvement in his heart rate and color," he answered. "All he needs is some rest and he should be back on his feet in no time."

Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably, clearly remembering his misdeeds. Elsa certainly didn't relish him coming after her with a sword again. The image still haunted her nightmares, turning to see his determined face with sword raised as her sister threw herself in front of his blade, turning to ice. Followed by that, she felt shame as she remembered that she had resigned herself to death. How could she face this heartless scoundrel? How could she ever look him in his eyes without feeling that same despair? He had wanted to take her _life…_her throne, and yet, she felt sympathy for him, hating herself for it. Undoubtedly, she would regret this.

"I will stay," she announced. "Once he is recovered, we will—" She was cut off by a hand reaching out and wrapping tightly around her wrist, making her shriek. Looking down, she saw Hans' eyes were open and bloodshot, glancing desperately around the room. They narrowed on her, filling with recognition.

"No…" He murmured. "You're not _real…_stop _plaguing _me with your incessant visions, _witch!" _

Searing pain spread radiated from Elsa's wrist spreading over her skin like rapid fire. She cried out in pain, pulling her hand out of his weak grasp, her jaw falling open as she saw flames quite literally coming out of his skin, setting the bedclothes ablaze. Thinking quickly, she covered the flames with ice, looking desperately at the doctor.

"Laudanum! Now!" She instructed.

"You aren't _real!" _Hans continued to scream as flickering flames erupted from his hands. Elsa quickly covered both of his hands in ice, binding them down, though the flames didn't stop and the ice was melting quickly.

"Hurry, doctor!" She told the man, who brought a teacup to Hans' mouth with shaking hands. In his thrashing, Hans spilled the liquid all over himself as the ice on his hands melted. Elsa recovered them, buying only moments. She moved around the bed and poured more medicated liquid into the cup, steeling herself.

_Fear will be her worst enemy. _

Perching on the edge of the bed, Elsa held the teacup in one hand and used the other to brush long red hair from Hans' feverish forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you…" She told him, making him meet her eyes.

"Please stop tormenting me…" He sobbed, tears falling from his eyes as his head rolled back and forth. "This isn't real…you're not real…"

"I'm _real…_" She corrected him, watching his pupils focus on her face, combing her hand soothingly through his hair. "Drink this and I'll go away…"

"Poison…" Hans argued, but she shook her head.

"No," she maintained. "Poison would be too good for you."

"Kill me, _please…" _ He begged in a broken voice, "I want to die."

"No," she returned in a cold voice, "That would be too easy for you."

He stopped fighting her as his red, swollen eyes bore into hers. Her eyes flitted to the melting ice on his hands before she held his head up so she could pour the laudanum into his mouth. Immediately, he relaxed, falling back against the pillows, fighting sleep. "Stop…tormenting…me…" He fell asleep, head lolling to the side and mouth hanging slightly open. The fire spouting out of his hands had ceased, leaving nothing but singed sheets, wet with melted ice. Only then did Elsa collapse onto her knees beside the bed, putting her face down onto her arms as she attempted to catch her bearings. She was aware of ice lining the walls and quickly took a few breaths to compose herself.

"Your Majesty!" Kai's worried voice came from behind her, but she put her hand up to signify she was fine.

"I just need…a moment," she told him. "Can you see to it that this man is bathed and shaved? He should be asleep for a few hours. I will not be far."

"Of course, my lady," Kai assured her. Elsa struggled to her feet, refusing the proffered hand of the doctor as she weakly made her way out of the room on shaking legs and asked Gerda to draw her a bath. She was at once immensely glad Hans had the good sense to wait until Anna and Kristoff were gone to find his way back to Arendelle.

"My lady?" Gerda murmured hesitantly, helping Elsa out of her burnt day dress, before unlacing her corset.

"What is it, Gerda?" Elsa countered in exhaustion. It had been a long morning.

"It's just that, when Prince Hans had your wrist…you…looked different for a moment," Gerda confessed. Elsa looked back over her shoulder at the elderly woman.

"Different how?"

Well, your hair…changed for a moment. It turned...red." Gerda looked unsure of herself as the corset dropped from Elsa's body, leaving her in just a chemise and stockings. Shivering, she pulled her blue dressing gown around herself and stared at the servant in confusion.

"But it didn't stay that way," Elsa noted, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Platinum blonde hair hung in shining waves to her waist.

"No," Gerda confirmed, moving into the adjoining bathroom to Elsa's bedchamber to draw her bath. Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, listening to the running water in the other room. She had asked for spontaneity and she'd received it in the unwelcome form of a man who had tried to ruin her life. No handsome prince had washed up on the shore to steal her heart. A _villain. _Apparently a villain who had a secret similar to her own. Her mind reeled with the implications that Hans possessed power. What horror could he wield on Arendelle with the ability to conjure fire?

She was certain he hadn't had it when he'd been here for her coronation. He surely would have used it against her, wouldn't he? And then, the things he'd kept saying.

_You're not real!_

_Stop tormenting me! _

Something would have to be done to protect her kingdom from him. She needed help. Perhaps she could reinforce the room he was in with ice, though fire would melt through it. She briefly considered setting off a winter, though all that would really gain was making everyone else miserable. Snow did not stop fire, it could only delay it.

Elsa gasped, knowing what must be done, but first she would have to speak with the murderous wretch who currently inhabited her South wing.

* * *

><p>Anna lay on her side, with her cheek against her husband's chest, listening to the steady ebb and flow of Kristoff's heart as she watched shadows dance on the walls of the cabin. Never had she felt so content, so fulfilled. She'd thought she'd known what to expect, but nothing could have prepared her for the blissful reality of her wedding night. There was so much more to it than just…well, <em>sex. <em>It was the heady sighs, the small sounds of pleasure that came from Kristoff that had made the experience perfect. It was the way he looked at her through heavy lidded brown eyes and it was the primal strength she could feel beneath his muscular arms and wonderfully large hands…and feet.

He'd finally explained to her why it mattered how big a man's feet were and then proceeded to prove it. Her cheeks grew warm with the memory.

Kristoff stirred beneath her, letting out a low growl as his eyes opened. Outside, the sun had just begun to rise over the mountains, making the sky glow orange. Anna turned her face up to his, smiling when his eyes opened, revealing tired but happy brown orbs.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked, running a hand down the length of her exposed back.

"The sky's awake…" she returned mildly, pressing her lips to his collarbone. "You're cute when you sleep," she added, grinning at him. Kristoff stretched beneath her, yawning.

"Shut up," he chuckled, using his other hand to wipe his eyes. She turned over onto her stomach, putting her hands on his chest and grinning up at him mischievously. "How are you feeling?" He asked, worriedly, waking up. "Are you warm enough?" He asked, bringing the sheets up to cover them, making her laugh.

"Kristoff, I'm _fine…_better than fine actually." She sat up, throwing a leg over his waist and getting a thrill out of watching his nostrils flare with acute awareness of her body. Anna made no attempts to cover herself under his heated gaze, instead feeling a rush of adrenaline at the power she held over him. He took her by surprise by sitting up and crushing their lips together, moving his hips beneath hers. She let out a small mewl of surprise, bracing excitedly for what was about to happen as she wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck.

An icy blast of air filled the room as the door to the cabin flew open, revealing Olaf and Sven, walking in casually. Kristoff practically threw Anna off of his lap and covered them both with the quilt, throwing a murderous look in his reindeer's direction. Neither Sven nor Olaf seemed to notice that Kristoff and Anna were, well…in the middle of something. Olaf hopped up on the bed while Anna buried her face in Kristoff's shoulder, trying to contain her laughter.

"So what are we doing today, kids?" Olaf asked, kicking back. "Maybe a nice hike down the mountain? A little sight-seeing?"

Anna snorted at Kristoff's frustration, taking pity on her poor husband. "Actually," she began, "Kristoff and I aren't feeling to well today. I think we caught a bug on our way up here!" She added, faking a sneeze (badly). "We're going to have to stay in bed today." Kristoff's eyes slanted incredulously at her, but she implored him silently until he caught her meaning.

"Oh, uh…yeah…" He coughed, "It's a bad one." Anna noticed Sven give him a skeptical look, but the reindeer nodded his head to Olaf who sighed melodramatically.

"You two go ahead and have fun today though!" Anna added, giving the snow man a bright smile.

"You poor things…" Olaf said, shaking his head, blissfully unaware of what was actually happening here. She would have felt guilty if she wasn't so eager to have Kristoff all to herself. Olaf gasped. "Hey! Sven and I can go get you two some soup—"

"No!" Both Kristoff and Anna cried at the same time.

"Uh…I mean, it's a stomach bug too!" Anna improvised, shrugging at Kristoff, who buried his face tiredly in his hand.

"Oh, _Kristoff…" _Olaf exclaimed. "You look _terrible." _

"Thanks, Buddy…" Kristoff groaned, his voice muffled in his hand.

"Nothing a little rest won't fix, right Kristoff?"

"Mmpf," was his only answer. Anna waved to their companions, waiting only until the door clicked shut to pounce on Kristoff again.

"Where were we?" She asked, crawling back atop him, giggling at the pink flags of color darkening his pale cheeks. His hand wound up, twining in her long red, unbound hair.

"I _think _we were right here," he sighed, tilting his head up for a kiss. "But I swear, if that damned snow man barges in here one more time, I may have to dismember him."

"Kristoff!" Anna chided, snorting again, though her laughter was stifled when he flipped her beneath him once more.

* * *

><p>Vague, fuzzy visions danced before his eyes, accompanied by muffled, unfamiliar voices. He was unsure whether he was sleeping or awake. It had been hours…or perhaps days…or maybe even several years; perhaps he was an old man who was so decrepit that he couldn't even remember his own damned name. It was always right there, lingering on the edges of his consciousness, but he couldn't quite reach it.<p>

When he slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of a flame haired woman with cold green eyes, identical to his own. He didn't know who she was, but her voice was harsh and her manner cruel. Though she was beautiful, she seemed to wear a constant sneer than somehow made her less so. Yet, he loved her, longed for her touch; her praise, neither of which she ever gave.

Other times, his dreams revolved around a beautiful young woman with ice blue eyes and light blonde locks. These dreams were the worst, because her eyes were full of sadness; full of accusation. He found himself longing to touch her, to feel her cool touch on his feverish skin. This must be one of those dreams, he thought to himself as the woman bent over him, checking his wounds, urging him to sip mercifully cold water and speaking to him in soothing tones. Her voice was hypnotic, like a gentle breeze.

He did not know her.

"Hans," she was saying firmly, "You must drink this." He felt her fingers in his shaggy hair, supporting his head as she pouring water into his mouth. He drank greedily, trying to bring a hand up to hold her wrist there and finding he was bound. His eyes fell to his hands which were chained and encased in ice, likely to prevent him from burning through them.

"Who are you?" He rasped at her, "Why do I dream of you?"

Blue eyes filled with confusion, looking toward the physician for guidance. The elderly man shook his head, shrugging. "It's Elsa, Hans," she told him. Was his name Hans? "I'm the Queen of Arendelle," she added in a quieter voice, bowing her head and making her long braid fall becomingly over her slender shoulder.

"Have we met?" He inquired, lost.

"Amnesia," the physician inserted, earning him a suspicious look from the beauty. Elsa.

"He's lying," she said flatly, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. "I'm going to give you one chance to come clean." Her voice was full of dark promise. "Why are you _here?" _

"I don't _know," _ he told her pleadingly. "I don't know!" A creeping chill began to rise from his toes up toward his head, making him writhe in agony.

"My lady, the candle!" Another voice cried. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flame of the candle grow larger and undulate with every gasping breath he took. Elsa stopped whatever she'd been doing to him, leaning down so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"If you are lying," she began, "you will never see the light of day again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course!" He exclaimed, nodding his assent to her request. "Whatever you say!"

"Good," she returned tightly, standing. "I have arranged for Edvard to be your valet. He will cut your hair and give you a shave. After that, I will have some bread and broth sent in. Once you are able to walk, you are going to accompany me on an outing."

"Where?"

The woman did not answer, but simply walked out of the room, her heels clicking on the floor with every step.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG. Thank you so much for reading this. You guys are awesome. **

* * *

><p>Elsa paced nervously, dressing in a blue riding dress with her long hair braided and coiled as she waited for Hans to be brought out to her. Truthfully, she hadn't felt such dread since the morning of her coronation. She longed for Anna's sunny reassurance and eternal optimism, needing some indication that she was doing the right thing instead of the nagging feeling of guilt in her gut. This man had tried to <em>kill <em>her sister, had left her for dead before turning his sword on the queen herself. Why should she waste her time with him?

"_Sometimes, my dearest Elsa, leaders must make difficult decisions. We must always think of the greater good."_

Elsa closed her eyes, wishing with everything inside her that she would hear her father's voice, full of wisdom, telling her which path to take. Ironically, it was her father's own path that _was _leading her. She was going to take Hans to the only people who would know what was to be done. They would surely take him off her hands.

"My lady," Kai's voice startled her, causing a thin layer of ice to form around her feet. She clutched her heart, willing her breathing to slow so that she could compose herself.

"Yes," Elsa answered, straightening herself and smoothing the wrinkles out of the blue fabric. She looked up, noticing that Hans stood beside the elderly servant, looking more like his old self than she cared to remember, though his modest clothing did give her mild satisfaction that he was no longer the well-dressed Prince he'd played at a year earlier. He'd been given shirtsleeves and a pair of breeches that were a hint too large for his slim frame (probably from the collection of clothing that had been made for Kristoff which had never been worn). The scorned Prince still looked weak and thin, but at least he looked like he wouldn't collapse at the first slight burst of wind. "You're looking better," she told him coldly. His eyes widened.

"…yes," he agreed, eyes narrowed on her as if he didn't quite trust her.

"Are you sure you can't be convinced to take an escort, milady?" Kai asked, concerned as he eyed the man suspiciously.

"Where we're going, an escort would only be a hindrance," Elsa reminded the kindly old man. "Come," she said to Hans, indicating her to her horse.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked nervously, swallowing.

"To someone who will know what to do with you," she answered, stepping up into the stirrup and mounting the horse. "You'll have to ride with me."

"I think I knew how to ride a horse," Hans mused quietly, eyeing the creature. "I can't remember ever doing it, but I think I know how." He approached weakly, moving very slowly, as though every movement pained him. One of the guards stepped in and assisted him up onto the back of the horse. The hair on the back of Elsa's neck stood on end at the proximity of him. She hadn't considered that he would have to hold onto her…or that she would feel his breath on the back of her neck. She tensed as his hands settled around her waist and she could feel their warmth through the bodice of her riding habit.

When they were out of the gates and heading toward the woods, Elsa finally spoke after letting out an agitated sigh. "So, you've really lost your memories?"

"I remember nothing before waking up on a boat. I don't remember where I'm from, who I am or anything from my past. The only thing I'm certain of is that when I woke, I set the boat on fire with my own hands."

"Yeah, I'm a bit curious about that one too," Elsa muttered, steering the horse onto the path that had haunted her dreams for the past fourteen years. Her heart sped up at the memory of that horrible morning when she'd struck her sister for the first time with magic. It had been the mistake that had kept her separated from the world for most of her life. It was a mistake that had led to a life governed by fear and uncertainty and had nearly killed both her and Anna. Elsa pulled the reigns suddenly to stop the horse, which made a noise of displeasure. Elsa turned slightly so she was looking over her shoulder into the green eyes of a villain. She spoke to him in a low voice. "If you are lying, I _will _find out and you will regret it." She watched carefully as his eyes widened, though she did not detect any hint of dishonesty in them. They were not the same eyes of the handsome manipulator she'd encountered before; he was just a man who was lost and terrified.

"I…of course," he nodded, "On my honor, I am telling the truth."

"Yes well," she pondered him warily, "as I remember, your honor wasn't something to swear by."

"What did I do to you…?" He asked in a hushed voice. Elsa winced, feeling a burning heat on her waist. Her eyes flew downward, seeing smoke spiraling from where his hands held her. "I'm sorry!" He cried, letting go. Black singe marks marred the lovely blue muslin. The horse bucked slightly beneath them, sensing the unease of its riders. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," Elsa dismissed, closing her eyes and calming herself. The ice that had begun to creep onto the leather reins retracted at once. "Just try not to be afraid," she instructed Hans. "And you have to trust me."

"You're my only hope," he reminded her. "I don't even know who I am."

"So you say," she muttered, keeping her eyes on the path as the horse galloped through the trees with practiced ease.

The clearing looked much the same as it had all those years before, when she'd come that first time. The same rush of fear pierced her heart as she remembered thinking that if her baby sister died, it would be all her fault. She remembered the kind, gravelly voice of the old troll and the grim warning he'd given her parents. Her life had been ever changed after that fateful morning. One night, she'd gone to bed a happy eight year old girl with a bright future and a sunny childhood. The next, she'd lain awake in her bed, terrified of herself ever more.

Elsa was frightened now, though it was no longer herself of which she was afraid; it was the person with her.

She halted the horse and climb off of his back, gesturing for Hans to follow her, which he reluctantly did. She caught him when he stumbled, still weak from his plight.

"Keep close and try not to step on any rocks," she told him. His brows furrowed in confusion, but he nodded, keeping behind her as they moved into the seemingly empty clearing. "I know you're here," she spoke softly, "I need your help again." After a beat, she added, "Please."

"My lady," Hans' voice was hesitant, "there isn't anybody—"

"There is," she insisted vehemently, holding her hand up to silence him.

After an excruciatingly long moment, there was a distinct rumbling in the ground, making Hans cry out, which gave Elsa a secret thrill of satisfaction. She watched, still amazed as the rocks rolled toward the center of the valley, converging into formation, before the trolls revealed themselves. Elsa let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"He's been expecting you," a female troll told her, waving them forward. Elsa looked back at Hans, nodding toward the female troll. "I am Bulda."

"Kristoff speaks of you often," Elsa told her, making the troll smile.

"My baby," she grinned, "I'm proud of that one."

"Let me see him," a weathered voice came from the shadows. It was the same voice she remembered from all those years before. Elsa urged Hans toward the old Troll King. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Hans," the troll told the young man, "I am Grand Pabbie."

"You're a…a…"

"Troll," Pabbie filled in, nodding. "Indeed." Onyx eyes fell on Elsa's singed bodice. Modestly, she wrapped her arms around her middle to hide them. He looked back up at a deflated Hans. "Give me your hand, boy." Elsa watched as Hans reluctantly offered the old troll his hand. "Fire, hmm? Not a curse," Pabbie said, closing his eyes. "You were born with this ability and it was changed when you were still but a babe…why I wonder? And by whom?" Elsa's mouth fell open in surprise.

"I…I don't know…" Hans admitted, looking helplessly at Elsa, who steeled herself to the innocence in his green eyes. The sincerity in them threatened to make her feel sorry for him, and she couldn't; _wouldn't. _

"Grand Pabbie," Elsa said, ignoring Hans and stepping forward, "He washed up onto the shore just last evening with no memories. He didn't even know his own name."

"Let me see…" Pabbie once again closed his eyes, clasping Hans' hand in his own, nodding. "There is darkness in you, Hans. You have done terrible things."

"No…" Hans gasped, shaking his head.

The troll continued. "But there is also good, I see…you are not past saving."

"What is to be done with him? Where shall I send him?" Elsa asked, eyeing the flame haired prince.

"Elsa," Pabbie let go of Hans' hand, moving toward her with genuine concern in his dark eyes. Elsa knelt so that he wouldn't have to look up and let him take her hand. "Your fates are entwined. Your destiny lies with Hans and his with you. It is up to you to save him."

"Me?" She balked. "Why would I save him? He tried to kill me!"

"Your fates were always entwined, dearest Elsa," Pabbie insisted, using his hand to create figures. "When Hans was born, two years before you were, there was a distinct path laid out for him by fate." His eyes bore into hers. "It led to you, young Queen. When his parents had his power altered, they did so by questionable means, which seeded darkness into the young prince's heart."

"P-Prince…?" Hans murmured in shock.

"A being that dwells in the darkest shadows of the forest. Alvilda." Elsa noticed a few of the trolls shrink into their rock covers at the sound of this name.

"Who is she?" Elsa asked, shaking her head as her mind reeled.

"Some call her a demon, others call her an elf," Pabbie informed her, "She is not to be taken lightly, Elsa. All magic comes with a price. You, of all people, should know this."

Elsa sighed in defeat. "What do I do? How do I fix this?"

"I cannot tell you," Pabbie murmured gently, "If I tell you, it will not work. You must figure it out on your own, young one. I am sorry."

"Can our fates be…separated?" Elsa inquired, standing and looking at Hans suspiciously. He cast his eyes down, red hair falling into his eyes in shame.

"That is up to you, young Queen," Pabbie told her. "The only person who can decide your fate is you."

"I don't want this!" She cried, burying her face in her hands. "I don't want any of it!"

Pabbie touched her arm comfortingly. "If you turn your back on this, child…you bring darkness onto yourself as well. I have seen it." Horrified, she looked down at him through teary eyes, feeling an overwhelming sensation of claustrophobia and helplessness all at once. For the first time in years, she wished Papa was there to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was going to be all right. To find out that this person who had hurt her so terribly was meant to be her…her…

She couldn't even _think _it.

But then, there was that small part of her mind, far in the back, where she thought of that small, flame haired baby boy who had been born so like her. Her parents had made her hide it, certainly, but they had never tried to _change _her. Somewhere, in the deepest recesses of Elsa's mind, there was a shred of sympathy for the baby Hans had once been.

She would help Hans. She would change their fates and then, she would send him away, where he belonged, even if it meant she would be alone forever.

Some things couldn't be forgiven.

* * *

><p>"You know," Anna said, sitting with her knees to her chest in front of the fireplace in the cabin, "we could build a little cabin in the woods and live there. I mean, not all the time of course, because we still have to be with Elsa, but I'll never be Queen. I don't have to live at the castle all the time."<p>

"We could," Kristoff agreed, bringing two bowls of stew from the cook stove and sitting cross-legged beside his wife.

"This smells amazing," Anna sighed, inhaling deeply and taking a greedy bite. Kristoff snickered when there was a little on the corner of her mouth, using the pad of his thumb to wipe it away.

"Thanks," he shrugged. "I had to learn to fend for myself. Even with the trolls…they don't really eat the same stuff we do."

"What do they eat?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"Bugs mostly," he chuckled, chewing thoughtfully. "Worms are their favorite, though they'd never turn down a good grub."

"_Ew!" _She shrieked, making him snort with laughter. "Did you ever eat bugs?"

"When I was a kid, I got brave once and ate a grub," he shuddered, swallowing a mouthful of stew. "That was the first and last time."

"The grossest thing I ever ate was caviar," Anna sighed. "Mama was having some sort of dinner party for these diplomats that were in town and I snuck into the room, and stole a cracker and dipped it in caviar, because I wanted to be grown up. I ended up spitting it across the room and getting caught. I wasn't allowed to go outside for a week. It was the worst!" The smile left her face. "But it was only a week. Elsa didn't go outside for thirteen years."

"Anna…" Kristoff set aside his empty bowl and took hers from her hands. "You have to stop doing this. You have to stop feeling guilty, okay? Elsa doesn't blame you for anything, you know. It doesn't make anything you experienced less good or bad because Elsa had it worse, okay? That's on your parents, that's not on you."

"My parents thought they were helping her," Anna answered defensively. "My father was a good man, he'd never hurt either of us."

"Of course he wouldn't have," Kristoff placated, "But it doesn't change the fact that what they did was make things worse for Elsa by making her afraid."

"So, what? You're saying my parents were monsters?"

"What?" Kristoff's brow furrowed. _Not good. NOT good. _"Of course not!"

"You're saying that they deserved to die in that shipwreck? That they were abusive?" Anna stood, glaring down at Kristoff, who wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"I would _never—" _

"Well you don't know _anything _about my parents, Kristoff!" Anna fired, near tears while panic surged through Kristoff's veins, "How could you? You didn't even _have _parents!"

Kristoff reeled back as if he'd been punched in the gut, eyes wide and mouth agape. He'd been trying to make her feel better and all he'd done was to ruin everything. But the worst part was the sting of Anna's words. He knew what she really meant. He was nothing but a lowly orphan and no matter what he did, no matter how many titles he earned through their marriage, he would always be that lost little boy who'd been abandoned in the woods by the parents who hadn't wanted him.

"Kristoff, I'm so sorry…" Anna whispered, horrified, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "I didn't mean—"

"I'm just gonna…" Kristoff, gestured toward the door, grabbing his coat and hat. "I'm gonna get more firewood."

"Please, I—"

"It's fine," he told her without turning back to look at her. The slight sniff indicated that she'd succumbed to tears, but he was too hurt to care at the moment.

He whistled for Sven, who came bounding around the cabin, excited that Kristoff wanted him. It made him feel the slightest bit better for a second. At least someone would never turn his back on Kristoff. "Olaf," Kristoff addressed the snow man, "Keep an eye on Anna while I'm out."

"Yes sir!" Olaf saluted, skipping happily into the cabin.

Kristoff silently secured Sven to the sled, ignoring the imploring looks the reindeer was giving him.

"_What's wrong? _Oh nothing, except the fact that Anna just reminded me I'm a filthy orphan," he sighed. The reindeer seemed to raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" He asked with a defensive glare. "_You know she doesn't think like that." _He snorted, climbing up into the sled and taking the reins. "Could've fooled me," he muttered. "C'mon…I need to get more fire wood." The reindeer didn't budge as his eyes slipped skeptically to the impressive pile of wood stacked neatly at the side of the house. "Sven!" Kristoff groaned. "Let's go!" Sven didn't budge, turning to look angrily back at his friend. "_You can't just run away when things get tough. You have to work out your problems. She's your wife." _Kristoff glared at Sven, letting out a sound of irritation as he tossed the reins aside, unhooking the reindeer from the cutter. "Why do you always have to be right?" He muttered, stalking back toward the house.

Olaf was standing outside at the door, knocking. "Anna, no closed doors! Remember? Let me in!"

"I got this, Buddy," Kristoff sighed, patting Olaf's head. "Go take Sven some carrots. He deserves a treat."

"That was _fast!" _Olaf said, impressed. "Okay!" He tore off around the cottage. "Who's a good boy? Who wants a treat?" Kristoff suppressed a tired chuckle at the happy sounds from the reindeer. Taking a breath, he opened the door and let out a sound of surprise as Anna toppled out onto his feet. She'd been sitting with her back against the door.

"Whoa, whoa…" Kristoff bent down and pulled her up to her feet, looking down at her with what he hoped was his most apologetic look.

"I'm sorry!" They said at the same time, making him smile. Anna, however, burst into tears and buried her face in his chest.

"Don't leave me, please…I didn't mean _any_ of it."

"Hey, hey, hey…listen to me," Kristoff protested, pulling back and holding her at arm's length, stooping down so they were at eye level. "I will _never _leave you…not even if you drive me to insanity…which frankly seems quite likely."

"You were right about _everything," _Anna sobbed into his coat, her voice muffled by the thick fabric. Kristoff smoothed his hand over the back of her hair, suppressing the urge to bury his face in it and inhale the comforting floral scent of her shampoo.

"No I wasn't," he sighed, "Your parents were great people. I could see that the first time I ever saw them…and you."

"What…?" Anna looked up at him with red, watery eyes. She'd never looked more lovely to him.

"I never told you?" He nudged the door shut behind him, discarding his coat into a heap on the floor and scooping her up into his arms, taking her to the bed and sitting with her between his legs, his arms around her, enveloping her in warmth.

"No, you didn't."

"That morning your parents took you and Elsa to the trolls, when you were hurt as a little girl…I was there." Her eyes grew big. "Sven was just a baby and I was eight and I was just learning how to harvest ice. It wasn't long after…well, after my mother died."

"Oh, Kristoff…"

He smiled sadly at her, cupping her cheek. "Your mother was holding you and you were all wrapped in this blanket and Elsa was just _terrified. _She was so upset. But you could see how much your parents loved you both when they were asking Grand Pabbie for help with you. Your father was a good man, and he deserves to be remembered that way."

"Thank you," Anna told him brokenly, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Was that the day that Bulda adopted you and Sven?" Kristoff nodded fondly, thinking of that first truly warm night he'd slept surrounded by the heat of the hot steam vents with his head against Sven's little potbelly, listening to the even beat of his heart. He'd never felt so safe in his entire life…

Until the first night he'd slept with Anna in his arms.

She'd snuck into his room at the castle, and he'd been almost asleep, nearly shooting out of bed at the intrusion. He'd protested, but had relented, insisting that she sleep under the covers and he sleep atop them, which had led to her teasing him about it. He'd awoken early the following morning with her wrapped around him like a vice, the covers completely gone. She did this from time to time, but Kristoff never allowed anything to happen between them other than sleep. Anna was a Princess and she deserved better than casual relations with a man she wasn't married to. Not that she didn't try…but that was another story.

"I'm sorry that you lost your mother so young," Anna sighed, lying with her head on his chest.

"I don't really remember much about her, other than she was dark haired. I don't remember her voice or her smell," he sighed. "I just remember one day…she didn't wake up."

"What about your father?" Anna inquired tiredly.

"I never knew him. He died before I was born." Kristoff noticed her eyes falling shut and smiled, sinking further down onto the bed and putting his arm under his head. "Go on and sleep. We can talk more later."

"Love you…" She murmured, ending the sentence with a slight snore. Kristoff laughed, despite himself, pulling the blankets over her.

"Right back at you, Fiestypants."


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back toward the castle was not easy for Elsa. Her entire world had been turned upside down in one fell swoop. She was _tied _to Hans through Fate? Nonsense. Absurd. She could never accept that, especially because every time she looked into the guileless green eyes of someone whose entire identity had been ripped from him, all she could see was the heartless wretch who had tried to drive a sword through her and steal her kingdom. All she could hear was him telling her that it was her fault that Anna was dead; that she was a monster.

"Can I ask you something, my lady?" Hans asked, making her suppress the urge to knock him off the back of the horse.

"If I decline will you ask anyway?" Elsa replied coldly, making him chuckle nervously. Another annoying sound.

"I need to know what I've done," he sighed. "How can I atone for something if I don't remember doing it?"

"Look," she glanced back into his concerned, malnourished features, "Even if you did remember, you wouldn't be sorry."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I've been watching people through a window for most of my life. I am a remarkable judge of character," she snapped, groaning in irritation as a lock of hair fell from her plaited coil. A sharp boom turned Elsa's eyes to the darkening sky. A storm was rolling in, and judging by the looks of it, it wasn't going to pass quickly. She considered, momentarily, changing it into snow, but that would do them even less good. The horse bucked beneath them when lightning flashed in harsh cracks against the roiling backdrop of the sky.

"We should find shelter," Hans murmured, glancing skyward.

"I _know," _she retorted through gritted teeth, "I'm perfectly capable of—_what _are you _doing?" _She watched him climb down from the horse. A drop of rain fell onto her nose, making her blink in surprise. Another crack of thunder sent the horse into hysterics again. Hans surprised her by taking the sash decorating the horse's saddle off and carefully wrapping it around the agitated animal's head, covering his eyes.

"I don't want him to throw you off," Hans explained, soothing the horse by petting his jaw. She glared at the back of his fiery red hair, both annoyed and uneasy. The next blast of thunder brought the gush of rain, soaking both of them and the horse within seconds. White blonde fringe stuck to her forehead in messy strands, falling into her eyes. "I think I see something ahead!" The horse tried to fight him, but relented, letting the prince lead him through the torrent.

Cold raindrops pelted Elsa's face, stinging the pale skin as she felt her hair began to come undone. In the darkness, she glanced around the wood, feeling a pang of fear because it looked unfamiliar to her. Trees seemed to loom rather than shelter, casting long shadows upon the ground. Hans' head was bowed, pulling the horse, his red hair matted to his forehead, shirt soaked through to the skin. Elsa's eyes fell to the reins, where her hands were clutched, and she gasped when she saw she'd nearly frozen them through. She squeezed her eyes closed, feeling like an uncertain eight your old girl again. Her old mantra chanted mockingly in her mind.

_Conceal, don't feel. _

She could feel the ice pouring from her body in waves, flowing behind them as they walked. She dearly hoped Hans didn't notice. Her thoughts turned to Anna, on her honeymoon. It was all Elsa had ever wanted for her sister; to see her happy and healthy, married to someone who loved her. Not trapped inside the gates of the castle walls with nobody to talk to but paintings and armor. Soon, Anna and Kristoff would have children. Soon, she would be an aunt and the corridors of the castle would once again be full of children's laughter, as it should have always been.

"My lady, I think I see something ahead!" Hans called over the roar of the downpour. The sky flashed furiously, before a long roll of thunder shook the ground beneath them, frightening Magnus. Elsa had to lean forward and clutch the reins tighter still, sitting astride the saddle and gripping it with her thighs. "Whoa!" Hans coaxed the animal, while Elsa's pulse raced.

_Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. _

"Here." Elsa nearly flew off the other side of the horse as Hans' hand touched her waist. "Let me help you down."

"I c-can manage on my own," she told him through gritted teeth, bristling when he ignored her, lifting her down off of the horse. His eyes flitted over to the ice covered reins and the trail behind the horse, before meeting hers, but he said nothing of it. They stood facing each other in the pouring rain, each clearly waiting for the other to say something.

"There's a cottage just there," he finally told her, looking down at her. "We should wait it out there. You're shivering."

"I am n-not sh-shivering," Elsa protested, scowling in irritation that she was, indeed trembling from the cold for the first time in her life. The cold had always been her ally; something that made her who she was, but this was different. Her lovely riding habit was soaked through to the skin and she could feel the fabric of her chemise chafing against her damp, chilled skin. The thought of a warm bath and dry clothing seemed a far off dream for a moment, tormenting her. Another flash of lightning lit the sky as if the sun were shining for a moment, before a cracking sound turned her head. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw the tall, shadowy form of a tree falling toward them, rendering her frozen to the spot. The horse darted away, spooked by the sound of it, while the vague realization that she'd been knocked to the ground dawned on her.

Hans' face hovered over her, checking her over for bumps and bruises. He seemed so unlike the heartless monster that had come after her sword in hand, that for a moment, she took his proffered hand, letting him pull her to her feet. Half of the pins had fallen from her hair, leaving it hanging unattractively in wet strands. "Are you hurt?" His green shone with concern, holding her by the shoulders. Remembering herself, Elsa shrugged out of his grip, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"I'm fine," she told him sternly, nodding toward the cottage. The windows were dark and judging by the condition of the wooden steps onto the porch paired with the spider webs near the roof, this particular cabin had been abandoned for some time. Reaching out, she opened the door, which swung open, creaking loudly. Her eyes fell on a small pile of wood covered in dust near the hearth. A broken down bed sat in the corner of the room near a meager wooden table with one chair. Whoever had lived here had long since abandoned it.

"When the storm passes, I'll try to find your horse," Hans' voice came from near the door. "No use going after him in this."

"No," she sighed, thinking of poor Magnus. He was smart enough, she had faith he'd find some shelter. "I suppose not." Pushing the hair that had fallen out of her face, Elsa removed the sopping wet jacket of her riding habit and draped it over the dusty chair. Her blouse wasn't much better off, clinging to her arms uncomfortably. Hans moved toward the fireplace, crouching and attempting to spark a flame with two twigs, to no avail. The rain fell harder still, hitting the roof of the cottage with furious intensity. Elsa had never been thrilled with thunderstorms. The noise had always unsettled her as a child, and had left her tormented with worry over what little control she had over her ability. Her eyes fell to the riding gloves she'd discarded with her jacket.

_Conceal, don't feel. _

Sometimes Elsa wondered if she would ever stop thinking those words. She no longer believed them, but it had been her mantra for so long, it was a hard habit to break.

Her eyes fell on the back of Hans' bowed head as he worked on starting a fire. She could see he was still weak from whatever had left him on the shore last evening. His hands were clumsy and she could tell from across the room that they were shaking with exhaustion. Scowling, she crossed the distance between them, bending down to see. The flames he produced with the twigs were too small, flickering out almost instantly in the damp air. She glanced back at her riding jacket, seeing the scorch marks from when he'd burnt her on the way to see the trolls.

"Fire!" She exclaimed, almost clapping her hands at the realization. He looked up at her in with furrowed brows. "Your power," she clarified, gesturing to his hands. "Use your power."

"I…can't," he told her, wide-eyed. "I don't know how to make it happen on my own."

"That I can help with," she told him, easing down onto the floor beside him. Reluctantly, she took his wrist into her hand and guided his hands over the wood pile in the hearth, feeling his eyes on her face. Ignoring his stare, she kept her eyes on his hands. "Close your eyes. You have to imagine the magic flowing through your veins and out through your finger tips. If you can visualize it, you can control it."

He gave her a doubtful look, but closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. Nothing happened, causing him to sigh in frustration. "It's not working."

"Just concentrate," she told him, trying to keep an even tone. The last thing they needed was him to lose his temper and set the whole place ablaze. It was so old that it would probably go up in flames as if it were nothing but thin paper and kill them with it. His eyes opened, boring straight into hers as if he could see straight through to her soul.

"Tell me what I did to you," he implored her.

Elsa faltered, taken aback by his request as she let go of his wrists, shaking her head. "No."

"I need to know what to atone for," he told her so sincerely, she had to look away. "If you would just tell me…_please."_

"_If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please." _

"_Don't you see? I can't." _

"Queen Elsa…."

A sudden surge of anger raced through her. She turned blazing eyes on him. "You really want to know?" She asked sharply. "You used my sister to try and steal my throne. You left her for dead and you tried to kill me !" Her voice lowered. "But do you want to know the worst part? You pretended to be a good person while _doing _it. You made my sister believe that you were worthy of her love only to deliberately rip it away from her. You were the _worst _kind of person. I don't even care that you tried to kill me, but you hurt the only person who mattered to me. And for that, I can't forgive you."

Hans stared at her agape, all of the color leaving his cheeks. The dark circles beneath his eyes became more prominent in the darkness, the obvious exhaustion from his plight aging him significantly. He no longer seemed a twenty-five year old in his prime, but an elderly man defeated by the years that he'd been living. He bowed his head, looking down into his lap as she she'd knocked the wind right out of him. Vaguely, Elsa noticed that the ground they were sitting on was covered with a thin layer of frost thanks to her outburst.

That's when she felt heat. Whatever emotional response she'd drawn out of Hans had worked and there was a handsome blaze in the fireplace. Her earlier anger was replaced by sudden relief as the warmth surrounded her, radiating through her damp clothing to her chilled skin. She wished fervently that she could discard the wet garments clinging to her body and dry herself, but there was no way she was going to sit in a darkened cabin with a man she despised wearing nothing but a chemise. Instead, she opted to pull her knees to her chest as she'd done many times before, though she could not deny that she was shivering. It was an unfamiliar feeling and one she didn't like. The sky outside gave no indication that it was, in fact, midday and not midnight; if anything, it seemed to be getting darker. Less time passed between each terrifying rumble of thunder. Elsa stared into the undulating flames, thinking of the way her father used to comfort her during storms.

"_When you hear the thunder, it's the sound of the thunder god's hammer striking a foe. He's protecting our realm from those who seek to bring darkness to the world." _

"_He uses his powers to do good for others?" _Elsa had asked, eyes wide with wonder.

_Yes, Elsa," _her father had replied, closing both of his large hands over her small hand. _"When we are given gifts, we must use them to help those who don't have them. For example, we are the Royal family. We have much to be thankful for, but all of our wealth is nothing without the hard work of our people. We must be generous and share that bounty with everyone. It is our duty and our honor. You will be Queen someday, my love. You must know this." _

"_Tell me more about the thunder god!" _She'd exclaimed, bouncing excitedly.

"_Well," _he grinned, pulling her to sit on his knee. _"There was a time when this land was run by an evil troll King. It is said that the thunder god's lightning drove him out of the land and began a time of peace…"_

Elsa's brow furrowed. She hadn't thought of that in so long, she'd almost forgotten about her father's stories. He'd loved to tell stories and use different voices for each character, using big gestures and making she and Anna giggle until their sides hurt. After she'd struck Anna with her power while they were playing, the stories had stopped, the sisters had been separated and that man whose eyes had been so full of life and humor, had grown serious and sad whenever he'd looked at her. It made her feel like a broken doll; still pretty to look at but useless, all the value diminished. She'd have given anything to hear her father's warm chuckle again; to see the gentle way he used to tease her mother, telling jokes and making her roll her eyes, though she'd never been able to resist a laugh or two. He'd called Mama "Lily Flower", which she'd pretended to hate, but would always end up giving him a kiss on the lips anyway. Elsa remembered thinking that if she ever got married, that was the kind of love she wanted.

Elsa yelped as she felt something cover her shoulders and realized Hans had found a musty old blanket. Though it was full of dust and probably any number of dead insects, the comfort was instant, calming her shivering. "Wh-what about you?" She asked, clutching the covers around herself. He shrugged, sitting beside her.

"I don't get cold," he murmured, not looking at her. Elsa noticed that he'd removed his shirt and laid it flat in front of the fire. She quickly averted her eyes, wondering how bad the scandal would be if they were found together in this state. Of course, they were sitting at least three feet apart, but the situation reeked of impropriety. "You're never going to warm up in that wet dress," he finally told her, looking sideways at her. "It's wool," he pointed out. "It's too heavy. You're going to catch a chill."

Elsa glared at him. "If you think I'm going to disrobe in front of you—"

"Look," he sighed, "I can't imagine what you must be thinking of me. After what you told me, I can't say I blame you. But I also know that I can't have you dying of pneumonia because you were too damned stubborn to remove your skirt."

"How do I know you aren't going to try anything…?" Elsa challenged, holding the blanket tighter still. Hans laughed sharply.

"Your Majesty, do I look like I'm in any shape to ravish you or any other woman?" He raised a sardonic brow at her, leaning weakly back on his elbows. "I can barely stand on my own two feet after that ordeal in the rain. The horse nearly knocked the wind out of me." Silence fell between them.

"Magnus," Elsa finally spoke with an exhale.

"What?"

"The horse. His name is Magnus. He was my father's." Elsa wasn't sure why she was telling him this. "He was a wedding anniversary gift from my mother right before they—" She stopped, clamping her mouth shut and staring at Hans, unblinking. His features softened in the firelight. "—before they died."

"I'm sorry."

"No," she sighed. "You're not. You just don't know it." Frustrated, Elsa unhooked the clasp of her riding skirt and pulled it off, along with her petticoats, tossing them aside. They fell with a heavy splat into a pile near the fire. She couldn't hold back the breath of satisfaction she felt as the warmth of the fire spilled into her chemise. At least her stockings hadn't gotten too wet, protected by layers of muslin and wool, though there was now the slight matter that her chemise barely reached mid-thigh, but at the moment all that mattered was how gloriously warm the fire was and how good it felt to be dry. Reaching up, she removed the few pins that were still left in her hair and let it down, untying the ribbon holding the braid together and combing her fingers through the unruly silver blonde waves. It still smelled like rose oil from her bath. Her scalp was still smarting from the tightly pinned coiffure that had come undone, so she massaged it with her fingertips.

She sagged in defeat before the fire. Yesterday had been wonderful. She'd watched her sister marry a man who loved her. She'd been smiling; happy. Never in her wildest imagination would she have thought that Hans would wash up (quite literally) into her life again. Never would she have dreamt that she would be going to the same trolls that had saved her sister for help. And she certainly wouldn't have planned on being stranded in a sudden thunderstorm with the very villain in question. Worst of all, she now knew that Hans possessed a power not unlike her own and that their lives were tied together by some sick strand of Fate.

Elsa turned her eyes toward him, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees. Though he'd lost weight in the nearly two years since her coronation, she could see that he was still well formed, though she noticed a few surprising faint pink scars over the tops of his shoulders and back. It was somewhat surprising to her to see a few freckles scattered attractively over his shoulder blades. Swallowing, she realized green eyes were on her, watching her; assessing her. Self-consciously, she tucked her exposed legs as far beneath the blanket as she could, looking quickly back into the fire.

The storm had to end soon…didn't it?

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're doing this," Kristoff groaned, buttoning the top of his shirt and making Anna laugh.<p>

"Because we were _invited, _Kristoff," she reminded him. "Oaken was nice enough to let us stay in the cabin for half price even though he knows we can afford triple the price he charges normally. The least we can do is eating dinner with him and his family." Anna touched his arm, resting her cheek against his shoulder and meeting his eyes in the mirror. "I know you still have problems being around other people, but it's going to be fine." She turned him to face her, putting her hand up to his cheek and smiling at the slight bristle on his jaw. "Because I'm going to be right there with you."

Kristoff surprised her by pulling her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair. He was a man of few words; sometimes surly, sometimes not, but Anna had come to learn that he was a quietly passionate man who loved with every ounce of strength he possessed. "I love you," he told her hoarsely.

"Hey…I know, I know…" She pulled back, holding his face in her hands. "I love you too. So _much, _okay?"

"You saved me, Anna," he told her brokenly. "I was so…_wrong…_before I met you. About people, about everything. You made me feel like a real person for the first time in…well, _ever." _

"You _are _a real person," Anna laughed, straightening his vest. "You're _my _person." She looked up to see the pupils in his dark eyes dilate. In the extremely short time they'd been married, she'd already become familiar with the implications of that expression. It usually ended up with her beneath him (although sometimes they tried other variations…)

"We could just stay here," Kristoff grinned against the skin of her neck, and for a fleeting moment when his lips touched her throat, she really considered taking him up on his offer. She could send Olaf to tell Oaken that she was under the weather…

"No!" She laughed, shoving at his muscular form. "You're not getting off that easy."

"You're telling me…" He muttered under his breath, blond hair falling into his eyes.

"I'll make it up to you later…" She promised, kissing his cheek. "I, uh…actually wanted to talk to you about something." His brow raised expectantly at her, holding her more tightly against him and looking down into her face with concern. After their argument earlier, she knew he was still feeling guilty. "No, no…it's nothing big…I mean it's _kind _of big, but it's not like a big deal."

"Anna," he sighed impatiently.

"Right, right…get to the point, Anna," she muttered to herself, "I was thinking, that instead of going straight back to the castle at the end of the week, maybe we could…extend the honeymoon a little…?"

"I don't follow," Kristoff said, sitting on the bed so that she was standing between his legs.

"I, um…what I mean is, I've been thinking a lot about…about my family." She cleared her throat. "My parents have been gone for almost five years now, and before I met you, I didn't get to see anyone…ever…other than a few dinner parties and a ball my parents threw for some diplomats that I snuck into when I was twelve. And then, my cousin came for Elsa's coronation and we had _such _a good time together, remember? You even liked her husband!"

"Well, I mean, I didn't really get to talk to him much—"

"The point is," Anna interrupted, "Rapunzel and I have been writing to each other ever since, and she's about to have her baby…and I just…I've never even held a baby before…like I've seen them, you know, people in the village have them…and I guess I _was _a baby once…"

Kristoff laughed. "Anna…"

"And I know that you have the ice business and Sven to think of, but I really just want to go and spend some time with Rapunzel and see the baby—"

"Anna!"

"But I don't want to freak you out, because we just got married yesterday, so I don't want you to think 'oh no, she totally wants a baby now!' because I don't, I swear! I just _really _think it will be good for us to see a new kingdom and Corona is supposed to be _really _nice—"

"_Anna," _Kristoff cupped her chin in his hand, chuckling, "Fiestypants…we can go." His eyes met hers. "Of course we can go. I told you before, don't worry about my ice business. And Sven can stay here with Elsa. She loves him."

"She does," Anna smiled, "She always makes sure she has a carrot with her when she goes out to the stables." She sighed, "I think she's lonely."

"I think so too," Kristoff agreed.

"When we get back, we should throw a ball for her birthday and invite a bunch of suitors!" Anna exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"One thing at a time, Fiestypants." Kristoff gave her a quick peck on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. "First Corona. We can head down to the port this weekend and book a passage." Anna squealed excitedly, flinging her arms around Kristoff and knocking him onto his back while she peppered his face with kisses. He smirked, pulling her lips to his and flipping her onto her back beneath him, trailing his lips once again over her throat. Anna's eyes opened wide as she swatted at him, squirming out from beneath him.

"Nice try, Prince Kristoff," she snickered, "But we're still going to Oaken's."

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys...THANK you for your reviews and your faves and just...ugh. Thank you for loving HansElsa as much as I do.  
><strong>

**So, FYI, this is kind of going to be a crossover with Tangled if you couldn't tell.  
>I work under the headcanon that Queen Primrose and Queen Lillian of Arendelle are sisters. (Queen and King of Arendelle are going to be named after Lillian and Walt Disney)<br>**

**Surprises and fun stuff ahead (I hope).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick FYI: **

**There's a little Corona interlude mid-chapter. This will be important later. **

**Thank you, THANK YOU. For your kind comments and your favoriting this little endeavor of mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hans awoke to the sound of gentle rain on the wooden roof of the cottage. The storm had mercifully passed, though night had fallen, leaving them stranded together until morning. Or maybe it was morning? He was unsure. Sitting up, he wiped his face to rid himself of the awful visions that always accompanied sleep and stared into the dying embers of the fire. His dreams were forever the same confusing myriad of faces he didn't recognize and places he didn't remember ever being. Between the cold, red haired woman and the pale beauty he now knew to be Queen Elsa, they taunted him nightly. Now, he knew why; what he'd done. He didn't <em>feel <em>like a monster, but the way the Queen of Arendelle's blue eyes flashed with accusation made it clear that he was guilty. It was horrifying to think that he'd lost every piece of himself only to find out that his true self wasn't worth restoring.

This dream had been different though; he'd been younger, in his teens, perhaps. It had been dark, moonlight shining into the window of the bedroom he was in. Sitting atop the blankets, he'd marveled in wonder when he snapped his fingers and produced a small flame, faintly illuminating the room. For the first time in his unremarkable life, he felt special.

Was that true?

Now that he was fully awake, Hans couldn't remember why it was that he had never felt special. Memories seemed to linger on the periphery of his consciousness, ever present but just out of his reach. Names remained on the tip of his tongue only to be left unspoken. It was maddening.

His eyes fell back to the sleeping woman. The meager flame cast shadows over the floor and setting the Queen's pale skin aglow. Long strands of silvery blonde hair fanned around her face making her seem almost childlike in slumber, like a porcelain doll. He felt the strangest urge to touch the gentle curve of her cheek just to see if the skin was as soft as it looked. He did not remember wronging this woman, but he could not imagine ever wanting to hurt her.

Elsa stirred, stretching languidly, causing the hem of her chemise to raise dangerously high, revealing silky smooth thighs above her white stockings. Hans quickly averted his eyes, though the image was scalded into his brain. Of course, _that _would be the memory he would hold onto. Wonderful. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking away sleep as she took in her surroundings before gasping. A thin layer of frost spread around her as she sat bolt upright, clutching the blankets over her body to hide herself. He couldn't help half an amused smirk because she was so innocently modest, it was refreshing.

His eyes widened.

_Why _should it be refreshing? Had he known women who _weren't _modest? It made no sense, but he just…felt it. Then again, he _had _been a prince – or rather – he supposed he still _was, _technically anyway. He'd surely known women, and he'd more than likely lain with some of them. Princes never lacked for companionship; that much, he knew.

Hans watched out of the corner of his eye as the Queen quickly retrieved her skirt and pulled it on over her chemise. It had dried, though the lovely fabric was badly wrinkled. It was probably ruined. Standing, Elsa moved to the dusty window, squinting out into the pitch black night.

"The rain isn't bad now. We should leave," she told him.

Hans rose to his feet as well. "We should wait until sunrise. There are wolves in these woods."

Cold blue eyes turned on him. "You don't even remember your own name. How can you possibly know that?"

"Tracks," he informed her, folding his arms. "As we were leaving the Valley."

"I've been alone in these woods before," she snapped, tossing the thick curtain of light hair over her shoulder. It fell in cascading waves nearly to her waist.

"Regardless…" He began, seeing that she wasn't going to relent. "I insist we wait until daybreak."

"Then _you _wait here," she told him moodily, gathering her jacket and reaching for the door. "I'm leav—" Hans stepped in front of the door with his arms crossed, patiently looking down into her flashing eyes. Glaring, she stood defensively with her arms raised, probably poised to stab him in the throat with an icicle she conjured, or maybe her bare hands; he wasn't sure which was more likely at this point. Swallowing, he stood his ground, extending his own arms, though he wasn't sure whether he could conjure any fire on cue. It was a strange curse he had; when he wanted to use it, nothing happened and other times, it could occur at the most inopportune moments. The Queen finally relented, seemingly remembering herself and rolling her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed. "Daybreak and no later."

"Of course," he allowed amiably, exhaling and realizing that she could probably kill him with little more than a flick of her wrist, but she didn't have it in her to intentionally hurt anyone. (For which, he was grateful.) As she turned away from the door and moved back toward the warmth of the dying fire, Hans' eyes lingered on her long hair. It seemed a shame that it would soon be contained and pinned up, masking its beauty.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, lingering near the door. She turned to look at him expectantly, though she said nothing. Hans took his chance. "If I wanted your kingdom, why would I pursue your sister?" At her startled expression, he quickly added, "I'm just trying to make sense of it. You're the Queen. Why not just woo you instead?"

"Anna was an easy target. She's loving and open and too trusting, even now. You knew I would see right through your so-called affections, and I did," Elsa told him acidly. "I forbade the marriage, actually, though it wasn't actually anything against you in particular; it was more the fact that she'd accepted a proposal from a man she'd met hours earlier. However, the fact that you'd proposed did nothing to ease my suspicion of you—"

"Hold on," Hans interrupted incredulously. "We became engaged after _one _day of knowing each other? That's ridiculous!"

"Yes, that was sort of the reaction I was going for on the first take," she muttered, though he noticed the corner of her lip twitch slightly as if she were fighting a smile.

Hans realized he'd never seen her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Corona<strong>

Passing the time had never been difficult for Rapunzel. In fact, she was _kind _of an expert. But, confinement was a different kind of special hell. Not only was she shut in, she was stuck in bed with the windows closed. Worst of all, she wasn't supposed to see Eugene, though that rule had been compromised and she'd fought the midwife into allowing her to have open windows. The truth was that confinement had awakened a strange new feeling of panic inside her. It had never bothered her, being shut away in a tower for her entire life, but every since…well, _everything, _the thought of going back was both horrifying and wrong.

She despised everything about confinement, because it was everything she feared; being locked away in the dark and hidden from the world. Of course, she knew it was all worth it to bring a baby into the world. It was a small price to pay to have someone who was part her and part Eugene, and to give that someone all the things she'd never known she was missing until she'd missed them. How naïve she'd been.

Being shut in also inevitably led to more spare time, which then led to thinking, which wasn't always a good thing. As her middle grew, so did her worries. It occurred to her one unseasonably warm April night that she'd been stolen from her cradle as an infant. Of course, this wasn't news, she'd known this, but now…she understood what it meant. Her mother had carried her for nine months, had endured confinement and nearly died to give birth only to have her child ripped away before she'd even been christened. Rapunzel didn't think she'd have been able to bear it. She'd woken Eugene, terrified, and sobbed until her lungs hurt while he'd held her.

Truthfully, this entire pregnancy had been filled with uncertainty. Shortly after their marriage nearly five years earlier, she'd been pregnant and had lost that child early on. Honestly, it had been somewhat of a relief at the time, because she hadn't been in a place where she'd thought she could mother a child. Not that she hadn't been saddened by the loss, of course. Her mother had been extremely helpful, unwavering in her constant support. It was something that, almost seven years after Gothel's death, Rapunzel was still getting used to. It had been a while since Rapunzel had found herself unnecessarily apologizing for things, but there were still moments of doubt that took her by surprise.

And then there was the hair.

One morning, a few weeks earlier, she'd woken to Pascal tugging her hair desperately; an old habit of his when something was wrong. Eugene was still out cold, snoring slightly in the warm light of dawn. Pascal was yellow for some reason, which was weird because there wasn't anything yellow in the room aside from the sun designs on the canopy of the bed. Sitting up, she'd wiped her eyes and dropped a peck on Pascal's head, though he continued to gesture wildly, pointing to his head. Frowning, she checked him over, seeing nothing wrong with his head. Pascal shook his head before pointing to _her _head. Confused, Rapunzel reached up to touch her short hair, running her hand over the length of it. Her eyes widened when she followed it all the way to her shoulder. Eyes wide, she'd turned to look at her reflection in the mirror…

…and screamed.

She was _blonde! _And her hair was longer, nearly six inches longer. Eugene had shot up in the bed, taken one look at her and opened his own mouth to scream.

"_Don't _freak out!" She'd told him quietly, glancing toward the door and envisioning the entire fleet of guards bursting through the doors to find Rapunzel clutching her pet chameleon in one hand, her newly long(ish) blonde hair in the other and her husband having a mental breakdown. That would just be _wonderful. _The scream died in his throat, though his mouth still hung open.

"How…?"

"I don't know," she'd cut him off.

"Wha—"

"I don't _know." _

"You're _blonde, _Blondie!" He'd told her in horror. Rapunzel set Pascal down on the bed, rolling her eyes.

"My eyes _do _work, Eugene," she had reminded him, crossing her arms over her impressively swollen middle. She gasped, making Pascal jump straight up in the air. "What if it's…what if the power is back?" Eugene looked slightly ill while she'd struggled to climb back up into the bed and started to sing, keeping her eyes on the reflection in the mirror. The blonde hair remained glossy, but it was not glowing. They sagged in relief together.

There was a frantic knock at her bedroom door, followed by her mother's voice. "Rapunzel? Is everything alright? The guard told us he heard you scream!"

"Ugh, this is perfect," Eugene groaned, lying back against the pillows with his arm over his eyes. Rapunzel had crossed to open the door, finding both parents in their nightclothes standing there. They both gaped at the sight of her.

"Does it look that bad?" She'd asked, frowning and touching the shoulder length tresses. The Queen immediately composed herself. "Of course it doesn't look bad, Darling. It's just…surprising."

"And…_blonde…" _The King had added, dazed.

Her mother had smacked him sternly on the arm. "_Thomas." _

In the weeks since, the blonde had remained and the growth had slowed. It was still just below her shoulders, but Rapunzel had to admit that it was nice to have it there again. She felt like her old self, but even better because she didn't have to brush a thousand pounds of it. Being stuck in this confinement though, wasn't much better. She was most definitely looking forward to the arrival of this remarkably active baby, but she _really _hoped it was soon. Especially since her parents had been gone for a week now, attending her cousin Anna's wedding in Arendelle. Rapunzel had been sorely disappointed she couldn't attend, but she had promised Anna in her last letter that they would see each other once the baby was born and big enough to have visitors. Judging by the size of her, however, this baby was _already _big enough to have visitors. He or she also seemed to have more elbows and knees than one should.

Looking at Pascal, who was curled comfortably atop the mountain that was her belly, she sighed, making him open his eyes. "I want to go outside." He nodded sadly, pouting. "Eugene is stuck meeting with the Duke and Duchess of something or other, so he's not here to keep me company and _ugh, _I hate this." Again, her buddy nodded, though she noticed a little twinkle of mischief in the chameleon's eyes. "Are you…thinking what I'm thinking?" He nodded, grinning. "Good," she struggled to sit up, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Let's break _out." _

There was just one small catch…the midwife. A large woman, who looked strong enough to arm wrestle Hook Hand named Frau Berta, who was asleep just outside the bedroom door. Rapunzel could tell because Berta snored even louder than Maximus. Pascal, being the sweetheart he was, helped her get her slippers on while she pulled her lavender dressing gown around herself. Eugene called Berta "The Colonel" because she wasn't quiet in her dislike of him and her disapproval of his presence in the confinement room.

Enough was enough though.

Rapunzel had spent eighteen years of her life locked up. She was twenty-five now, and about to be a mother. Not to mention, she was the Crown Princess of Corona. As Eugene would say: She damn well deserved some time to herself. Rapunzel opened the door just a crack and made sure that Berta was really asleep. Judging by the half smile on her face and the roaring sound of her snore, she was out cold. Even ready to burst with child, Rapunzel was very light on her feet and slipped past the woman with no problem, satin slippers barely making a sound on the marble of the castle floor.

Rapunzel had very nearly reached the door leading out to the courtyard when she heard Eugene's voice.

"I'm not interested. Herbert never gave a shit about me before, so he can go to hell."

"But, he's _dying _Your Highness," another man pleaded, "After the death of his son last year, you are his only living heir. He _is _your father after all."

"He never cared about being my father until I became Prince," Eugene returned icily. "Because while that hell hole of an orphanage was just _lovely, _you can see why I decided to leave."

"Well, you understand, with social circumstances being as they are…and…and—"

Rapunzel stepped around the corner into the library. "I'm sure you can understand Prince Eugene's hesitation, sir," she said, ignoring the startled look her husband was giving her. "We will think on it and come to a decision together."

"Of course, Your Highness," the man squeaked with a bow, before giving Eugene one last look and disappearing out of the room.

"Okay, A. Why are you out of bed? And B. No we will _not _think about it," he told her, reaching her in three steps, placing a supportive hand at the small of her back. "You realize that if The Colonel notices you're gone, she's going to cut my balls off, right?"

"Eugene, _ew!" _Rapunzel laughed. "I'm sorry, I just…I couldn't _take _it anymore. I know confinement is just what women do, but I can't handle it. I just feel so…_helpless _in there. Like I used to, you know?" His eyes softened as he pulled her against the warmth of his body, resting his chin atop her head.

"Yeah, well…I hate it too, you know," he told her, "While you're living it up spending your days with Berta in bed, I have to deal with, well…_that. _You're gonna have to really start pulling your weight around here, Blondie." Rapunzel snickered, knowing he was just using humor to cope like always.

"It will be fine once Mama and Papa get home," she assured him. "Eugene…do you…do you ever worry about the baby?"

"What d'you mean?" He pulled back, looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Like…someone might try to…" She gestured in defeat, unable to look him in the eye.

"Hey, whoa," he said, tilting her chin up with the crook of his finger. "_No. _Nobody is going to try and take the baby. Not with Max and your dad and all of the guards around. Besides, the baby isn't going to be born with magical glowing hair. He or she is just a normal, seemingly healthy baby."

"Or octopus," Rapunzel giggled. "I swear, sometimes he or she feels like he has eight legs."

"Creepy," Eugene smirked, guiding her toward the open French doors in the library. "So, let's get you some fresh air. It just rained, but the sun's out now."

"I know, I can smell it," Rapunzel told him, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She was grateful the front of it was pulled back into a ribbon and out of her face, because she was feeling slightly overheated. It was pretty common lately.

They'd very nearly reached the door, when Rapunzel stopped dead, eyes widening. Eugene paused, looking back at her with a laugh. "Already need a break, Goldie?"

"No, I…" Rapunzel glanced down, feeling a slow trickle of something on her leg. "Eugene, I think I'm having the baby."

Nine hours. It had been nine _hours _since Rapunzel had been in labor. Nine hours since he'd rejected the father he'd never known. Nine hours ago, he'd been Prince Eugene of Corona; now he was Prince Eugene of Corona: Incipient Father, Nervous Husband and Generally Hot Mess. How could he be a father when his own hadn't even wanted _him? _And _why _the Hell had the King and Queen decided _now _was a good time to go to a wedding in Arendelle? Shit, they'd probably be lucky if they weren't snowed in. Not that Eugene didn't _like _Elsa, but the fact that she could probably castrate him via icicle with one flick of her hand was not the most soothing of notions.

And then, what if the kid was a _girl? _Eugene couldn't father a girl! He could charm the pants off a girl, sure, but _father _one? Gods, above…he was screwed if it was a girl. He'd be cursed to spend his days wearing tiaras and playing dolls with a little Blondie clone. When she grew up, he'd have to worry about boys and the rebellious stage and falling for bad boys to punish him.

Oh _shit. _He'd have to get a gun. And then learn to shoot it.

And that damned ogre of a midwife wouldn't allow him in the room, of _course, _so he'd just been pacing furiously, for the past nine hours. Max lingered in the courtyard, keeping him company and rolling his eyes as Eugene slowly lost his mind. He couldn't wait until he didn't have to see The Colonel glaring at him every day, accusing him with her beady little eyes, monopolizing Rapunzel's time. She'd already reprimanded him for letting Rapunzel leave the confinement room. Like it was _his _fault. Blondie was a precocious little shit. Everyone knew it. And it's not like he could fault _Rapunzel _for wanting out; it wasn't like she'd spent eighteen years in a doorless tower with an appearance obsessed psychopath who used her daughter's _hair _as an anti-wrinkle regiment.

Eugene took a long swig of the whiskey he'd swiped from the King's private stash in the library, emptying the bottle, before hurling it at the brick wall of the castle. Maximus raised an eyebrow at him. "Shut up," he slurred slightly, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "When you have a kid, you can judge. Until then, bite me."

_You're an idiot, _he seemed to say with his eyes. Eugene couldn't really argue there. He _really _wasn't drunk enough yet. He wondered how the King had handled Rapunzel's birth years before. Of course, the circumstances were different because the Queen had been sick, but it would still be nice to have some support here. Rapunzel wasn't even due for another week or so, but apparently this kid already had a mind of its own.

_Please be a boy…please be a boy…pretty please? _

The sound of footsteps (the first he'd heard in hours) nearly made Eugene topple over a shrubbery, though Maximus caught him by the back of the shirt and set him to rights. He stepped inside the door, noticing the housekeeper, Mrs. Boatwright standing in the parlor holding a bundle of white blankets, though Eugene wasn't really sure if that was a baby or a clump of sheets. The sound it made, indicated that it was a baby. He sagged in relief, ready to fall to his knees in and thank the gods it was over.

"Your Highness, would you like to see your child?"

"Uh, yeah…" Eugene nodded, though he couldn't seem to remember how to move his feet until Max nudged him from behind. He gave the horse a look, before walking toward the housekeeper. "Is it a…?" He actually had no clue what he was asking, because he had no idea whether the bundled creature was male or female. The only thing he was really sure of was that it was bald, save for some golden hairs at the crown of its head.

"A girl," Mrs. Boatwright finished for him. "Small, but healthy," she added, smiling. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Um," he looked back at Max, who huffed and nodded encouragingly. "Yes…?" At the strange look the woman gave him, he added, "Yes." He held his arms out, letting the woman place the bundle with the bald head sticking out of it in his arms. He was surprised; it was sturdier than he'd anticipated. _And probably full of poop, _his subconscious added. Though, when he finally looked into the baby's face, he felt something unfamiliar. All of the fear he'd felt was definitely still there (he was literally having visions of himself in a tutu, playing Princess), but he realized he was kind of okay with it. She already looked like Rapunzel, thank goodness, but he thought – maybe it was in his head –that he saw himself in there too. The shape of her lips was his and the cute little quirked eyebrow? Definitely him.

"Mrs. Boatwright?" Another maid's frantic voice came from the hall while Eugene continued to look down at his daughter, feeling Max's nose nudge his arm. "Mrs. Boatwright!"

"What is it, Frannie?" The housekeeper asked, "The Prince is holding his daughter for the first time."

"Apologies, Ma'am…but the Princess is giving birth to a second child," the girl told them breathlessly. That got Eugene's attention.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Twins!" Frannie explained excitedly. "Princess Rapunzel is having _twins!" _

Dear Lord, no…this couldn't be happening. Eugene was just getting used to the one he was holding. Twins?

"I must go!" Mrs. Boatwright exclaimed, following the girl out of the room.

"No, but…I…wait—!" He called after her, holding the baby. They were already half way down the hall. Damned if he was just going to stand here and wait another nine hours. The baby's eyes were open, staring up at him in confusion. "Sorry, kid. Lesson One: Rebellion." He instructed Max to stay in the courtyard until he knew what was going on…and became a father of _two, _apparently.

There was a flurry of activity outside Rapunzel's birthing chamber; maids and other servants standing around excitedly. They all bowed at the sight of them, offering congratulations. He nodded, clutching the baby to his chest. "I have to get in there," he announced. They stared at him in horror.

"But, Sir…men aren't allowed in the birthing room…" A girl told him in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, well…I've never been great with rules," He informed them, throwing the door open and entering the room. _Kind _of a mistake, because his eyes went straight to the blanket where The Colonel was crouched and barking at Rapunzel to push. Poor Rapunzel was flushed and sweating with a cold towel on her forehead, blonde hair matted to her face.

"Eugene!" She cried, looking relieved. The midwife looked murderously over her shoulder at him.

"_Out." _

"No," he told her firmly.

"Men are _not _allowed in my birthing chamber," she snapped.

Eugene glared at her. "You'll have to throw me out physically. Would you throw a man holding an infant out?"

"Please, can he stay?" Rapunzel begged, tugging at Eugene's heartstrings.

"Fine, but stay at the _top _of the bed," Berta told him acidly. Eugene shuddered, thinking of the horrors that were coming _out _of Rapunzel at this moment.

"So," he said while Rapunzel caught her breath, "Twins, huh?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry…for what?" He asked, holding up the first baby for her to see. "For this? It's not what we planned, but it's not like we can't afford it…besides, you have to admit, we'll probably never be bored again. Then again…we'll probably never _sleep _again either, but ya know…"

"Don't make me laugh!" She groaned, sitting forward, holding her knees.

"Push! This one will be easier," The Colonel explained.

Eugene raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever pushed two kids out of your…?" He gestured downward with his eyes, earning a glare.

"I have six children," she told him gruffly. "Does that answer your question?" Turning back to your attention, she nodded. "Almost done, Your Highness!"

And then it was over. The room fell silent for a moment, and Eugene held his breath, holding his daughter closer, before Berta produced the second baby. Eugene was shocked to see a thick thatch of dark, curling hair atop its – _her? _– head.

_Two girls? _

He was being punished, he was sure of it. Two girls. Eugene Fitzherbert: Reformed Thief and Prince, Father of Twin Girls. He was doomed. So, why was he so sickeningly happy about it? The second baby was washed quickly and swaddled just like her sister, before she was given to Rapunzel, who was doing remarkably well, considering she'd just birthed _two _babies. In the future, Eugene would _never _admit that he had cried when his daughters were born. He would never own up to the fact that the mere sight of them turned him into a pathetic pile of mush. But right now, he didn't care.

"Thank you," he told Berta sincerely, choking the words out through tears. She nodded curtly, but her eyes were softer now than he'd ever seen.

"Of course."

"They need names," Rapunzel said, holding the dark haired baby, touching the curling hair on her head with the tips of her fingers.

"We can't just call them One and Two until they're old enough to realize?"

"Eugene!" She winced. "Don't make me laugh!"

He put an arm around her, pressing his lips to her temple.

"You pick one, I'll pick one," he offered.

She nodded, looking down at their dark haired daughter. "Luna." She met his eyes. "Your turn."

He looked down at the blonde baby, who was asleep and thought about those old stories he used to love. Flynn Rider had fallen in love with a girl who had golden hair the color of the sun. It fit perfectly. "Elena," he finally said. They both nodded, grinning and he took her free hand in his. It would have been a perfect moment if not for the strange odor that suddenly filled the room…Eugene's eyes flew open, looking down into his wife's amused face.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

><p>Both Elsa and Hans raised their eyes to the ceiling when the rain stopped; as if neither of them could quite believe the relentless storm had passed. It was hard to tell whether daybreak was near or not since the clouds were still black as night, but it was something at least. Her eyes fell on his form, dimly lit by the dying fire as he looked out the dusty old window of the cottage. In profile, he seemed so innocent and guileless. In all truth, Hans was exactly the type of man Elsa would have fancied in a simpler life. Tall and lean; athletic but not physically imposing like Kristoff. (Not that Kristoff wasn't a handsome man in his own right, but he was a bit too rugged for her liking.) Elsa had always envisioned herself marrying someone intelligent and charming; someone she could play a game of chess with and talk about books.<p>

Books had been her window to the world as a child. She'd loved immersing herself in a story and imagining what those characters looked and sounded like. She sometimes imagined herself as the heroine, being woken by True Love's Kiss or fighting glorious battles. There were also books, however, in which the villain was redeemed. It was an intriguing notion, undoubtedly. _Redeemed rakes make the finest husbands. _ Elsa wasn't sure that was true, but it was still fascinating. Things like that just didn't happen in real life; they couldn't.

Then again, hadn't Elsa nearly _been _the villain not two years before when her lack of control over her power had nearly killed Anna for the second time in their lives? It was a long time gone now, but the images still haunted her; both from their childhood and when Anna had turned completely to ice. She and Hans were probably more alike than Elsa would care to admit. Both were cowards, driven by fear; both hiding beneath gloves and masks.

But, Elsa pondered, maybe the world wasn't all black and white. She certainly knew that while people did terrible things, sometimes there was a better explanation than good and evil. _Not, _she remedied, that it was any excuse to _murder _someone and try to steal their kingdom. The truth was, Elsa knew nothing about Hans then and she most definitely knew nothing about him now. She knew he allegedly had twelve older brothers and was from the Southern Isles. She knew now that he could conjure fire as she could with ice. She didn't even know his last name. (And no, "Of the Southern Isles" did _not _count.)

What she _should _do is send him immediately back to the Southern Isles so that his family could deal with him as they deemed necessary. Hans, villain or not, was not her responsibility nor her business. The only thing stopping her was what the Troll had told them; that their fates were linked and always had been. How different would things have been if the King and Queen of the Southern Isles had not turned to darkness to rid their son of something he had been born with. Elsa felt extremely lucky that her parents, while overprotective, had never made her feel unloved or tried to change her. Despite their distance, Elsa knew her parents had loved her. She was starting to wonder whether Hans had ever known what that was like.

"Can I just ask you something?" Elsa broke the silence, emboldened by curiosity. Hans' green eyes turned toward her in surprise.

"I can't guarantee I'll know the answer," he reminded her tiredly, sagging against the window sill.

"I know, I just…I can't reconcile the person sitting in front of me with who you are—were."

"I don't want to be that person," he admitted. "What you told me…what I did. I just…I don't ever want to be that person again."

"You can't know that once you get your memories back you won't," Elsa told him, sighing.

"You should send me away," he insisted, meeting her eyes.

Elsa shook her head, "No, I want to keep you close so I know what you're up to. The last thing I want is to send you to the Southern Isles and have your family come after me. What if they blame me for what's become of you? And then there's the matter of our entwined fates."

"So, what are you going to do? Lock me in a dungeon?" Hans asked dryly. "The lighting in the dungeon does nothing for my complexion you know." Elsa stared at him, blinking in confusion. "That's a joke…you're supposed to laugh."

"Oh," Elsa said, though she didn't laugh.

"You're difficult to read, my lady," Hans told her. "I think you hide who you really are."

"You know nothing about me," Elsa fired back at him, "My entire kingdom knows I have power and they've accepted me."

"I'm not talking about the ice," he went on, "I'm talking about _you. _Elsa. I think you're funny and smart and you don't even know how wonderful you are because you are so used to hiding it."

Elsa glared at Hans, her eyes burning because she had never felt so utterly laid bare. She didn't want him to be right, certainly, but what was unnerving to her is that someone who had no recollection of himself or his association with her could _read _her so accurately that not even she could deny it. It infuriated her; made her want to throw a blast of ice in his direction. But she didn't. She held her composure as she always did and blinked a few times.

"Like I said," she told him in an even tone, "You know nothing about me."

The sound of horse hooves drew her attention away from him, and they both rose, rushing toward the old door of the cottage. The sight of her horse, Magnus, nearly made her fall and weep with relief. She'd been so worried about him all alone in the storm. Elsa rushed toward the horse and pressed her lips to the velvety softness of his nose. She noticed that he was surrounded by the palace guards, who looked concerned.

"My lady," the Captain said, dismounting and crossing to her, wrapping her in a blanket.

"No," she sighed, "Give him the blanket." She nodded toward Hans.

He began to protest. "That's not necessary—"

"Nonsense," she looked into his eyes sternly. "You're still malnourished and recovering from washing up onshore. You're bones, Hans. Take the blanket." He opened his mouth as if to argue again, but nodded, gratitude evident in his eyes.

"The whole castle has been worried for you, Your Majesty," the Captain told her, helping her up into Magnus' saddle.

"I'm sure," she sighed. "Let's just put it past us, shall we? Nothing a hot bath and a good rest won't fix, yes?" The Captain nodded, glancing at Hans warily.

"And what shall we do with…?" His eyes gestured toward the Prince, sagging in exhaustion.

"He stays, for now," Elsa instructed. "He'll remain in the South Wing under supervision."

"You don't have to do this," Hans insisted.

"Yes," she countered, swallowing hard. "I do." She turned back to the Captain. "He is to be kept safe. Understood?"

The Captain bowed in acknowledgment. "Your Majesty."


	6. Chapter 6

A chill woke Kristoff, bringing him out of a dark, dreamless sleep after a very long night. He grinned tiredly at the memory of it, glancing down at his bare torso, covered at the waist with the quilt. Turning over he reached to draw Anna closer with him and realized he was gazing dreamily into Olaf's eyes.

"Hellooo…" Olaf told him casually, grinning.

"Argh!" Kristoff flew backward out of the bed, clutching the sheets around his waist so as not expose himself to the snowman. "What are you _doing?" _

"The bed just looked so warm and comfy, I wanted to try it out! You and Anna never seem to want to leave it," he pointed out, making Kristoff cringe. "So, I wanted to see what all the fuss is about." Olaf's eyes narrowed. "Wait a sec, what are you wearing? You don't have any _clothes _on!"

"This day just gets better and better," Kristoff muttered, glaring at Olaf. "_Where _is _Anna!" _

"Whoa there, big guy…let's just breathe and talk it out," the infuriating little snowball said, "Anna and Sven headed out a couple hours ago to Oaken's Post so she could have them let Elsa know we're going to Corona!" He hopped off of the bed, "I hear it's really warm there. Have you heard that? I was thinking we could—"

"Olaf," Kristoff sighed, "You and Sven are staying here this time," he said gently. When the snowman's face fell, he quickly added, "Not that we don't love _having _you with us, it's just…" Kristoff thought for a moment, before he had an idea. "I haven't spent a lot of time apart from Sven, and obviously I can't take him on a ship for four days, so I figured since you and him are so _close _now, maybe you could keep him company while we're gone?"

"Oh!" Olaf brightened, nodding. "Of course! I'll give him a kiss and a hug from you every day!"

Kristoff made a face. "Ew, no. You don't have to…don't do that. Just keep him company," he repeated, fighting frustration. Olaf gave him a blank look.

"I've seen you let that reindeer lick you on the mouth," he pointed out. "And Sven's breath is almost as questionable as yours!"

"_Hey! _My breath smells fine!" Kristoff cried defensively.

"Don't worry, Kristoff! You can count on me!" Olaf exclaimed happily, completely ignoring Kristoff's defense. Anna certainly never complained and he made sure he always smelled good for her now, so he was _pretty _sure his breath didn't stink…

"Does my breath really smell that bad?" He asked, distracted as he perched on the edge of the bed, still clutching the sheets around his waist.

"I don't actually know," Olaf told him with a shrug. "I have a carrot for a nose."

"Good point," Kristoff sighed just as the door opened and Anna hurried in, her freckled face flush from the cold, mountain air.

"Hey, Anna!" Olaf cried excitedly. "Have you seen Kristoff's clothes? He must've lost them because he's _naked." _

"Oh, geez," Kristoff flopped back against the pillows, hiding his face with his arm. Anna's giggle filled the cabin warmly.

"Well," the snowman announced, "I'd better go tell Sven the news about us staying behind while you guys go to Corona."

"Good idea," Kristoff agreed, though he'd already told Sven yesterday.

"I got you a little surprise at the trading post," Anna added when he passed her. "Sven has it for you." Olaf gasped, clapping his hands and scurrying from the cabin, closing the door behind him. "Sorry I didn't tell you where I went," she told him, hanging her cloak over a chair and stepping out of her boots, tripping slightly as she tugged at them. It made Kristoff grin because it was so _her. _"You were just so peaceful, and I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"Oh, no…it was fine," he assured her, sitting up again. "I'll admit waking up next to Olaf was a little weird—"

"Wait, _what?" _Anna giggled.

Kristoff nodded. "I turned over to…erm…I was looking for you and…there he was."

"Oh my _goodness!" _She guffawed, hitting him with each syllable. "No wonder my side of the bed is all damp," she added.

"Hmm, yeah," Kristoff hoisted her over him by the waist so that she was straddling his middle. "Guess you'll have to stay on _my _side of the bed."

Anna laughed, spluttering in meager protest. "Oh, no…I…_oh!" _His hand had found the waistband of her drawers beneath her layers of skirt and had slipped inside. Amazing how much two people could learn about each other in just under a week.

"So, is everything all set with the travel plans then?" Kristoff asked, untying the ribbon holding her drawers together and dragging them off of her completely while she giggled.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow afternoon, and—" She gasped in surprise as he flipped her beneath him, pulling up the hem of her skirts.

"Hold this," he instructed, "Keep talking. I'm listening…intently." He gave her a smirk, before lowering himself onto the bed.

* * *

><p>In just five days, Rapunzel had come to cherish the quiet moments just before dawn, when the entire castle was quiet and the babies were sleeping. The problem was that they were up every two hours or so <em>before <em>that, and if one started crying, the other followed suit. She'd thought they were prepared to be parents after almost five years of marriage, but nothing could have prepared her for _two. _Not that she was complaining, of course. She adored every coo; every new face they made; she didn't even mind changing their linens, really. Even Eugene, who was decidedly _not _the definition of a morning person, had surprised her by helping take care of them with no fuss. According to the maids, it was rare that a husband help with the care of infants, and even rarer for a royal couple to care for their own. Which confused Rapunzel, because who _should _care for a baby but his or her parents? The mere thought of somebody else nursing her children made her want to cry. She was their _mother. _Royalty or not, she was going to nurse her own babies, despite the sleep that she so desperately was lacking.

To be fair, the babies were remarkably mild mannered. They didn't cry often; only when they were hungry or needed to be changed. Elena in particular was a very content infant. Luna was the more volatile of the two, but Rapunzel thought the dark haired baby might just be afraid of thunderstorms. There had been five thunderstorms in the past five days and Luna had wailed through all of them, only stopping when they were over. It was unusual weather for Corona, that was for sure, but it _was _nearly summer and, being on the water, a storm or two was inevitable.

Eugene stirred in the bed beside her, groaning into his pillow before opening an eye at her. "What's up, Blondie?"

A tired smile curved her lips. "You can't call me that anymore. My hair's brown again," she reminded him, holding her long, dark braid in her hand. The blonde hair that had come with her pregnancy had gone back to normal almost immediately after the birth. The hair however, seemed to have regained its ability to grow naturally.

"You'll always be Blondie to me," he told her, making her laugh because his voice was muffled in his pillow and he was already halfway on his way back to sleep. "Why you awake?"

"Just enjoying the quiet," she mused, glancing toward the door that led into the adjoining nursery.

"In the middle of the night?" Eugene asked with his eyes closed, turning to lie on his back with his arm draped across his forehead.

"Eugene, it's nearly sunrise," she giggled, shaking her head.

"But we just went to bed," he whined, cracking one eye open and looking out the open window to see the night sky partially illuminated by the first rays of sunlight coming over the horizon. "Damn it."

Rapunzel rose from the bed, drawing her lavender dressing gown around her (thankfully smaller) body, and padded over the plush carpet to the nursery door, peering into the room. After the unexpected arrival of the second baby, Mrs. Boatwright had sent for another cradle which had been retrieved in record time and the lovely nursery that she and her mother had so painstakingly decorated with suns and moons and stars became a nursery for _two _princesses instead of one. One thing was for certain, neither little girl would ever be lonely. _Like I was…_she added silently, though pushed the thought away, because it was long past. In a way, Rapunzel was glad her parents hadn't had any other children after her disappearance, because she had no idea how to be a sibling, and she had the nagging feeling that they wouldn't be too happy about their older sister swooping back into their lives and taking the crown.

Taking care, she walked softly across the room, peering into the first cradle. Elena lay on her back with her golden curls bright against the royal purple of the blanket beneath her tiny body. Even at five days old, she exuded a serene, almost calming presence. She was a breathtakingly beautiful baby, reminding Rapunzel of the porcelain baby dolls she'd seen in the village. The baby's eyes were open, staring calmly up at Rapunzel, making her smile.

"Good morning," she whispered, touching Elena's velvety soft pink cheek. The baby opened her mouth, revealing shiny pink gums.

"I'll take her while you feed Luna," Eugene said hoarsely from the doorway, dressed in his robe, bare legs and feet sticking out from beneath it. It was almost comical seeing the reformed thief formerly known as Flynn Rider, dressed in bedclothes with his hair tousled from sleep and holding an infant. "Come on, Princess...might as well watch the sunrise if we're up at this ungodly hour." Rapunzel rolled her eyes, turning her eyes to the second cradle. She was surprised to find Pascal curled up beside Luna's dark head, watching over her. The baby was sound asleep. The chameleon put his claw to his lips, gesturing that the baby had just fallen asleep so as not to wake her. Rapunzel nodded, feeling a rush of love for her oldest and dearest friend. For some reason, the fitful baby seemed to be calmed by Pascal's nearness. Rapunzel touched one silky dark curl on the baby's head, taking care not to rouse her.

"Let me know if she wakes up," she whispered to Pascal, who nodded in agreement, curling up closer to her and keeping an eye on Luna. Rapunzel crept from the room, leaving the nursery door into her bedroom open to join Eugene on the balcony, where he was apparently having a one-sided conversation with Elena about how important beauty sleep is. Hearing her footsteps, he turned toward her with a questioning look. "Pascal says Luna just fell asleep. I don't want to wake her up."

"Ah," he nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm pretty sure this little heifer—"

"Eugene!" She scolded, laughing.

"What? _I'm _just saying, I'm pretty sure she's been trying to nurse on me, and trust me Goldie, these wells are _dry," _he indicated to his chest.

"Give her to me," Rapunzel chuckled, taking the small, though sturdy infant out of her husband's arms and walking with her back to the large, four poster bed they shared. Once she had the baby situated and feeding, she turned her attention back to Eugene, who was still standing on the balcony, his tired face illuminated by the glowing sunlight. She frowned at the dark circles beneath his eyes. This was more than just exhaustion; she knew that his father was on his mind. Lord Herbert had been lingering on the brink of death for nearly a month, according to his page boy. It was a disease brought on by the man's excessive obesity. It was no secret that Herbert was a glutton. Rumor had it that he was so large that he couldn't leave his own bed. The page boy had told them Herbert's limbs were swollen and red, and gangrene had set into his left leg. It would kill him within a fortnight. The problem _was, _however, that Lord Herbert's passing would leave his family in a lurch, since his son had died tragically of the sweating sickness some years earlier and his wife had been too fragile to bear any more children. Which left Eugene as the only option. Rapunzel understood why he didn't want it, and she didn't blame him. He'd been thrown into an orphanage and had endured all sorts of terrible abuse that he wouldn't talk about. It devastated her to think that anyone could hurt children, especially now that she _had _children.

"You know," she finally said to him, "you can go back to sleep. It's early. I won't judge." He turned toward her in surprise, looking slightly bemused as he moved back toward the bed.

"And miss a chance to ogle you going all bare chested?" He dropped a kiss atop her head. "Not on your life, Goldie. This is the most action I've gotten in weeks," he added with a wink.

"The doctor said it should only be another ten days or so," she told him apologetically as he sank down onto the bed, sitting up beside her.

"Rapunzel, I swear to God, if there is an 'I'm sorry' tacked onto the end of that sentence, I may have to send for that terrifying midwife you had and have her knock some sense into you," he quipped, shaking his head.

"I just…" Rapunzel bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him what she was thinking.

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly full of genuine concern.

"Well, I…heard Frannie talking to one of the other maids yesterday—"

"Oh, here we go," Eugene muttered dryly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She was saying that a lot of men whose wives have babies decide to, um, you know…find..._comfort_…" Eugene buried his face in his hands, groaning. "…with other women, and I just," her eyes stung, suddenly, "if you needed that, I'd be…okay…with that." When she managed to look at him, Eugene's eyes were fixed on her, blazing. "I just…I know that you used to be…Flynn Rider, and I know how much women liked you."

"_Rapunzel,_" his voice had changed from normal joking Eugene, "I want you to listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once." His eyes bore into hers, filled with meaning. "Flynn Rider died the day I met you, because you are the only person who ever cared enough to actually know Eugene Fitzherbert. You were – no – _are _ the most special, caring, beautiful, amazing woman I have ever known, and it wasn't because of your glowing magical hair. It was _never _your hair that made you special. It was _you." _She noticed his lower lip tremble, but only slightly. "Rapunzel, don't you understand? You have _ruined _me for other women." Careful not to disturb Elena, he cupped the side of her face, taking her lips in a kiss that left her breathless. The baby made a sound of protest between them, making her snicker against Eugene's mouth, before pulling away. He raised a brow at the infant, shaking his head. "Greedy," he smirked.

"Well, she _is _your daughter," Rapunzel countered, grinning.

Eugene's jaw dropped in shock, though he was still smiling. "Ouch! Nice one, Blondie!"

A knock at the door caught them by surprise. Eugene rose to open it while Rapunzel modestly covered herself to continue feeding the baby. "Apologies, Your Highness," Mrs. Boatwright's voice came from the doorway, "The King and Queen have returned." Rapunzel brightened at once, excited to see her parents and hear all about their trip and the wedding. She'd been writing Anna for months about it; all of the details about her dress and Kristoff and of course, Elsa, who had blossomed over the past year and a half. It was a far cry from the quiet, buttoned up Queen they'd seen at the coronation. Eugene was still a little leery of her after being stuck there with the impromptu winter. Rapunzel had sort of loved it though. It had been the first time she'd seen snow and it was absolutely beautiful. She hoped to visit again soon and see her cousins.

Rapunzel finished feeding the baby, handing her to Mrs. Boatwright to return to the nursery while she quickly dressed, straightening her long braid in the mirror and nodding in satisfaction, before hurrying from the room to see her mother and father. They were waiting in the drawing room just inside the main entry, speaking quietly to the main butler. Her mother turned first, hearing the footsteps. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Rapunzel, but she opened her arms allowing her daughter to run into them.

"You look…different!" The Queen laughed, kissing Rapunzel's forehead and stepping aside to so the King could pull her into one of his famous bear hugs while she kissed Eugene on the cheek.

"She looks like her mother," he corrected, winking at his wife. "I see the hair's back to normal and…" He took her in, "We have a new house guest?"

"Actually…" Rapunzel giggled, putting an arm around Eugene's waist. "About that…" The color left the Queen's face.

"Is everything…?"

"Oh!" Rapunzel's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Yes, everything is fine," she laughed, "we just got a little more than we bargained for…"

"What do you mean…?" The King asked, sharing a confused glance with his wife.

"Two," Eugene finished for her.

"Two?" The Queen blinked, "You mean twins?" Rapunzel nodded, but before she could say anything else, her mother let out a shriek of delight and dragged both Eugene and Rapunzel into a tight embrace. The King joined them, chuckling.

"You know," Eugene began with his voice muffled against the Queen's shoulder, "As much as I live for these family hugs, I think it'd probably be good to introduce you to your granddaughters."

Primrose gasped. "Two girls? Thomas! Two girls!"

"I heard her, love," the King laughed, putting an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. "I'm just sorry we missed their arrival!"

"The wedding!" Rapunzel cried, remembering and turning toward her mother. "Tell me _everything!' _

"Oh, it was lovely," the Queen replied, linking her arm with her daughter's as they walked toward the staircase leading up to the bedroom and nursery. "Anna looked so beautiful in her wedding gown, and that boy she married is so smitten with her. He reminded me of Eugene on your wedding day."

"Hey!" Eugene cried in mock resent. "I was _not _smitten. I do not _smit._" He looked down at Rapunzel, "Do I smit?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not even a word," she returned, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Don't worry son," the King rumbled jovially, "your secret is safe with us."

A piercing scream echoed through the empty hallway, causing Eugene to break into a sprint, practically tripping over his own feet as he bounded toward their room. Rapunzel's pulse raced, though she still couldn't move quite as quickly as the others yet.

Mrs. Boatwright.

Her parents raced ahead, flying into the bedroom with Rapunzel close behind. She pushed her way through her parents to Eugene's side and froze in horror. Mrs. Boatwright was crumpled on the ground with shattered glass surrounding her, but Rapunzel hardly noticed because, standing over Luna's cradle was a hooded figure. It looked up at them, though all Rapunzel could make out beneath the hood was the hint of a feminine chin and a bottom lip. Before anyone could move, it flew out the open window, disappearing almost at once. Rapunzel rushed forward, looking into the cradle and sighing in sickening relief at the sight of the baby. Her mother attended to Mrs. Boatwright, calling for help. Rapunzel lifted Luna out of the cradle while Eugene took Elena. She turned toward her father, who had gone pale and looked dangerously like he might cry with his large hands balled into fists.

Suddenly, Rapunzel understood what her parents had endured when she'd been stolen from them. The significance of that loss pulled on her like a dead weight, eating at her conscience and making her lose her breath. Someone wanted to take her babies, just as she'd been taken and it had almost happened right in front of her. Her vision blurred with tears as she watched her father's expression change from devastation to anger, before he directed one of the guards to have Maximus meet him in the courtyard. The walls seemed to close in around them as Rapunzel met Eugene's worried amber eyes. He put an arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to the warmth of his body, checking over the babies.

Luna let out a sharp wail just as thunder began to rumble outside.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Anna's wedding, and five days since she'd been trapped in a storm with Hans. Elsa had been avoiding her unwanted houseguest for the better part of a week, receiving updates on his health and condition, which was apparently much improved. Not that she cared. The only reason she kept up to date on him was so she knew how soon she could send him back to the Southern Isles where he belonged; facing punishment for his crimes.<p>

Or so she told herself.

Truthfully, she was still troubled about what the Trolls had revealed about their destinies being entwined. But they'd never said Fate couldn't be changed. If she refused to tie herself with Hans, then that would be the end of it. Wouldn't it?

Elsa busied herself with preparations for the Kingdom Flower Festival, lasting for two weeks; the first day of which was today. The Festival had been a tradition her father had started; people from the village would present their own grown flowers which were judged. The winners received a sum of money and a basket of foods from all of the local sellers. Today, however, Elsa was going into the village to visit the orphanage. She was going to bring each child a crocus from the castle gardens and read them a story. She was also bringing them a special feast, since they so seldom had anything nice. It was one thing Elsa wished she could change as the Queen, but the fact was that there would always be orphaned children and there was nothing you could do about that. It would be unrealistic to have them all live with her, so Elsa did what she could for them by providing funding to improve the conditions of the orphanage. It made Elsa think of her father.

"_Papa, why must we feed the poor? You're the King. Shouldn't someone else do it?" She asked her father, clinging to his hand, the air unnaturally warm for early April. _

"_Elsa, we are the rulers of this kingdom, and we are very fortunate. But, these are our people, and it is our duty to protect them. A good ruler is generous and kind. We must thank our kingdom for everything they do." The King knelt before his young daughter, "Elsa, someday you will be Queen of Arendelle. I won't be here forever. It will be up to you to carry on."_

"_But, Papa, I don't want to be Queen if you're not going to be with me." _

"_Don't worry, Snowflake," he pulled her into a warm hug. Elsa drew in the familiar smell of her father; apples and the distinct spicy scent of his soap. "That won't be for a very long time."_

_She turned her eyes up to his, imploring. "Promise?" _

"_Promise." _

Elsa closed her eyes, pushing the memory away and ignoring the stabbing pang of agony she always felt when thinking of her parents. She sat patiently while Gerda carefully pinned her long braid atop her head, smoothing the white-blonde hair down prettily. Today, she wore a simple lavender dress with sleeves that came just below her elbow.

"You look so like your mother, Your Majesty," Gerda told her, squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you," Elsa told her, though she couldn't quite manage a smile as she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. She squinted her eyes, trying to imagine a life without powers; with hair as dark as her mother's had been. She would have had her debut at eighteen; there would have been a grand ball where royalty from all across the lands would come and she would have danced with handsome young men. Perhaps one of them might have asked for her hand. She could have been married and settled by now, with a child or two. She wasn't getting any younger at twenty-three years old. She'd never even learned to dance.

Of course, there was also the very real possibility that she wouldn't be alive and Anna would have taken the throne had she been born with no power. At eighteen, she would have been required to accompany her parents to her cousin's wedding. She was supposed to be on that ship with her parents; it wasn't right that she was standing here while they were gone forever.

"I'll have the carriage readied for you, Your Majesty," Gerda told her with a slight bow, leaving the room. Elsa sagged in relief, leaning on her dresser for support and bowing her head. Would this never ending guilt ever subside? Would she ever feel completely whole again? Even though she had Anna, there was still a hole in her life that her parents' passing had left. Even despite the fact that Elsa had lost the close relationship she'd once shared with her mother, she so desperately wished she could see them one last time and give them the hug she'd been terrified of then.

"_Do you have to go?"_

"_You'll be fine, Elsa." _

But she wasn't fine. She was an orphan and a Queen, all in one fell swoop. Sometimes, Elsa felt like she had no control over any bit of her life and she was just falling and falling with nothing to grab onto. No anchor to keep her steady. She couldn't rely on Anna forever; her sister was a married woman now. She'd want to have a family soon. Elsa caught herself, realizing that the entire dresser was covered in a thin layer of frost. Closing her eyes she shook her head and composed herself.

"I am in control..." she murmured to herself. "Love will thaw…"

A knock at the door brought her back. She relaxed, seeing the frost had gone as if it were never there. Nodding in satisfaction, she opened her bedroom door to see Kai.

"Apologies, my lady," he said, bowing, "This has just arrived from your sister."

A pang of dread filled Elsa's belly as she immediately assumed the worst. The last time she'd said goodbye to somebody, they hadn't come back. Elsa was comforted by the sight of Anna's looping, feminine scrawl on the parchment.

_Elsa,_

_Sorry to worry you, I just want to let you know that Kristoff and I have decided to visit Corona. I want to see Rapunzel's baby and what better time than now? We'll be home in two weeks, just in time for the Ball. _

_I miss you!_

_Love, _

_Anna (and Kristoff)_

Elsa let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and folded the letter, placing it into the drawer of her dresser. Straightening her skirt, she fixed her posture and followed Kai out of her rooms into the hallway. She was surprised when she came face to face with Hans, who had been dressed in a nicely tailored ensemble. She's supposed he couldn't stay cooped up in the South Wing forever, though it would have probably been more convenient. His overgrown red hair had been trimmed and he was clean shaven, looking far less gaunt than he had five days before. The color had also returned to his cheeks, highlighting the faint scattering of freckles over his handsomely shaped nose. Elsa reluctantly admitted to herself that Hans was a handsome man.

_Many beautiful things are deceptive, _she reminded herself. Like the red berries that grew on the outskirts of the forest. They looked delicious, but were highly poisonous.

Hans nodded politely to her, standing with his hands behind his back. "Your Majesty," he acknowledged. Well, at least he was still acknowledging her as Queen. She supposed that was a good sign.

"I trust you are feeling better, Hans," she said in as amiable a voice as she could muster.

He nodded again, green eyes alight with a smile. "I am, thanks to your generosity," he told her making her feel strangely uncomfortable with his kindness.

"My lady," Kai interrupted, "I was just going to show Prince Hans the gardens. Some sun would do him well and aid in his recovery." _The sooner the better_ was implied at the end of his sentence. Elsa considered this, and sooner or later, Hans would have to be returned to his family to face his punishment, though the thought didn't bring her nearly as much satisfaction as she would have liked. Glancing toward the Great Hall, she thought a moment before turning back toward the two men.

"Prince Hans shall accompany me into the village," she decided, "You're right. Some sun will do him well, and perhaps he can learn a little about our kingdom since he once wanted to take it from me."

Hans winced slightly, but nodded. "It would be my honor, my lady."

"Follow me," she told him sharply, crooking a finger at him and walking toward the doors with purpose. She could hear his heavy footfalls behind her, clapping on the marble floor and echoing through the foyer.

The warmth of the sun on her face was welcome, though she did put on gloves and a bonnet to protect her pale skin from the sun. Neither Anna nor Elsa tanned well. Any amount of time spent in the sun usually ended with blotchy red skin that was painful to the touch. Elsa ignored the hand Hans offered her, instead stepping up into the carriage unattended. Her shoe caught on the hem of her dress, sending her flailing, but gloved hands caught her waist, steadying her as she stepped into the open carriage. She wanted to glare at him for helping her, but she very well couldn't begrudge him the small kindness, so she gave him a forced smile as he sat across from her in the opposite seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked when the driver had started forward.

"Today is the first day of our annual Flower Festival," she explained firmly, "We are going to the orphanage to read to the children and to bring them food and blankets. It was my father's favorite cause," she added.

"Quite a generous gesture for a Queen. Don't royals normally send servants for this sort of thing?" There was no scorn in his voice, only curiosity. Still, it made her bristle with indignation.

"My father used to say that it was our duty to take care of the people we rule over. A ruler isn't just someone to lord over others, but a protector," she explained impatiently. "It means more if we show how appreciative we are of them in person." A small nostalgic smile played at her lips. "I remember, every Christmas Eve, my parents would go to mass and then pass out food to the poor."

"You loved them very much," Hans mused, watching her closely and making her turn an embarrassing shade of pink.

"Of course I loved them," she answered tartly. "They were my parents."

"Some parents aren't very nice though," he told her in a quieter voice, his eyes staring past her, suddenly far away.

"How can you know that?" She asked, "You don't even remember yours."

"I see flashes lately," he admitted hesitantly. "When I dream, I always see a woman with red hair. She's cold and withdrawn, but I think she's my mother. I'm always reaching out for her."

Elsa stared at him, swallowing her worry. "Your memories are returning?"

"I'm not sure I can truly say if my memories are returning, but I do see things," he told her. "I see you."

"Me?" Her voice filled with alarm.

"Every time I close my eyes," he affirmed. "Sometimes, I see you crouched on the ground and I'm standing over you. I know I am, because I can see the shape of my shadow. Other times, I'm hurt and you're trying to help me and I just feel so guilty…so guilty." His eyes darken. "Even now, you're being so kind to me and I don't know why."

Elsa sighed in frustration. "It does me no good to stoop to the level you did before," she finally said. "How can you feel any remorse for a crime you don't remember committing?"

"Because I don't want to be that person anymore," he told her, sounding terrifyingly sincere. "If I were to die right now, I don't want to be remembered as a man who tried to overthrow a kingdom. I'd rather die a good man than a King."

"It's a nice thought," she sighed, "But, once your memories return, you'll feel differently."

"All of this happened for a reason," he insisted. "My memories were taken for a reason and I ended up here because I was supposed to. None of this was by accident." He swallowed. "I have to believe that."

"Then you're a fool," Elsa told him, though she didn't quite believe that was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sure some of you noticed the rating for this story has changed. I've bumped it up to M to be safe. There will be some stuff in later chapters, so I just want to give everyone a heads up that there will be at least one love scene in this story. <strong>

**Second, I had mentioned this to a guest reviewer, but my headcanon for the family tree in this is that Queen Primrose (Rapunzel's mother) and Queen Lillian (Elsa and Anna's mother) are the daughters of Prince Philip and Princess Aurora. It was kind of fitting to me, because Aurora bears similarities to all three girls. She was taken from her parents and raised alone in the woods. She liked to go barefoot a lot. She's blonde. She was locked in a tower.  
>Etc. It just made sense to me.<br>**

**So it goes:  
><strong>

**Philip/Aurora Children:  
><strong>

**Henry**

**Primrose**

**Lillian**

**Primrose/Thomas:**

**Rapunzel**

**Lillian/Walter**

**Elsa**

**Anna**

**Rapunzel/Eugene**

**Elena**

**Luna**

**Anna/Kristoff**

**TBD**

**Elsa**

**TBD**

**Thank you for reading and if you're still reading the end of this AN, bless your heart. LOL **


	7. Chapter 7

Hans wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when Elsa had informed him that they were going to an orphanage, but he hadn't been prepared for it. The place was neither warm nor inviting, the wood worn and sagging. Sixteen small beds lined the large main room, each with a bin at the foot of it containing small toys and blankets; undoubtedly hand-me-downs from other children. Though the children were all clean, it became painfully clear that they were all too thin and sallow looking, wearing threadbare clothes and shoes that were barely holding together. A musty smell hung over the room, as if there were a layer of dust looming over everything. It was clean, but somehow…not. Truth be told, it made Hans feel terrible.

It was clear that Elsa cared for these children; her entire persona changed from quietly poised to open and playful as she presented the children with flowers, kissing the top of each small head. He hung back toward the door, watching her patiently give each child a piece of cheese.

"Did you miss me?" She asked them, guiding them toward the hearth where there were two wooden chairs set beside the fire. The children all responded with various cries of confirmation, hurrying to sit on the threadbare rug in front of the fire. "I've brought you a story today!" She grinned, presenting a leather-bound book.

"What is it called?" A small girl with messy dark braids asked. Hans took her in; noting that her pinafore looked like it was at least a size too small for her with three patches on it. He wasn't sure why it hurt to see the sad conditions these children were living in.

"This story is called 'The Wild Swans'," Elsa informed them, sitting down in the chair. It was strange to see the proper Queen sitting by a dirty hearth with her white-blonde hair braided atop her head like a crown, wearing a simple gown of lavender. She wore no jewels or garish baubles, save for a delicate gold chain around her neck with a charm on it. Her pale cheeks were flushed with color and her smile lit up her entire face, making her look sort of like he'd imagine a heroine from an old fairy tale. Or maybe an angel, but that was ridiculously cliché.

"Hans," Elsa's voice beckoned to him. He blinked, realizing he was still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. She gestured to the second chair by the fireplace, and he nearly stumbled over his own feet, suddenly feeling like he was all lanky, awkward limbs. The children giggled at his misstep, though strangely, it didn't bother him. It warmed his insides in a way that made him feel like somebody else, though he wasn't sure how that was possible considering he didn't quite know who he was to begin with. Perhaps it was time for him to decide who he wanted to be. He grinned at the laughing children and bowed, making them laugh harder as he stepped through them carefully, sitting in the small wooden chair provided for him and ignoring Elsa's suspicious look.

"Far away in the land to which the swallows fly when it is winter, dwelt a king who had eleven sons, and one daughter named Eliza," Elsa read, "The eleven brothers were princes, and each went to school with a star on his breast, and a sword by his side…"

"_En guard!" A boy cried, pointing a play sword at another boy who looked remarkably like him. "I am Prince Frederik, the Conqueror and I claim this land!" _

"_I will defeat you, you coward!" The other threw back, clapping his wooden sword against the first boy's. "I am King of this realm. I am King Mikael, and I shall destroy you!" _

"_And I'm Prince Hans!" Hans cried, darting forward with his own sword in hand. "I am a Knight!" _

"_Go _away, _Unlucky!" Frederik snapped, glaring at him. "You weren't invited to play!" _

"_But I want to be a Conqueror too!" Hans insisted indignantly. "I can be your Knight!" _

"_You're a stupid baby!" Frederik taunted. "You'll just mess it all up." _

"_Ah, don't be rude, Brother," Mikael scolded Frederik. "You can play with us, Thirteen…if you can retrieve something for us." Hans squinted in confusion, noticing the curiosity on Frederik's face. _

"_What is it?" He asked. _

"_You must bring me Father's crown," Mikael informed him. _

"_But…but…that's locked up in a case in Father's trophy room," Hans protested. "I can't reach it!" _

"_Then you can't play," Mikael shrugged, turning back to Frederik. "Come on, Freddie! We can make Benedikt be the dragon!" _

"_I'll do it!" Hans cried desperately, wanting to be part of their play. "I'll bring you the crown."_

"_Good lad," Mikael laughed, sharing a glance with Frederik. Hans bolted toward the castle, taking a shortcut through his mother's rose garden and nearly colliding with a gardener. He muttered a brief apology, before sprinting into the open courtyard doors, and up the back staircase. His father's trophy room was just down this hall to the left; across from his mother's rooms. He slowed as he drew near, hesitating outside his mother's doors. Crouching down, he put his eye to the keyhole. He could see her lying against the pillows, once brilliant red hair muted and splayed against the pillows. Her eyes were closed. His father was out on a hunt, which meant that the coast was clear for him to enter the King's trophy room. All he had to do was figure out how to reach it. _

_Padding across the hall, he turned the knob and entered the trophy room, glancing around at the animal heads that lined the walls. He'd never understood why people enjoyed killing animals. Hans decided his best bet was to climb the bookcase next to the crown display and open the latch that way. He gulped, glancing up at the bookcase, which seemed significantly taller than it had just seconds ago, before he stepped up onto the first shelf. It was easy enough, pulling himself up for what seemed like hours until he was very nearly at the level of the case holding his father's crown. He gripped the side of the bookcase, securing his foot in a groove of the wood so that he could lean toward the display without falling. He had very nearly reached the latch, but couldn't quite get it open. _

"_What do you think you're _doing?" _His mother demanded, appearing in the doorway of the trophy room. Hans let out a shriek of surprise and lost his grip on the bookcase, trying to hang on the display case. It was too light to hold his weight, however and it began to tip. Hans knew he was in trouble. He could either jump and roll out of the way so the glass didn't shatter on him, or he could fall with it and end up cut. He chose the first, hitting the ground on his side and rolling out of the way as fast as he could manage. A searing pain spread through his arm like wildfire, leaving him to writhe in agony. _

"_You stupid child!" His mother railed, rushing forward. "Look what you've done to your father's display!" _

"_I didn't mean to…" He moaned, clutching his arm. _

"_You never mean to do anything, do you?" She snapped. "You've been a thorn in my side for the past eight years! Do you know that?"_

"_My arm…," he sobbed, trying to sit up. _

"_The devil take your damned arm!" She hissed at him. "You'll have more than that to worry about once your father returns."_

"_But I think it's broken!" He insisted. _

"_Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to ruin your father's trophy room, you selfish brat!" The Queen returned coldly. _

"_Mother, please," he reached for her, trying to take her hand. Her eyes widened suddenly, filling with something different. She almost seemed…afraid of him. _

"_Don't _touch _me!" _

"_But I'm your son…"He begged, meeting her eyes, identical to his own. She gaped at him, shaking her head. _

"_Get out of my sight…" she murmured quietly, turning away from him and bowing her head. _

"_But, Mother—"_

"_Go!" He rushed from the room, sobbing. He rounded the corner and nearly ran into the housekeeper. _

"_Prince Hans!" She exclaimed in horror. "I heard the commotion. What happened?" _

"_I…did a bad thing," he sniffed. "I broke father's case…"_

"_From the looks of it, child, you broke more than that," she eyed his arm with a sigh. "Come now, little duckling, I'll send for the doctor."_

"_Father is going to be so angry," he cried, letting the woman guide him toward the stairs. _

"_He'll forgive you, sweeting. Fathers get cross with their children sometimes, but they'll always love them." _

"_Not mine," Hans sniffled, "I don't know what I did, but my parents don't love me. They think I'm a freak. I heard Mother say so." _

"_Of course they love you, child," she told him, though she sounded less sure of herself. "There now…come along, little prince. I'll send someone along to clean up the mess. We must get that arm patched up."_

"As the executioner seized her arm, she made haste to throw the eleven shirts over the swans, who instantly became eleven handsome Princes. But the youngest brother still had a swan's wing in place of one arm, where a sleeve was missing from his shirt. Elisa had not quite been able to finish it. 'Now,' she cried, 'I may speak! I am innocent!' All the people who saw what had happened bowed down to her as they would before a saint. But the strain, the anguish, and the suffering had been too much for her to bear, and she fell into her brothers' arms as if all life had gone out of her.

'She is innocent indeed!' said her eldest brother, and he told them all that had happened. And while he spoke, the scent of a million roses filled the air, for every piece of wood that they had piled up to burn her had taken root and grown branches. There stood a great high hedge, covered with red and fragrant roses. At the very top, a single pure white flower shone like a star. The King plucked it and put it on Elisa's breast. And she awoke, with peace and happiness in her heart.

All the church bells began to ring of their own accord, and the air was filled with birds. Back to the palace went a bridal procession such as no King had ever enjoyed before." Elsa closed the book, smiling at the children. "The end."

"But I don't understand," the same little girl with the dark, messy braids announced, looking confused.

"What don't you understand, Mathilda?" Elsa replied patiently.

"Why did Elisa marry the King if he wanted to have her killed?" She asked, "He didn't believe her! He was going to let her die!"

Elsa winced visibly, her eyes resting briefly on Hans, before she adopted a smile on her face. "It was a misunderstanding," she told the girl. "The moral of this story, children, is that no matter what, it is always important to stay true to yourself. Love is the most powerful magic of all, you see? Elisa's love and dedication saved her brothers."

"Well, except for the one who still had a wing for an arm," a boy pointed out, making Elsa chuckle.

"Yes, except for that," she agreed. Hans couldn't laugh, however, because he was still reeling from the vision he'd just had. His arm throbbed, even though he knew quite well that it wasn't broken, but somehow he knew it had been once.

"Your Majesty," another child, a girl, spoke up. "Could you do the magic?"

"Yes, please!" Another chimed in as a resounding chorus of pleas to the Queen filled the room. Hans noticed Elsa falter slightly for a moment, but she composed herself at once, nodding.

"Very well, but just a little," she told them. Hans watched in open mouthed wonder as she gestured elegantly with her hands, producing a glowing blue orb. "One…two…_three!" _In an instant, the entire room was transformed into a winter wonderland with a gentle layer of ice over the floor and fluffy flakes of snow drifting lazily to the floor. Hans watched the Queen, marveling at her apparent ease with her power while he could barely control his own. He looked down at his own hands.

_Love is the most powerful magic of all._

If only there was someone out there who loved him…

* * *

><p>Elsa watched Hans out of the corner of her eye as they walked through the village. She noticed people eyeing him suspiciously, clearly recognizing the would-be usurper from two years earlier, though none of them would dare question her judgment. Not that she wasn't questioning herself these past few days. If somebody had told her a year earlier – <em>no <em>– a _month _earlier even, that Hans would wash up on her shore and she wouldn't immediately have him locked up, she would have scoffed and called them a naïve fool. But, that was before she had learned about their supposed destiny.

What worried Elsa was that his memories were going to return and she would have to brace for the worst again. Undoubtedly, he would try to take her throne again. Or, if not, he would exact revenge on her for thwarting him. Still, she couldn't deny that this version of Hans was not the villain who had left her shores in chains. This was nothing but a lost boy. What was intriguing, or perhaps better described as curious, was the fact that Hans had power. She found herself wondering if he'd had them all along, or if his parents had actually succeeded in suppressing them with magic. Had he possessed power when he'd come to her coronation? Her eyes fell to his hands that moved by his sides as he walked beside her and she realized with a touch of surprise that he'd worn gloves for the entirety of his time in Arendelle before.

Then again, she _had _sort of frozen the entire kingdom, so there was _that. _Still, it was curious. It was familiar. Elsa swallowed, casting her eyes on the sun bathed cobblestone road as they strolled. It was warm this afternoon with no clouds against the vividly blue late spring sky, and she was grateful for her bonnet; she'd have been red as a lobster in minutes otherwise.

Elsa studied Hans' profile, noting that despite her resolve to remain unsympathetic toward him, she could not deny that he was a handsome man. Now that the gauntness had gone from his sallow cheeks and his color had returned, she couldn't help admiring the finely shaped nose and strong jawline. He was broader in the shoulders than she'd initially thought, but her eyes were drawn to his gleaming red hair. It was more auburn than Anna's red, gleaming in the sunlight. It made her scowl because she thought it was beautiful. Elsa had always envied the brilliant red of her sister's hair, intermixed with strands of gold and honey while her hair barely had color at all. It was practically white, and so thick that it was dreadfully heavy. She'd always felt like a colorless lily beside Anna, who was more like brilliant bouquet of summer flowers.

Lost in thought, the toe of Elsa's walking boot caught on an uneven stone, and she lost her balance, flying forward unceremoniously. She extended her arms, releasing a blast of ice, which only served to make things worse. Mortified, she covered her face, but was surprised when a pair of hands caught her around the waist. Her eyes widened with the realization that it must be Hans, but when she turned to look up at him, she was looking into a pair of blue eyes and sighed in relief, recognizing the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"My lady," he said with concern in his voice, setting her to her feet and checking her over, "Are you hurt?"

"No, of course not," she assured him, laughing nervously and stepping away. "Just slightly mortified."

"I'm glad," the Captain told her before his eyes widened in horror. "Er, glad you're not _hurt, _not glad that you're mortified." Elsa laughed, patting his arm reassuringly.

"I understand, Captain," she returned pleasantly, adjusting her bonnet and straightening her skirts. "Er…I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Gabriel," he inserted for her, smiling broadly.

"Gabriel," she echoed, returning his smile. "Thank you for your help."

"My lady," the Captain bowed, before returning to his post with the other guards. Elsa turned back to Hans, who looked like he'd smelled something sour.

"I…didn't hit you, did I?" She asked to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"No," he answered sullenly, turning his eyes forward. "May I offer you my arm?" He asked in a sharp tone, making her bristle internally.

"No, thank you," she snipped back, glowering at his profile. "I can manage fine on my own."

"Hmmpf," came his response and the silence returned. They'd very nearly reached the village square when he spoke again. "You do realize that man is in love with you, don't you?"

"Which man?" Elsa asked, frowning in bemusement. Green eyes gave her a sidelong glance.

"The one whom just had you in his arms," he retorted moodily.

"The _Captain?" _She balked, making a sound of irritation. "He was doing his _duty," _she insisted.

"All too conveniently," Hans pointed out with a raised brow, earning an icy glare from the Queen.

"Sir, he has _honor_. He would _never _think of me that way," she retaliated with a hiss. "More than _you _can say, I'm sure."

"I'll admit outright that I find you beautiful, Your Majesty. Maybe that means I have no honor," the amnesic Prince shrugged as Elsa felt her face grow red. "But I don't care how much honor that man has, he _does _think of you that way. Not that I fault him—"

Elsa let out a growl, feeling the palms of her hands turn cold. "If you say another word, I will encase you in ice just to be rid of your incessant provocation." She narrowed her eyes on him. "Still as arrogant as ever with no memories."

"Was I?" Hans asked, sobering. "Apologies, my lady. I…" He swallowed, shaking his head. "I don't know what's come over me."

Elsa sighed, yielding. "No, it's fine…I'm sure it must be…frustrating…for you to not know anything about your own life. I overreacted."

"I did provoke you," he reminded her amiably.

"Yes," she agreed, trying to suppress the smile that was threatening at her lips. "You did."

"Let me make amends," he suggested, holding out his arm to her. She stared at it, unmoving and marveling at the absurdity of this scenario. She couldn't imagine what Anna would think of her right now, cavorting with their worst enemy; a man who had left her for dead. It was so utterly ridiculous, she couldn't help herself; she began to laugh. It started small like a ripple in a pond and a moment later, spilled over like a tidal wave. It was either laugh or cry, and frankly, Elsa had cried enough in her life.

_Let me make amends…_as if offering her his arm could ever erase the harm he'd done. It was too hilarious.

"Well, if I'm going to Hell anyway," she muttered, linking her arm through Hans'. It was surprising to her, because she could feel the feverish heat radiating off of his skin through his sleeves. The sounds of a band playing in the village square filled the air, enveloping them pleasantly.

"Music," Hans mused, raising his brows.

"Very perceptive," she quipped with half a grin. They came to the edge of the crowd, who were gathered around a group of people dancing. Elsa craned her head, peering through the spaces between people.

"Would you like to dance?" Hans asked, meeting her eyes. Elsa bit her lower lip, shaking her head.

"I…can't," she told him, swallowing. His eyes filled with confusion, before he nodded resignedly.

"I see," he sighed. "Because of what I did…before…"

"No!" Elsa quickly replied, "I mean, _yes, _but that's not why I can't dance with you."

"I don't understand." His voice was not unkind, but it was somewhat less warm than it had been moments before, when they were joking. Her eyes flitted toward the dancers, whirling effortlessly with each other, making it look like the easiest thing in the world.

"I…" Elsa let go of his arm, turning away from him, grateful that none of the villagers had yet noticed that the girl in the lavender dress and bonnet was their ruler. It was too humiliating. She was transported back to the night of her coronation, staring her accusers in the face; a little girl lost with no control over any part of her life.

"Elsa…"

Elsa shook her head as her eyes welled up. Shaking her head, she turned and fled from him, slipping past her guards and retreating into the shade of an alcove next to the bakery. She longed for the comfort of her quiet chambers in the castle, the weight of thirteen wasted years of youth bearing down on her.

"Your Majesty!" Hans caught up with her at once, skidding across the smooth stone and bowing into the alcove that was just slightly too small for his tall frame and bending over her. "I hope I haven't offended you."

Sniffling, Elsa chuckled ruefully, wiping at the wetness beneath her eyes with her thumbs. "No," she told him in defeat, "You haven't offended me. I'm just realizing how much of my life I missed being a coward." He said nothing, but his eyes softened as he waited for her to continue. "I can't dance with you because, well, I never learned how." She gratefully accepted the proffered handkerchief from his hand, dabbing at her eyes. "Dancing requires touching, and…" She held up a hand to demonstrate her point. Her face crumpled. "I spent so long avoiding the rest of the world…I don't know how to be part of it anymore. And I want to," her voice broke, "I want to _so _badly." She exhaled in frustration. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this…but it just…feels so _wonderful _to tell _somebody." _

"What about your sister? Anna?" He asked in a cautious voice.

"I don't want to burden her," Elsa confessed, "With our parents gone I need to be strong for her. I neglected Anna for so long…"

"Isn't that what family is supposed to do?" He challenged gently, "Support each other?"

Elsa swallowed, stunned. He was _right, _of course, and she wanted to hate him for it, but she couldn't muster up the strength. If she couldn't lean on Anna, then what was the point of being there for each other? It wasn't as if Anna couldn't protect herself; certainly her feisty sibling had proven that when she'd gone after her rogue sister and saved Elsa's life and her own with the excessive amount of love she'd always had inside her. Anna was the strongest person she'd ever known.

"Look, I don't know you very well," Hans expressed running a hand through his hair, "Hell, I don't really know _me _very well…but from what I can tell, you carry the weight of your worries all by yourself, and you don't _need _to. You have people that love and care about you. That's more than some people can say." Elsa noticed that his smile did not reach his eyes. "Maybe some people don't deserve love."

"Everyone deserves to be loved," Elsa insisted. "We're all born innocent. It's life that changes us, and the choices we make." She looked up into his face, surprising herself. "You want a second chance? This is _it," _she told him. "The only person who can decide your fate is _you. _So, _decide. _What kind of choices will you make now? How will you repair the damage you've done?"

Hans stared at her with his mouth slightly agape, taken aback by her challenge. His eyes were wide, bright in contrast to the darkness of the alcove. "You're right," he murmured, sounding dazed. "No matter what I do…or how much I change…I can never undo what I did to you and your sister...no amount of apology could ever make up for it."

"No," Elsa agreed, astonishing herself as she took his hand between both of hers, pressing their palms together; hot and cold. "But, it's a start."

"Then, I offer my deepest and most regretful apology," he told her thickly. "My actions were beyond reproach and I will live with the shame of my crime every day of my life."

"Thank you," Elsa answered. "I still can't forgive you. Maybe someday…but I am grateful for the gesture all the same."

"Shall we return to the square?" He asked, gesturing toward the crowd.

Elsa shook her head. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day." She exited the alcove first with him bowing out behind her. She noticed her guards nearby, watching her with concern. The Captain relaxed at the sight of her, though she did notice his eyes narrow slightly on Hans, but it passed so quickly, she wondered if she'd imagined it. Turning back to Hans, her eyes fell to the arm he was offering to her.

"My lady?" He asked. Elsa stared at it for a moment, swallowing her doubt.

_I am not a coward._

She took his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys, THANK you for reading this. Seriously.<strong>

**The excerpts of the fairytale Elsa was reading to the children were from The Wild Swans, another lovely story by the amazing Hans Christian Andersen. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna wasn't really sure what she'd been expecting Corona to be, but it was beautiful. The castle sat atop a hill, surrounded by a lovely village and lush, green forest. The water here was not the deep, sapphire blue as it was in Arendelle but rather, a lighter blue, with shallow water near the docks. Faint sounds of music floated through the air as Anna stepped off of the ship, nearly toppling into the water as she strained to hear it better. Thankfully, Kristoff had already stepped down onto the dock and caught her, setting her to her feet. She could tell that he was out of his element without Sven's company, though as much as she hated to admit it, she was sort of glad to finally get some time alone with him. Not that she didn't adore Olaf and Sven, but their constant presence had taken some of the thrill out of their honeymoon.

Then again, that _was _her fault, considering she was the one who had invited them along. But that was before she'd known…_everything. _That is, she'd known _how _things worked; the mechanics had been explained to her in excruciatingly graphic detail by two of the maids. What Anna hadn't counted on was enjoying it so much. She'd become a shameless hussy, leering at her husband like an animal stalking prey. She found herself daydreaming about ways she could coerce him back into bed with her. Not, she amended, that it took very much _coercing. _Kristoff was a willing partner, generous even. He wasn't the affectionate sort in public, having always been a very private person, but in their bed he was, well…_passionate. _

_Insatiable. Ravenous. Adventurous. _

All of the above, really. Behind closed doors, Kristoff changed from disgruntled ice harvesting mountain man to arduous lover. It was quite shocking, in all honesty…in a good way! S

Anna gave Kristoff a half grin, pecking him on the cheek and feeling the soft bristle of his unshaven jaw scratch her lips invitingly. It was a surprisingly attractive look on him, the slight beard a shade darker than the blond hair on his head. She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks heat at the thought, and could only hope her aunt and uncle had the good sense to put them in a room that wasn't too close to anyone else's.

"Your Highness," one of her guards addressed her, making her turn in surprise.

"Who Highness? Me Highness?" She asked, looking around. Even though she'd been a princess all her life, she still wondered if she ever would get used to people addressing her. She'd always been the one standing in Elsa's shadow. Not that she minded, of course. Elsa _was _the Queen, and Anna was grateful she'd been born first because frankly, the thought of ruling a country was completely daunting.

"Yes?" The guard looked at Kristoff in confusion, "Princess Anna."

"Oh, um…yes?" She stood as straight as she could manage, trying to appear diplomatic.

"The Royal Guard of Corona has sent a carriage for you and the Prince," the poor man explained weakly, nodding toward a lovely open carriage adorned with purple ribbons and the Corona crest. She clapped her hands, meeting Kristoff's eye.

"It's so pretty!" She exclaimed, practically dragging him by the arm toward the carriage. "Our crest is so boring. Everyone thinks it's a tulip, but did you know that it's actually a crocus?" Kristoff blinked down at her with his mouth slightly agape. "Well, it is," she went on quickly, "Which is kind of funny if you think about it, because crocuses can bloom in snow. Isn't that funny?"

"I—"

"Because of Elsa's powers, I mean," she finished, glancing excitedly from Kristoff to the guard, who looked like he wanted to throw himself into the water.

"That's…interesting…" Kristoff finally responded, attempting amiable. Anna raised her brow at him.

"You don't know the difference between a tulip and a crocus, do you?" She wanted to sound irritated, but she broke into a smile, thoroughly amused by the baffled expression on her husband's face.

"Anna," he sighed, "flowers are just flowers to me. They're all the same."

"They are _not!" _She scoffed, making a sound that was decidedly _not _princess-like. "They're all different! You have roses, which are bigger, and they grow on thorny bushes, and then there are tulips, which actually aren't native to this region and then you have poppies, which are actually the source of opium—"

The guard cleared his throat meekly. "My lady," he told her cautiously, "much as I should hate to interrupt your story, you are being waited on." He nodded toward the carriage, which Anna had almost forgotten in the midst of her story about flowers.

"Well anyway," Anna said, moving toward the carriage, "all flowers are different."

Kristoff gave her an amused look; brown eyes alight with laughter as he hoisted her easily up into the carriage. Anna watched in amazement as they moved over the bridge leading into the village, and was enchanted by the people waving to her. It was so unlike anything she'd ever known. Even in Arendelle, the villagers were very reserved and mostly kept to themselves, bowing reverently whenever Anna or Elsa passed, but these people were enthusiastic! They were tossing flower petals and practically dancing in the streets. Along the cobblestone road were chalk drawings and garlands draped over every surface.

These people were celebrating something, though what she didn't know. Her eyes widened in realization and she gasped, turning toward Kristoff.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked with a grin.

"The baby must have arrived!" She told him excitedly. He nodded, though she noticed his smile falter slightly. He almost looked…scared. The expression was gone before she could ask him about it, and she didn't really want to start a fight in the middle of her honeymoon. She knew Kristoff was terrified of being a parent; most likely because he had never _had _one (well, aside from a talking rock), but she couldn't help think that somebody as big and lovable as Kristoff Bjorgman would be a wonderful father, uncle, cousin…whatever role they were destined to play. And maybe children weren't in their future…it wasn't as if Anna was obligated to provide heirs; that was Elsa's duty. Then again, if Elsa never married and _produced _an heir, it _would _be up to Anna to provide one. Her mind reeled at the possibility, threatening to send her into hyperventilation. She was just barely a wife; she wasn't sure she was ready for all of that responsibility yet. But on the other hand…how lovely it would be to give a little girl or boy the childhood she'd been deprived of.

For _now, _however, Anna decided that the only thing that mattered was seeing her cousin's baby, and enjoying being newly wed to the man she loved. She took his large hand into both of her much smaller ones and laced their fingers together, giving him a reassuring smile. They weren't in any rush; she was only twenty, after all and him twenty-three.

They were shown into the grand foyer, which was a circular room that had two staircases on either side of it, leading up to a second level. The floor was made of marble, with white columns scattered about, making everything appear light and open. Everything in the castle in Arendelle was dark, with plush carpeting and bold wallpaper. The floors were made of rich mahogany. No less beautiful, just…_different. _

Something felt off. Despite the inviting atmosphere and the bright colors, the castle was quiet. Granted, she was more used to quiet castles than she'd like to admit, but this was different. The air was still, almost hushed. The servants were speaking in quiet voices, as if they were afraid to disturb the peace. If Anna had learned anything about Rapunzel when she'd been at Elsa's coronation, it was that her cousin was anything but quiet or soft-spoken. Not that she was a _loud—_mouth or anything; she was just very…_vibrant. _

"Your Highnesses!" A middle aged woman appeared from a door to the left, dressed respectably in a high collared dress with a long apron over top. She was round faced with kind blue eyes and dark hair peppered with silver. "My name is Mrs. Boatwright," she told them kindly. "The King and Queen will be so wonderfully pleased to have you in their home."

"Where are they?" Anna asked hesitantly, glancing around and gasping at the marvelous chandelier that cast rays of rainbow colored light across the room from where the light was hitting it from above. The housekeeper's face paled and her eyes flitted upward.

"I'm afraid the Princess is…indisposed at the moment," she admitted regretfully. "There was a scare with the twins."

"What kind of scare?" Anna asked with eyes wide.

"_Twins?" _Kristoff cried at the same time. They met each other's expression of shock as the woman sighed.

"Two darling baby girls," Mrs. Boatwright confirmed. "Both healthy and strong. Beautiful, like the Princess and Prince." The smile left her face. "When the King and Queen arrived home just last week, someone broke into the nursery…" Her eyes filled with shame, "on my watch."

"But it couldn't have been your fault, Mrs. Boatwright," Anna assured her warmly. "I'm sure no one blames you."

"It was just so strange," the woman agreed, haunted, "One moment, everything was quiet and the next, this dark…creature flew in the window and was hovering over Princess Luna's cradle."

"Creature?" Kristoff asked, glancing at Anna with concern etched on his face.

The woman shrugged apologetically. "I didn't get a good look at it before there was a flash of light and I woke up with the Queen hovering over me. It was disgraceful." Her eyes filled with sadness. "The Princess has been barricaded in the nursery with them since the night after it happened."

"She's just…_in _there with them?"

"Prince Eugene and her parents have been trying to coax her to come out, but she won't budge," the woman explained, "The poor child hasn't slept in three days."

"Where is she?" Anna asked, already starting up the stairs.

"No, Your Highness!" Mrs. Boatwright called after her. "You mustn't—"

"No," Anna took a deep breath. "I must."

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff's footsteps followed her, though she didn't turn to look.

"Down the hall to the left, my lady!" Mrs. Boatwright told her resignedly. Anna nodded her thanks, sprinting down the long, wide hallway in the north wing of the castle, sliding on the slippery marble floor until she noticed Eugene, and her Aunt and Uncle gathered just inside one of the bedrooms, crowded around an adjoining door. They all turned at the sound of footfalls, the King reaching for his sword out of habit. Anna put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm here to help," she told them. The Queen's eyes widened and the woman surprised her by drawing her into a tight embrace and bursting into tears. The King looked like he wanted to punch something while Eugene just looked…well, if she had to describe it, she supposed he looked_ ill. _

"It's been three days," her Aunt sobbed, clutching Anna's dress. "She won't eat…won't sleep. We've tried to tell her that we'll take turns watching the babies, but she won't hear it."

"She's driven herself mad with exhaustion," the King added tiredly.

"Let me try," Anna suggested, pulling back and suppressing a snicker when her Aunt practically flung herself at Kristoff, who looked like he wanted to flee.

"What can you do, child?" The King asked gently, "We've been trying for three days."

"Well…let's just say I have experience with closed doors…and talking through keyholes…and talking to paintings…" She noticed all of them were blinking at her and cleared her throat. "Anyway…"She stepped in front of Eugene, who wavered on his feet slightly as if he too might collapse at any given moment.

Anna lifted her hand to knock, pausing in midair as she felt that same feeling of dread that always seemed to come with preparing to knock on a door that might not open for her. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she looked over her shoulder, searching for some sort of encouragement. She found it in Kristoff's warm, chocolate eyes and relaxed, sucking in a breath and rapping on the door three times.

"Rapunzel?" She called in a careful tone. "It's Anna…your cousin! I've come to visit you and I heard you had _twins!"_ No response. "If you open the door, I can help—"

"I'm not opening the door!" Rapunzel's muffled voice came back, followed by the sharp wail of a baby. The room had darkened as the sounds of pouring rain began to fall relentlessly on the balcony, accompanied with a loud burst of thunder, which set Anna's teeth on edge. She'd never been a fan of storms. Snow, she loved. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the heavy wooden door, assessing what it would take for Kristoff to effectively kick it in, or there was always the other option; using the balcony to climb into the next room. Biting her bottom lip, she determinedly walked past everyone else, walking out into the pouring rain and leaning over the balcony. If she leaned forward and used the rail above the nursery window, she could balance on the ledge and open a window…in theory. That was assuming she didn't slip on the ledge and plunge to her death.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Kristoff asked, appearing on the balcony behind her.

"I'm going to climb onto the ledge and in window," she told him, pulling herself onto the ledge of the balcony.

"Like hell you are!" He told her, holding her by the waist. "You'll get killed."

"Oh, it's only two stories up," she scoffed, waving him off. "I used to climb all over the castle in Arendelle." Her eyes fell on the window washers' pulley just above and she felt a rush of satisfaction. This, she could do.

"Two stories up on a hill," Kristoff went on, "If you fall, you fall onto the rocks below." Anna fleetingly glanced down, watching the waves crash against the jagged rocks below. She swallowed, before returning to her task. A crack of lightning lit the dark sky as rain pelted down from above, followed by heavy rumble of thunder that made Anna shiver. The storm had come so suddenly, when she could have sworn that just minutes before, there hadn't been a cloud in the sky. Anna took pity on her worried husband, standing just at eye level with him on the ledge and pulling him by the collar to him.

"Just trust me, alright?"

Reluctantly, he nodded, watching carefully as she pulled the rope for the pulley and watched as the wooden platform descended. It was a little bigger than the one in Arendelle, which was sort of a relief. Kristoff waited until she was securely on the platform, before he retreated back to the group inside. Anna pointedly did not look down as she began to swing toward the window. She managed to grab hold of the rail and peered inside. Two cradles sat in the middle of the room. The muffled cry of a baby came from inside the glass, and Anna could just barely see the top of her cousin's dark head over one of the cradles. She was sitting against the door adjoining into the bedroom. Anna pulled herself to the window that was latched shut, which could potentially be problematic. Swallowing, she rapped on the window three times and waited for her cousin to notice her.

Rapunzel screamed, which only made the baby she was holding cry harder. Even the rain seemed to fall harder, pelting against Anna's cheek and stinging the chilled skin there.

"It's okay!" She called to Rapunzel. "It's just me." The girl's eyes were huge as she hesitantly approached the window, clutching the crying, dark haired baby in her arms. "Can you let me in?" Anna asked in a cautious tone, "I'd rather not die out here." Rapunzel nodded, fumbling for the latch of the window with shaking hands. The window swung open, and Anna carefully stepped onto the ledge, holding the rail above to swing herself into the room.

"Are you _crazy?" _Rapunzel hissed, looking horrified as she bounced the baby, trying desperately to soothe it.

"Probably," Anna shrugged, shutting the window behind her so rain wouldn't soak the room. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing is going on here," Rapunzel told her, but the gaunt cheeks and dark circles beneath green eyes told Anna otherwise. "I just wanted some privacy."

Anna quirked a brow. "For three days?"

Rapunzel paled, wincing slightly. "Has it been three days already?"

"Ohhh boy," Anna sighed, glancing into the second cradle and seeing the second, calm baby sleeping soundly with golden curls splayed against the pillow. "Rapunzel, we've been writing letters for a while now. Almost two years, right?"

"Yes…?" Rapunzel swayed slightly on her feet.

"I have _never _known you to be the type who wants privacy," Anna reminded her. "In fact, if I remember correctly, you once said that you never wanted to spend another moment alone again. I know it's not Eugene, considering the two of you were attached at the hip when you came to Arendelle—"

"To be fair, some of that was for warmth," Rapunzel pointed out, weakly.

Anna gave her a skeptical look. "I know what happened," she admitted. "I know how scared you must have been. But, think about it, Rapunzel…is shutting your babies away from the world _really _the answer? You can't keep them locked up forever."

"I wasn't locking them up, I was protecting…" Rapunzel trailed off, her mouth falling open and eyes filling with horror. "Oh my goodness…I was locking them up. I was doing the same thing she did to me." Green eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm no better than she was!"

Anna felt a rush of panic. "Whoa, no…that's not what I meant at all." She drew closer to Rapunzel. "Hey, you're nothing like Gothel, okay? You're not _using _your babies. You just love them."

"I don't know how to be a parent," Rapunzel sobbed, bowing her dark head and looking down at the baby, who wailed harder.

"Well, nobody can be a parent when they haven't slept in three days," Anna sighed, reaching out. "May I?" Rapunzel looked conflicted, sniffing as she blinked back tears, before she relented, letting Anna take the sturdy, small infant from her arms. To her surprise, the baby stopped crying almost instantly, her eyes drooping slightly as she fought sleep. "They can tell when you're upset," Anna explained. "Or so I hear. She was probably upset because you were."

"I feel so stupid," Rapunzel sighed, "But I can't bear the thought of losing them. I saw that…that…_thing _in here, and I all I could think was, 'this must have been how my parents felt when she took me'."

Anna shifted the baby so that she could take Rapunzel's hand. "But, your babies are safe," she pointed out.

"Yes, but will they stay safe?" The worry was evident in her cousin's voice.

"I don't know," Anna confessed honestly, "but don't you think you have a better chance of keeping them safe if you open that door? Shutting your family out isn't going to help anyone. Together, you can _all _protect them." Rapunzel sagged tiredly against the door.

"You're right," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking about protecting your babies," Anna inserted, looking down at the baby in her arms. "They're beautiful."

"They are," Rapunzel agreed, yawning. "That's Luna you have," she explained. "And this is Elena," she glanced down into the cradle at the blonde baby girl, smoothing the hair carefully. "Leni."

"Leni and Luna," Anna nodded, glancing out the window and seeing sunlight. "And look! The storm is over! The sun is shining. It's a sign!" She watched as Rapunzel stumbled toward the door, blindly reaching for the key in the lock and missing completely. "Alright," Anna sighed. "Let's get you into bed before you collapse." Anna used her free hand and turned the key in the lock, opening the door. Her eyes fell on Kristoff, who was closest to her. "Hold this," she instructed, thrusting the baby girl into his arms. He opened his mouth to protest, clearly terrified by the small dark haired person. She looked hilariously tiny in his hands, but there would be time to giggle later. Anna quickly retrieved the second baby, who was awake and fussing.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel told her family, barely above a whisper, but before she'd even gotten the whole sentence out, her parents were at her sides, holding her. It took Anna back almost five years to the last time she'd been held by her own parents; the last time she smelled her father's aftershave and saw her mother's blue eyes. She and Elsa both had their mother's eyes, though Elsa clearly looked more like Mama than she did. Anna took after her father's side of the family, inheriting her grandmother's red hair and freckles. She'd never met her grandmother, the former Queen. Anna had spent hours at her portrait as a girl, having marvelous conversations with her look-alike grandmother, Maria of Helmsted.

The King and Queen finally let go of their daughter, clearly relieved. Rapunzel turned to Eugene, who still looked slightly ill, but significantly better than he had minutes before. "Eugene," Rapunzel murmured. "I'm s—" Time seemed to slow as Anna watched the very second that her cousin's knee's buckled and she collapsed. Eugene was quick, however, easily stooping and sweeping her tiny body up against his chest.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again, Blondie," he choked, looking more desperate than relieved.

"M'Sorry," she repeated, sagging against him with her eyes closed as he swiftly carried her to the bed and laid her down, covering her. She was asleep in seconds.

The Queen touched Anna's shoulder, smiling at her through tears. "May I?" She nodded to the baby.

"Oh! Of course!" Anna replied, handing Elena off to her grandmother.

"I'm going to speak with the guards," the King told his wife, his gaze lingering reverently on his sleeping daughter in the bed. "It's time to discuss reinforcing the security of the castle."

"Thomas," the Queen called after him in a warning tone, "don't dwell." There was underlying meaning beneath her words, though Anna wasn't sure what it was. It was clear that this was something she'd said to him before though, because her Uncle nodded, patting Eugene's shoulder before leaving. Eugene nodded at Kristoff and took Luna from him, nuzzling his cheek against the baby's dark hair. Anna almost giggled as her husband practically leapt away from the baby.

"I don't know how we'll ever thank you, Anna," the Queen told her in a hushed voice.

"You don't have to," Anna assured her, putting her arm around Kristoff's waist. "We're just glad we came."

"Is she going to be alright?" Kristoff asked in a concerned voice. The Queen's eyes softened on him.

"Yes," she nodded. "She just needs to rest. Rapunzel has a habit of hiding her distress from us so we don't worry. She's too sweet for her own good." The Queen looked at Eugene, who still looked upset and touched his arm. "It's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" He asked weakly.

"Because we have to believe that," she told him. "Everyone told me for eighteen years that I needed to accept that my daughter was never coming back to me. That she was dead. But I never believed that. I don't know how to explain it, but I could _feel _it that she was still alive, and I had to believe that she was going to come home to me one day." The Queen smiled up at him, touching his cheek. "And she did…because of you. Belief is a powerful weapon, Eugene."

Kristoff cleared his throat, turning Anna's eyes up to him. He nodded toward the door, and she caught his meaning. "Aunt Primrose, we're just going to get settled in," she informed the Queen.

"Dinner will be in a few hours," Primrose told them. "Mrs. Boatwright will show you to your rooms. Please make yourselves comfortable. We're so happy to have you here, dear."

Anna nodded, following Kristoff toward the door, pausing when Eugene touched her arm. "Thank you, again," he said to her, sounding more hopeful than he had a minute ago.

Anna squeezed his hand, smiling at the sleeping baby. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was going to be longer, but I figured I would make the next chapter longer and more about Helsa, to keep it more rounded. There will probably be a Kristanna sex scene soon. Just FYI. Thanks for reading! I'm overwhelmed by the support I'm getting. <strong>

**Also, if you get a chance and want another Helsa/Frozen fic to read mixed with Tangled canon, you should totally check out "Three" by MattUF1. **

**You can also check for updates on my tumblr at commanderelsa . tumblr . com (take out spaces)**


	9. Chapter 9

Olaf and Sven returned the morning after Elsa had received Anna's note and it had taken every ounce of deception that Elsa had possessed to convince Olaf that he was, under no circumstances, to enter the South Wing of the castle. She hadn't quite figured out how to explain Hans' presence in Arendelle to him and frankly, if she couldn't tell a snowman, she had no clue how she was going to tell Anna. Of course, that plan went completely awry when Kai came to Elsa in the middle of breakfast to inform her that there was a problem with their guest, to which Olaf had brightened and asked _which _guest. And then, before Elsa could stop the precocious snowman, he'd followed the ever faithful steward toward the South Wing while Elsa tried not to freeze the entire castle again as she trailed after him.

To her surprise, Hans was in what appeared to be some sort of stand off with the Captain of the Guard. Forgetting Olaf momentarily, Elsa nearly groaned, preparing to step between the two men as she remembered the tension between them the previous day in the village. However, before she could even open her mouth to scold them, she stopped in her tracks, noting that Hans seemed to be pleading with the Captain rather than attacking him.

"You have to lock me up," he was saying in a desperate voice, "Chain me. Barricade the door." His voice was hoarse and Elsa observed that his eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept.

The Captain sighed. "_Believe _me, Westergard, if it were up to me, you would be locked away to rot the rest of your miserable days, but I don't make the rules here. The Queen has given me specific orders that you are to be kept here—"

"To hell with what the Queen thinks!" Hans snapped, grabbing the Captain by the collar. To his credit, the brawnier man didn't even flinch at the touch, calmly brushing the prince's hands off of him and giving the other man a wary look. "You don't _understand!" _Hans cried, shaking his head. "You _couldn't. _You need to keep me away from her. You have to lock me away, where I can't hurt anyone." Elsa realized with a touch of alarm, that his eyes were full of tears.

And that the distinct smell of smoke hung in the air.

"Enough!" She finally said, striding toward them, past an uncharacteristically silent Olaf. The Captain immediately stood taller, bowing to her.

"Your Majesty," he addressed her. "My apologies. There was a disturbance in the South Parlor. A small fire." His eyes slanted toward the prince, who was staring at Elsa in muted horror.

"Elsa," Olaf addressed her in the loudest whisper she'd ever heard, "Are you aware that this is the same man who tried to kill you?"

"Yes," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. This was just perfect. "It's a long story, but I need you to trust me right now, Olaf." She turned to look down into his face. "I need you to let me take care of this and I promise to explain everything later."

"But," Olaf's eyes moved back and forth between she and Hans, "he hurt Anna." Elsa swallowed the painful lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, blinking back tears. One slipped from the corner of her eye, freezing halfway down her cheek and evaporating into the air.

"I know," she told him hoarsely. "It's complicated."

"But," Olaf went on, "what if he hurts you?"

"He won't," Elsa assured him. "Can you trust me, Olaf?"

The snowman surprised her by taking her cool hand into his. "Elsa, you _made _me. I trust you with my _life." _It was heartbreakingly touching, bringing a small smile to her face. She bent to drop a quick kiss to his cold cheek.

"Thank you, Olaf." She glanced at Kai, who nodded to indicate that he would give her privacy with the prince. "I will come and explain everything in a little while." She watched until Olaf and Kai had left the South Wing, before turning to the Captain. "I can take it from here, Gabriel."

"Will all due respect, Your Majesty, I really don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with—"

"That wasn't a request, Captain," she interrupted sharply, feeling a slight twinge of guilt when his guileless blue eyes widened. There was nothing malevolent about this man.

_You do realize that man is in love with you, don't you?_

Heat filled her cheeks, but she composed herself quickly. "If I have any trouble, I'll send for you immediately. I promise."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty." Gabriel bowed, casting one more wary glance at Hans before striding in the direction Kai and Olaf had just gone. Elsa turned to the sagging prince, eyeing him closely and noting the look of utter defeat on his face. If he'd been another man, she might have felt sorry for him.

"Another memory?" She heard herself ask aloud, the words hanging stagnant in the air between them. Green eyes lifted, shadowed and sallow, meeting hers and confirming her suspicion. She realized she was holding her breath as she wondered what he'd remembered. Cautiously, Elsa stepped toward him, speaking in a soft, coaxing voice. "Tell me."

"It was my father," he murmured, glancing blankly toward the windows at the end of the hall. Through the glass was a perfect view of the fjord, picturesque and majestic. "His death, specifically." Elsa's breath caught, though she didn't say anything because she was too afraid to ask if he'd killed his own father. Thankfully, she didn't have to. "He was murdered." Meeting her eyes, Hans faltered, running an agitated hand through his unruly auburn hair. Elsa released the breath as her hand tightened on her skirt.

"How?"

"My brother killed him to become King," he replied, unblinking. "I was there. I saw it. I was young. Father had been ill, but not sick enough to die. Marcus made me watch. He told me that the only way I was ever going to learn to be a man was to learn how to take what I want. Then he…smothered our father with a pillow while two of my brothers forced me to watch." Hans shuddered, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Elsa could only gape at his profile, unable to fathom how someone could so casually kill their own parent. She would have moved mountains…she would have given up everything; her power…her crown…her beauty…_everything _to have her parents back.

"What about your mother?" She asked quietly.

"What little I remember of my mother isn't particularly warm," he admitted reluctantly. "From what I can tell, she wanted very little to do with me."

"How awful," Elsa whispered.

"She was afraid of me," he added, holding up his hand and producing a small, flickering flame. "Of what I could do."

Suddenly, she understood. Who better than she could understand his plight? So similar, yet so very different to hers. Elsa had been loved so much that her parents had shut her away to keep her safe from the world. Hans had been thrown into it alone, cast off as a burden by his parents.

"I thought your parents had your power removed as a baby," Elsa pressed curiously, musing privately at how absurd this was; the two of them standing at a tower window and speaking casually about his past. After all that had transpired between them.

Hans shook his head. "Not removed. Suppressed. It was a temporary solution to a permanent problem. The powers manifested shortly after my father's death. I think it was a trigger."

"Because darkness was cast into your heart to suppress your power," Elsa finished for him in a hushed voice, remembering the words of the troll king. Hans turned to her, clearly alarmed at her realization.

"Do you think the trolls were right about us?" He asked in a different voice. "That we were always supposed to meet?"

"I think there are many unexplainable things in this world, Hans," she sighed, leaning against the wall and toying nervously with her braid. "But I don't believe in coincidences. You and I were born the way we are for a reason. Under better circumstances, if we'd met in a different life, if you understood anything about love…" She stopped, shaking her head, eyes widening in wonder.

_Love will thaw. _

Hans had never learned how to love. If only his parents had found it in their hearts to make room for their thirteenth son, maybe he wouldn't have become the monster he'd revealed himself to be nearly two years earlier. It wasn't so very different from her, whose parents had loved her _too _well and had shielded her from the world. Two very different sides of the same coin had brought them here; had brought them together.

Like Fate.

Elsa staggered backward, reeling as she stared blindly in horror, trying to deny it; _wanting _to refute it.

_It is up to you to save him. _

But _why? _What was so important that their paths must lead to each other? And _how _could Elsa live the rest of her life with someone who had wronged her so mercilessly. No matter what she told herself; no matter how badly she wished it weren't true, she and Hans shared a purpose, whether it was magical or prophetic or simply written in the stars, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that the harder she fought against it, the harder it became to deny.

Their fates were entwined.

"Come with me," Elsa commanded. Hans' head lifted as his eyes filled with surprise.

"What?"

"Just…trust me," she told him, holding her hand out for him to take. He stared at it as if it were some foreign oddity. "Can you trust me, Hans?"

His brow furrowed momentarily, before his hand hesitantly closed around hers. They stared at each other in wonder, feeling the same strange surge of energy between them she'd felt yesterday in the village square, when they'd been in that shaded alcove together. Biting her lower lip, she pulled him quickly out of the South Wing, glancing cautiously around to make sure nobody was watching as she guided him up the wooden staircase near the kitchens into the main atrium of the castle. It was a route she'd taken many times since she'd been a girl. The weathered wood had barely changed in the years since she'd come back, and the medieval door at the top still looked as impressive as it had the first time she'd come up here. Glancing back at Hans, who seemed more bemused than anything, she turned the old iron doorknob and pulled the heavy door open, flooding light into the staircase.

Sunlight saturated the rooftop courtyard of the castle. It was completely hidden from view unless one was to fly directly over the castle. Letting go of his hand, Elsa stepped into the sunlight, scanning her abandoned playground of once upon a time. An overgrown makeshift flower garden had become thicket of twining vines crawling up the stone of the castle. One small, wooden chair lay on its side with an abandoned tea set and two threadbare, faded rag dolls.

"What is this place?" Hans asked, moving beside her.

"This was the only place I could ever be myself," Elsa explained gently. "My citadel. This was where I came to play as a little girl. I used to watch the villagers go about their day from up here."

"All alone?"

She nodded. "Anna and I used to share a bedroom, a very long time ago," she told him, "Anna was always very rambunctious and she used to beg me to do my magic for her."

"She knew?"

"She did then," Elsa confirmed. "The trolls removed her memories of my power," she added, feeling the strangest urge to laugh because it sounded so hideously absurd.

"Why?" His voice was soft, but the curiosity in it was clear.

Elsa turned away, looking out at the North Mountain in the distance, wondering what remained of the ice palace. "Because I struck her with magic." She winced, thinking of the way her sister's tiny body had crumpled unnaturally at the bottom of the snow pile and the utter panic that had filled her chest as she'd cried for her parents. She would never forget the look in her father's eyes that day; horror and disappointment. In her. He'd never said he blamed her for what had happened, but she couldn't help wondering if they might have been better off with two normal, ordinary children.

"And so your parents kept you separate," Hans inserted. It wasn't a question, but a statement. She met his eyes, daring him to say anything against her parents, who were only trying to protect their children, but he said nothing. His eyes were kind; so unlike the calculating green orbs they'd been when they'd spoken in the dungeons before. It unnerved her; made her want to rail at him, to demand that he reveal his true nature. "It must have been lonely," he finally murmured, stooping to pick up the tattered rag doll.

"I don't mind being alone," she sighed, staring blankly at the doll. "I've never been afraid to be alone. It was Anna I worried about. She was shut away too…because of me. My sister has always thrived around others. She's the life of every party; she's outgoing and funny. She was meant to live a life around people, and thirteen years of her life were stolen from her because of me."

"You didn't ask to be born with power," Hans pointed out, setting the small wooden chair to rights and placing the doll upright on it. He turned to face her. "You have to stop blaming yourself." Elsa couldn't help but chuckle sardonically, shaking her head in disbelief leading him to ask, "What?"

"It's just that, when you were here before, when you…" She gestured, unable to bring herself to say it again. "You told me my sister was dead…because of me. I can't help but find it ironic that you're trying to convince me it's _not _my fault now."

"Elsa…" He ran a finger through his unruly auburn hair, moving toward her uncertainly. "What I did…it was unforgivable. I know I have no memory of it…yet…but, I swear to you, I'm going to find some way to prove to you how absolutely sorry I am. That person you met; Prince Hans of the Southern Isles…that wasn't me. Don't you see? I can never be that man again, because in the few days I've been here, everything has changed. _I've _been changed."

Elsa studied him closely, searching for signs of insincerity. When she found none, she sighed. "Truly, I hope that's true, but that wasn't why I brought you up here," she told him, holding out her hand to him again. Reluctantly, he took it. Though his palm was scalding against her skin, it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt…right. "I brought you here, because you need my help. The only way you're going to learn how to control your power is to embrace it. I learned that the hard way. Fear is your enemy…so you have to let go of it."

"_How?" _His voice broke slightly, shoulders slumping in defeat.

She turned his hand over so that his palm was facing upward on her hand. Keeping her eyes on his, she managed a small, sad smile. "You're safe with me," Elsa told him, nodding encouragingly at him. "Just, let it go." Almost immediately, a small flame radiated from his palm, undulating in measured, careful movements. It was not the erratic movements that he'd produced before. Hans' eyes widened in wonder, almost as if he couldn't believe he was doing this. Elsa felt a strange rush of pride, feeling like, for the first time in her entire life, she wasn't alone.

Not that she was _alone. _Of course, she still had Anna and that would never change, but this was a different kind of not alone. This was no longer being the only person in the world with a burden – no –a _gift. _She wasn't meant to be alone…she never had been. She had to let go of her past and embrace her future…her destiny.

She only hoped her sister would forgive her.

* * *

><p>Hans lay awake, staring at the shadows on the high ceiling of his bedroom with the sheets at his waist. He was warm even though the room was cool. His mind was in a million different places, between blue eyes and older brothers. It was all overwhelming if he were being honest, seeing faces he didn't recognize, feeling things he was unfamiliar with. The past was rushing back to him in waves, filling in the blank spaces of his mind. And yet, he still had no recollection of Elsa or her sister apart from incoherent flashes. Certain things he'd seen had triggered Déjà vu, bringing back a memory of a lovely red haired girl with freckles who reminded him of the Queen. He could only discern it was Elsa's sister. Anna.<p>

It was one thing not to know who one was, but it was another thing entirely to find out that he was a monster. Especially when one realized one was completely infatuated with the woman he'd wronged. It was becoming a nuisance really, seeing the Queen every day; taking in the poetic pale beauty she possessed and wondering what her cheek would feel like against his own or imagining her alabaster skin laid bare against dark sheets with her silvery blonde hair fanned over the pillow. Hans pushed the thought from him mind, sitting up in the bed and burying his face in his hands as if that could suppress these images.

There would be no rest for him tonight.

Hans rose from the bed, crossing to the fireplace and crouching before the dying embers. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to conjure a flame, but nothing but a spark appeared.

_Embrace it…_

At once, the fire was restored to its former blaze, casting a warm glow over the room. He couldn't help smiling, putting his hands out and letting the heat cover his bare upper body like a welcome blanket. Glancing around at the delicately decorated room, he sighed, taking in the floral wallpaper and the plush carpet. He knew he didn't belong in Arendelle, but for once in his life, Hans felt like he was home. Of course, he knew he wasn't, but he couldn't deny that he would miss this place dearly when he was sent back to his family of strangers.

Agitated, he decided that he needed to walk, to straighten out his mind. Perhaps he could find something in the library and read himself to sleep. It was unendingly annoying to be so tired and yet, unable to sleep. The halls were dark, silent thanks to the late hour. He was unsure if it was very late or very early. Either way, everyone in the castle was asleep, which was probably for the best.

When he entered the main hall, he could not keep his eyes from falling on the entrance to the North Wing, knowing full well that was where the Queen's chambers were. Somewhere down that hall, she was asleep. He wondered briefly what her face would look like in slumber, without all of the burdens of consciousness. Would she sleep on her side or her back, perhaps with her hand beneath her cheek?

Hans forced himself away, toward the library in the East Wing, moving with haste to put as much distance between the sleeping Queen and him as possible. If he wasn't careful, if he didn't guard his heart, he was going to fall in love with her and he couldn't allow that knowing that she would never want him back. He could not allow himself to want her in that way. He told himself it was lust; she was undoubtedly beautiful, tall with lush curves. That was _all. _

He'd very nearly reached the library, deciding that he was going to find the most boring textbook he could find and let it bore these thoughts from his mind so that he could sleep, when he noticed a door hanging open, which was odd. All of the other doors in the castle had been closed. Moonlight spilled into the hallway from the room, casting a silver glow over the room. Hans carefully approached the doorway, glancing around the corner and realizing this was the master bedroom. It was obvious by the large bed, adorned with thick curtains and elaborate decoration. Mahogany furniture was scattered neatly about the room and he was surprised to see a vase of flowers on each surface.

This room had once belonged to the King and Queen of Arendelle…Elsa's parents.

He moved to pull the large door closed, but stopped mid-step when he noticed a silhouetted form lying on the bed, illuminated by moonlight. She was lying with her back toward him, curled up with her face partially buried in one of the pillows. Blonde hair hung in loose waves over her body, nearly reaching her waist and covering her shoulders like a blanket. Her feet were bare and remarkably small, peeking out from beneath the hem of her modest blue night dress. He froze, afraid to move for fear of waking her. Her breath remained slow and even as he carefully stepped around the bed, unable to stop himself. She clutched the pillow as if it were her life raft, sleeping fretfully with her dark brows furrowed and her jaw clenched as if she were in pain.

Hans knew he should leave her in peace, but he couldn't find the will to move, fascinated by the delicate curve of her cheek. Crouching beside the bed, he reached toward her carefully; watching closely as he combed the hair that had fallen over her eyes back before gingerly brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. To his surprise, the tense expression on her face eased, transforming into one of contentment with the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. He drew away, standing and backing away as if she'd thrown a blast of ice at him. He shook his head in denial, feeling the panicked thrum of his pulse coursing through his veins, internally chastising himself for his stupidity as he fled the room, forgetting about the library. He shut the door to his room, turning the key in the lock and sinking to the floor against it with his head in his hands.

Heaven help him, he was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this one is a little shorter than I would have originally liked, but ah well! <strong>

**Chapter Soundtrack:**

**Christina Perri: Human**

**Bruno Mars: It Will Rain**

**Mark Isham: True Love Couples Theme from Once Upon a Time 3x22 (seriously so amazing)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. FAVES, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS. You guys are just...well ya know! **

**If you want to follow me on tumblr, it's commanderelsa . tumblr . com****(no spaces)**

**WARNING: Kristanna sex scene next chapter. :-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: The first part of this chapter contains sex. This story is rated M. FYI. Thanks. **

* * *

><p>The castle was quiet as the sun rose, casting beams of golden light through the large windows in the room. It was different than the castle in Arendelle because Anna's room had faced the west, so she never saw the first light unless she got out of bed and went into the hallway. Even so, the sun in Corona seemed to shine brighter than it had back home. It was wonderful. Still, Anna felt a slight pang in her chest at the thought of home. It had really only been a week and a half since they'd been there, but that was still a week and a half that she'd gone without seeing her sister. Anna would never say it aloud, but she worried sometimes, leaving Elsa alone after everything she'd been through. Elsa had always bottled everything inside, but if something happened and Anna wasn't there to reassure her…<p>

Elsa would be fine, Anna scolded herself. If anything, her sister was the stronger of the two, but the problem was, Elsa was all she had left. Mama and Papa were long gone now. She had her Aunt and Uncle and her cousin, of course, but it wasn't the same. After her parents' funeral, she had once considered going to Thornbury, where her mother had grown up, but the thought of leaving Elsa, even despite the fact that Elsa wouldn't speak to her, was too painful. She couldn't abandon her only family.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she was surprised to see Kristoff still wrapped around her, asleep with his shaggy blond hair beneath her chin; cheek against her collarbone. Usually, he was up before sunrise thanks to a lifetime of harvesting ice. Even in sleep, he seemed tense with his brow furrowed and jaw clenched. He clung to her tightly, as if he were afraid she was going to float away at any given moment.

Anna felt a rush of love for him, bringing her fingers to the coarse thick, blond strands on his head, brushing it away from his face and following the curve of his unshaven jawline with the backs of her fingers. Kristoff stirred, groaning and tightening his arm around her waist, making her laugh.

"Hey, I kind of need to breathe," she giggled, squirming beneath him. Expressive amber eyes met hers, focusing as he woke. She pressed a delicate kiss to the bridge of his nose. "Hi."

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

Anna shrugged, yawning. "Early. The sky's awake." Kristoff smiled at this, disentangling from her and moving up to press a kiss to her lips. "I have morning breath," she warned, making him roll his eyes.

"The horror," he grinned, kissing her again, this time deepening the kiss by parting her lips gently with the tip of his tongue. Anna felt the familiar rush of heat kindling in her belly at the silky touch, letting out a long sigh of contentment as she twined her hands up around his neck, enjoying the feel of broad shoulders beneath her palms. He rose over her body and she opened to him, letting him settle his hips between her lips. She could feel his growing arousal, already apparent through the layers of their clothing. Then again, with Kristoff, there was no hiding it. There was nothing petite or small about him.

He pulled away from her lips, trailing lazy, wet kisses along her jaw, before catching her earlobe lightly between his teeth, making her gasp. She could feel the soft scratch of his bristle rub becomingly over the sensitive skin of her throat. One large hand moved over the soft cotton of her nightdress, following the generous curve of her hip down to her thigh, grabbing the hem and dragging it upward, revealing the flat plane of her abdomen. Kristoff rose, efficiently pulling the nightgown off of her and tossing it unceremoniously across the room. His nostrils flared slightly when he took in her bare body, as if it were the first time he'd ever seen her. Anna was ashamed to admit, since she'd met Kristoff, she hadn't felt the slightest bit of modesty or shame when it came to him. She knew it was improper for a young lady (especially a princess) to be so wanton, but the truth was, Anna loved the way Kristoff looked at her. She loved the way he seemed to worship her. She didn't feel ashamed; she felt loved.

Thankfully, she'd worn no undergarments to bed, so once Kristoff had removed his drawers, there was nothing left to hinder them. He lifted her hips slightly, pressing velvety soft lips to the hollow of her navel, flicking his tongue there, causing Anna to squeak, arching toward him. A low chuckle rumbled in his throat.

"Do you want to know which freckles are my favorites?" He asked, chocolate eyes glinting wickedly in the morning light. Anna tried to speak, but one of his fingers had slipped ever so carefully inside of her, crooking in such a way it made the sound die in her throat, replaced by a quiet mewl. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway," he went on, dragging his lips upward, bracing himself over her as her hands settled on his muscular forearms. Dipping his head, Kristoff lovingly brushed the curve of her breast, nuzzling against the pale skin there. "At first I thought it was here," he explained in a husky voice, "The night of your birthday, a few months after we met and we…" He gave her a crooked grin. "Well, when you pounced on me."

"Well, I was waiting all night to get a moment alone with you. And then, that stupid cow daughter of that foreign Count's wouldn't leave you alone and she had it all, you know, on display…" Anna seethed at the memory of the attractive, exotic looking woman hanging all over Kristoff while she'd been stuck talking about needlepoint, of all things.

"Don't remind me," he shuddered, turning his attention to the sensitive peak of her breast, wetting it with his tongue and then blowing on it, covering her skin in gooseflesh. "And you were so mad at me over nothing…"

"Well you _did _look at them," Anna reminded him with a pout.

"Anna," he chuckled, "I couldn't _not _look at them. They were in my face. But we had our first real argument that night, which led to our first time making up with each other, which led to—" His cheeks flushed at the memory, eyes dilating.

"You proved to me that you liked mine better," she laughed breathily, arching up into the warmth of his hand.

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "That's when I found this little cluster of freckles," he continued, brushing his thumb over the light design on the bottom of her breast before kissing the spot tenderly. Anna twined her fingers in his thick hair, closing her eyes at the sensation. "And I thought it was my favorite for a long time. Until our wedding night." He moved back down her body, letting his lips ghost over the smooth skin until he was lying on his stomach at the apex of her thighs. "When I found these," he kept his eyes on hers as he covered the group of golden freckles on her inner thigh with his mouth. "These are _definitely _my favorite." Before she could respond, he'd begun to lavish his attention on the sensitive folds of her most intimate place.

Of course, Anna had always been curious as an avid reader. She'd once come upon the maids talking about some sensation novel, that was supposed to be quite scandalous. She'd finally coerced one of them to let her borrow the book and had faked an illness, retreating to the comfort of her rooms, engrossed in the salacious story about a young woman who had been carried off on her wedding day by a man who was in love with her and was deliciously ruined. She'd wanted to feel guilty, but that had been when Elsa was still hiding behind her closed door.

The reality was much better. Kristoff, while reserved and somewhat surly under normal circumstances was surprisingly adventurous in bed, and all too eager to bring her to a trembling climax under his careful ministrations. It was more than she could have imagined. She opened her eyes, staring through her eyelashes down at his blond head. Strong arms cupped her bottom with her legs thrown over both of his shoulders as his tongue brushed deliciously over the ripened bud of her sex. Sounds seemed to pour out of her involuntarily as she clutched at the wonderfully thick hair on her husband's head.

Her release came like an avalanche, starting small and building so fiercely that she forgot to breathe for a moment, her eyes closing as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. He waited for her tremors to subside before he moved back up her body, kissing the patches of flushed skin that had risen across the pale skin. Kristoff captured her lips in a long, searing kiss, their tongues caught in a passionate dance that took Anna's breath away.

"Now," she whispered against his lips, making him chuckle despite his extreme arousal.

"Shh," he told her, kissing her nose. "Turn onto your side." She stared at him, confused for a moment. "Just, trust me," he told her, gently urging her to lie on her side, facing away from him.

"Um, isn't this kind of the opposite of what we – _oh!" _Anna lost her breath as he lifted her leg and entered her from behind in one fell swoop, settling her leg over his hip. It was the most fortuitous angle, enabling him to thrust deeper, awakening feelings she'd never dreamed possible. One muscular arm held her tightly against the warmth of his chest while the other hand slid between her legs, once again igniting a flame in her sated flesh and bringing her to pleading sobs with the deep, steady rhythm he'd set.

Anna came first, covering his hand with hers and digging her nails into the skin on the top of his hand. His arms tightened around her as he drove into her one final time, letting out a quiet growl of satisfaction, resting his forehead against the nape of her neck and gasping. They remained like that, both catching their breath together. Kristoff carefully withdrew, turning her over and pulling her against his side while a heady lethargy settled over her.

"I never knew it could be done that way…" She admitted sheepishly, glancing up into his sleepy face.

"It can pretty much be done any way you can think of as long as you make the parts line up," he laughed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Love you, Fiestypants."

"Love _you, _Christopher," she giggled, ruffling his hair.

"It's Krist_off," _he returned contentedly, watching her through heavy lidded eyes. "What were you, raised in a barn?"

"No, a castle actually…" she murmured, snuggling closer and wrapping one arm around his waist. "I should tell you about my husband sometime."

"What's his last name?" Kristoff asked, smirking.

"Bjorgman…"

"Favorite food?"

"Carrots!"

"Best friends name?" He opened one eye, putting one arm beneath his head and settling the other on her hip.

Anna hitched her leg over his. "Sven."

"Eye color?"

She reached up, caressing his unshaven cheek with the back of her hand. "Chocolate. My favorite."

His eyes darkened as he caught her wrist, bringing the palm to his lips. Lowering his voice, he added, "Foot size?"

"Huge," she whispered, stifling a giggle as he flipped her beneath him suddenly making her shriek gleefully. He'd just begun to lower his lips to hers again when there was a quiet knock at the door. Kristoff cursed under his breath while she attempted to swallow her laughter. "Who is it?!" She called, wriggling out from under him. He flopped onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow in exasperation as she pulled her dressing gown over her bare body, closing the bed curtains to shield her naked husband from view.

It was Mrs. Boatwright.

"My lady, I apologize for the early intrusion…"

"Oh, not at all, we were just…" Anna thought of what they were _just _doing and felt her face burn, "waking up," she finished, smiling at the kindly housekeeper.

"The Queen bid me to tell you that she would like you to take luncheon with her and Princess Rapunzel on the terrace at noon. The King will be preoccupied all morning, so she was hoping that Prince Kristoff might enjoy spending time with Prince Eugene." Anna could hear the faint groan behind the bed curtains, though it was too quiet for Mrs. Boatwright to hear, thankfully.

"We would love that," Anna agreed amiably. "Thank you so much."

"I also took the liberty of having a tray made for you and the Prince," the woman told her, producing a large silver tray containing a large array of food. Anna's stomach growled audibly at the sight and smell of it. After their early morning activities, she was feeling ravenous. Mrs. Boatwright set the tray on the small table near the hearth before curtseying and leaving the room, though Anna couldn't help noticing her eyes fall to the discarded nightgown and Kristoff's drawers on the ground near the bed before she was gone. Of course, they had nothing to be ashamed of. They were husband and wife; _newlyweds. _It was expected; encouraged even.

When the door was closed, the bed curtains opened, revealing a very sullen looking Kristoff, which made Anna giggle. "Stop pouting and come eat," she told him, starting toward the table and shrieking when she was grabbed and unceremoniously tossed over one broad shoulder. "It's going to get cold…" she said lamely when he laid her back down on her back and began to open the buttons of her dressing gown.

"Give me five minutes," he told her in a deeper voice than usual, settling against her again and causing her eyes to widen.

Food? What food?

* * *

><p>"Apologies, my lady," Gerda appeared in the doorway of the parlor Elsa was sitting in, reviewing plans for the Flower Ball in just over a week. Her hair was hanging over her shoulder in a loose braid and her feet were tucked beneath her skirt.<p>

"No apologies necessary, Gerda," Elsa smiled at the woman, setting her parchment aside and sitting up. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty," Gerda explained. "I was just wondering what was to be done about Prince Hans regarding the Flower Ball," she continued, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Shall I make arrangements for him to have a proper outfit?"

Elsa hadn't thought of that. The kingdom, after all, wasn't exactly aware of what had transpired between Hans and the royal sisters. All they knew was that the heroic Hans had returned to the Southern Isles after the thaw. The only people who knew the truth were the foreign diplomats, the castle staff and the royal family. It would do them no good to keep Hans locked away.

"Yes," she finally answered, returning to the guest list she had been poring over. "Have him fitted for new attire." Gerda nodded, starting toward the door again, before pausing and looking back over her shoulder. "Is he behaving well?"

"Oh, he's been nothing but gracious, Your Majesty," Gerda chuckled. "He did request some parchment and charcoal pencils, but aside from that, he's been fairly quiet. Thankfully."

"Very good," Elsa nodded, biting her lip distractedly.

"My lady…"

"Gerda?"

"Your ballgown should be ready for a fitting tomorrow. What time would be best?" Gerda looked like she'd wanted to say more, but had held back.

"First thing in the morning will be fine. Thank you," she added, blinking down at the list of names. With a sigh, she set the parchment aside as stood, straightening her skirt. The castle was so terribly quiet without Anna's constant chatter. It was starting to set her teeth on edge. She wandered through the empty hall hugging her arms around herself. Soon, these halls would be full of people once more and the ballroom would be filled with music and laughter, and Elsa would be standing at the head of it, watching as she had before. The memory of her coronation ball brought with it a shudder of foreboding as that night hadn't exactly ended well. Of course, there wouldn't be any Duke of Weselton to fling accusations at her. One thing would be the same, however.

Hans.

Elsa remembered the first time she'd seen him, sitting in the audience at her coronation, green eyes fixated on her. It had unnerved her, because he was staring at her as if he could see into her mind. It hadn't helped with the awful uncertainty she'd already been feeling; worrying over whether she was going to freeze the chapel and reveal herself. She remembered standing in the ballroom and noticing the tall young prince watching her in fascination from the crowd and feeling the strangest flutter in the pit of her stomach. Of course, that was only moments before her sister had presented him to her as her fiancé. Elsa closed her eyes at the thought, remembering the utter panic she'd felt. Every instinct she'd ever had told her that something was not right. Though it was not unheard of for Princes and Princesses to marry and unite kingdoms, it still seemed odd that Prince Hans had been so keen to marry Anna immediately.

Her Aunt Primrose had been engaged to Uncle Thomas from the time that she'd been a very small girl. He was twelve years older than she was, and the match had been arranged to ally Corona with Thornbury. But her parents had been a love match; they had met at her aunt's wedding when her mother had been just a girl of fifteen. Her father had been engaged to someone else, but he always said that the first time he'd laid eyes on her mother, it was like seeing his entire life unfold before his eyes. He'd called off his engagement and had visited her mother for three summers until she was old enough to wed and he'd proposed to her. They were married in Thornbury before he'd brought her home to Arendelle.

It had been one of her favorite bedtime stories growing up.

"_That's how you know when you meet the right person…you look at them and you can't imagine living the rest of your life without them."_

"_Do you think I will, Papa?" _

"_I know so, Snowflake. I know so." _

How she missed him. How she wished she could have just one more moment with him to tell him just how much. _Both _of them. She would have given anything just to hear her father's chuckle or her mother's singing voice as they tucked her in every night. Despite the fear over their oldest child's remarkable ability, her parents had truly loved her and had made sure that she'd known. Since their death, Elsa still had yet to visit their gravesite. It was cowardly, she knew, but she'd reasoned with herself that since there were no bodies to be buried, it wasn't the same anyway. It was a terrible excuse and she felt ashamed of herself for it.

"Elsa! Hey, Elsa!" Olaf's voice brought her back to the present. She quickly brushed the corners of her eyes with the back of her index finger, turning toward the snowman she'd created and putting a smile on her face.

"Olaf!" She exclaimed, grinning. "What trouble are you getting into now?" Clutched in his small wooden hand was a piece of parchment.

"I found _this _in the South parlor!" He told her. His voice lowered conspiratorially. "I've been keeping an eye on Hans…you know, making sure he stays in line—"

Elsa laughed, despite herself. "Olaf, it's okay…you don't have to—"

"_No. _I promised Anna I would take care of you while they were gone, and I know you're not worried about him, but you're _clearly _not as worldly as I am," he insisted. It took all of her effort not to giggle. She'd play along.

"Oh, _clearly," _she nodded.

The snowman went on. "When Hans left, _this," _He brandished the parchment, "fell off of the desk he was sitting at. So, I picked it up." Frowning, Elsa took the paper from him and gasped audibly, nearly dropping it. "I didn't know Hans could draw," Olaf was saying, "It looks just like you! Only…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "I think he forgot to draw your clothes on you…"

"I…see that," she choked out, hoping she didn't look as mortified as she felt. "Olaf," she cleared her throat, attempting dignity and probably failing as she put the parchment behind her back. "You don't need to spy on Hans. It's so sweet of you to want to protect me, of course, but I promise if I notice any suspicious behavior, I will let you know. And Captain Gabriel has the matter well in hand."

"I think he likes you," Olaf told her. "He watches you all the time when you're around him."

"Lucky me," Elsa muttered dryly. "Listen Olaf, there are some fresh carrots in the pantry. Can you take a few of them to Sven in the stables? I think he's missing Kristoff and Anna and he could probably use some company."

"Oh, right…of course," Olaf nodded enthusiastically. "My poor little smooshy face has been moping since his Mommy and Daddy left."

"Er, yes…" Elsa nodded, biting her cheek to keep from laughing. "I'll be out to see him later today." As the snowman was walking away, Elsa shook her head, thinking to herself that she ought to create a companion for Olaf to keep him company. Snowmen that didn't need food or sleep apparently tended to have an excessive amount of energy. When he was gone, Elsa sagged against the wall, pulling out the drawing once more and turning it over. It really was remarkably done; Hans had a talent which was slightly unnerving. She was posed, lying on her side against a bed of pillows, giving a beckoning stare. Around her neck was a long strand of pearls that were settled along the curve of her extremely bare breasts and atop her head was a tiara with a design that resembled snowflakes. Elsa might have thought it was beautiful if she wasn't so utterly horrified and worse, flattered.

"My lady, is everything all right?" The Captain's concerned voice came from nearby and Elsa quickly hid the drawing behind her back, wondering briefly how red her face was at present.

"Oh, fine…" She lied, adapting a casual look, "Just a bit overwhelmed from preparations for the Flower Ball next week." Glancing around, she swallowed. "Where, pray-tell, is Prince Hans?"

"He is with Kai at present, Your Majesty," the Captain informed her. "Being measured."

"I see," Elsa answered, "Tell me, Gabriel, will you attend the Flower Ball?"

"Of course, my lady, I shall be there to protect you," he replied, looking bemused. Elsa sighed.

"Gabriel, you must take some time off soon," she insisted. "I fear you're working too hard. You're young and handsome. You should find someone and settle down. Don't waste your life in this castle. Believe me, I speak from experience."

"Queen Elsa, with all due respect, I am here because I want to be. It is my honor and my privilege to serve you and Arendelle," he told her. "My father was never more proud of me as he was the day I was sworn into the Royal Guard under the wonderful Captain Albert."

Elsa stared at the Captain, taking in his height, his broad shoulders, sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was exactly the sort of man she should marry. He would be a good husband to any woman. He would be a marvelous, gentle father who governed his family with a patient hand and more than enough love to spare. He reminded her of her father. There was just one problem; she didn't see it with him. Squinting her eyes, she tried to imagine this soft spoken, honorable man standing beside her; tried to envision walking toward him down the aisle in the cathedral and she just couldn't _see _it. She _wanted _to, but it just wasn't to be.

"Your service is both appreciated and necessary," Elsa amended, patting the Captain's arm. "Just please, don't put your life on hold. You deserve happiness." Gabriel said nothing in response, but there was a slight sadness in his blue eyes that she wished she could take away. The sad fact of the matter was that he wasn't her path. But, he would be someone else's and he _would _be a wonderful husband and father to whoever that was. The sound of footsteps turned both of their heads, revealing Kai and Hans, whose eyes were fixed on the Captain in dark disapproval. Slightly irritated by his boorish attitude toward Gabriel, she glared at him, remembering the drawing she still held behind her back.

"I shall have the ensemble sent up immediately as soon as it arrives from the tailor," Kai was telling Hans, who hardly looked like he was listening.

"I apologize, my lady," Gabriel told her, giving Hans a look of suspicion. "But I must go and speak with the guards about our plans for tomorrow."

Elsa blinked in confusion. "Tomorrow…?"

"The flower contest in the village, Your Grace," he explained gently.

"Oh!" Elsa nodded, remembering. "Of course! Yes!" The Captain bowed and took his leave, retreating quickly. She watched the back of his light brown head as he walked away and felt slightly guilty; wishing so fervently that he had been the one she was meant to end up with. She hoped upon hope that he would meet someone lovely soon. Meanwhile, she still had her own twisted fate to contend with. Namely, a flame haired nuisance that was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. "Kai," she turned to her loyal butler, "May I have a moment alone with our guest?"

"Of course, Queen Elsa," he nodded, glancing between the pair before leaving in the direction the Captain had gone.

Hans smiled down at her, unnerving her, which was absurdly annoying. "You didn't have to do this, you know." He gestured with his hands. "The new suit and the ball, I mean and—_ow!" _He yelped when Elsa grabbed his arm and pulled him into the library with her.

"I have a bone to pick with you, _sir," _she snapped, looking up into his startling green eyes and producing the drawing. His eyes fell to it, narrowing for a moment before widening guiltily.

"You…weren't supposed to see that," he told her in a quiet tone.

"I hope no one ever _does," _she retorted. "How _dare _you come into my home and conduct yourself in this manner?"

"How _dare _I?" He asked, taken aback. "Elsa, I realize that we have a complicated history—" She snorted at this, shaking her head. "—however, what I think in the privacy of my own rooms is my business."

"Not when you are under _my _roof," she hissed. "I forbid these…these…_impure _thoughts…"

To her surprise, his eyebrows rose and the threat of a smile quirked the corners of his lips. "You _forbid _it…?" An infuriating chuckle left his throat. "You're telling me how to think now?"

"You're mocking me!" She cried, balling her hand into a fist and feeling her palms turn suddenly to ice.

"Only a little," he told her, taking a step toward her. She lurched backward, away from him, dropping the drawing and barely noticing as it fluttered to the ground.

"You're very forward," she inserted lamely, backing around a table as he moved closer to her.

"No, Elsa," Hans sighed, "Forward would be me telling you how incredibly attractive you are when you're angry; the way your cheeks flush makes the blue of your eyes glow as if lit from within." He rounded the table and Elsa realized she'd hit wall. There was nowhere else to back away. "_Forward _would be me saying how utterly inconvenient it is to spend every waking moment hoping for a glance of you." His hand settled on the wall beside her head and he looked down into her face, casting a shadow over her. "_Forward _would be confessing how completely fascinated I am by the color of your eyes, which are the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Your hair isn't quite white, yet it's not gold, like most blondes. But the worst part is your mouth."

"My _mouth?" _Elsa glowered at him, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"I could write an entire sonnet about your lips. They're perfectly curved and shaped, neither too thin nor too full." His head lowered so that they were eye to eye. "_Forward _would be me admitting that I want nothing more than to kiss you right now."

"You wouldn't _dare…" _Elsa responded, though it came out as little more than a hoarse whisper as her heart began to race. She could feel the heat of his breath against her lips; he was scarcely two inches away from doing exactly as he'd said. She was vaguely aware of the wall behind her slowly covering with ice. Closing her eyes, she braced herself, listening to the beat of her pulse in her ears, but moments passed with nothing happening. And then, she felt him move away suddenly, leaving her feeling oddly despondent at the loss of his warmth. She realized in defeat that she'd been secretly hoping he'd go through with it. He looked almost frightened.

"No," he finally murmured, "I _wouldn't _dare. Because, when I kiss you, I want you to ask me to. I want you to _want_ me to."

"Well," she managed to say, though her heart rate was still flying. "_That_ will never happen." Though, it didn't come out as strongly as she'd hoped. Silently, he reached forward and took her hand, which she realized was covered in ice and carefully enclosed it within his. Elsa watched in curious wonder as the ice covering the wall retreated before disappearing completely.

Hans met her eyes with a sad smile on his face. "Maybe you're right," he said, "My sincerest apologies, my lady. You have my word that I will conduct myself more appropriately." Elsa watched him swallow before leaving the room. Her eyes fell back to the drawing on the floor. Crouching, she picked it up and moved toward the fireplace, intending on tossing the indecent thing into the flames, but found herself hesitating. She couldn't bring herself to destroy it, though she wasn't sure why. Quickly, she folded the parchment and placed it safely in the pocket of her day dress, deciding to join Olaf and Sven in the stables and escape the confinement of the castle.

She needed air.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND FAVES. I honestly am just grateful people are reading at all. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait (again). I was in a show and it's over now. **

* * *

><p>Elsa loved summer. It was quite ironic, really, if one thought about it. Certainly, the cold had never <em>bothered <em>her, but Elsa spent winters yearning for sunlight and warmth. She'd spent many a summer watching wistfully from her window as children in the kingdom ran and played. She longed to walk along the shore and feel sand between her toes and the gentle lap of the water wash over her feet. Of course, with her – _condition _– she'd never even been swimming, but she supposed she would have quite liked it if she'd had the opportunity to learn.

Her cheeks were still aflame from her encounter with the scoundrel prince who was probably sulking in the South Wing at this very moment. Oh, _why _hadn't she ordered him to be locked away in the dungeons where she couldn't see him? What idiocy had possessed her to take him to the trolls when he had no memory of her? She remembered the erratic flames shooting from his fingertips and squeezed her eyes closed, balling her fists into the fabric of her pink skirts.

_Because I looked at him and saw myself. _

She could feel her skirts begin to deform under her icy touch. Her eyes flew open and she took a long breath of fresh morning air, soaking in the scent of the sea paired with the damp grass. Wildflowers had begun to pop up everywhere, decorating the green with flecks of purple and yellow and white. Anna would love it.

Oh, she missed Anna…she needed her sister's reassuring presence and never failing optimism. After a life of independence, she'd never dreamed that she would rely on anyone as she did her sister. It wasn't something she liked to admit, but there was something so comforting about knowing that her sister's love was unconditional. It wasn't uncertain, like this…whatever it was that was happening to her. There was no risk of getting hurt with Anna. But she also knew Anna's love wasn't enough. Anna was married; would have a family of her own someday. Elsa couldn't rely on Anna forever. She wanted her _own _life, and sooner or later, she was going to be expected to marry either way. She wanted to love, or at the very least, _like _the person she would pledge her troth to.

"Elsa!"

_Oh no. _

She hastened her step, keeping the stable in her sights and pretending she hadn't heard his voice behind her. Why couldn't he leave her be? After that scene in the library, she was too mortified to face him, especially considering the fact that her face was still probably as pink as her dress.

_When I kiss you, I want you to ask me to. I want you to _want _me to. _

Incensed, she whirled on him, feeling a thrill of satisfaction at the startled look of surprise on his handsome face. She leveled a glare on him, choosing irritation rather than vulnerability. "_Why _are you following me, Hans? I thought we just established just now that I do _not _want to kiss you. My opinion has not changed in the past five minutes."

"I was bid to come find you by Kai. You are expected in the village to judge the flower contest this afternoon," he explained, quirking a brow at her. "Not, as you said, to _kiss _you. I meant what I said, Elsa. When I kiss you, it will be because you ask."

"_When _you kiss me_," _she scoffed, echoing his words, annoyed by his confidence as she eyed him warily. "I am already well aware of the contest this afternoon. Kai knows me well enough to know that I don't forget my duties." Her eyes met his. "So, what is it you want?"

"Look," he ran a hair through his thick auburn locks causing it to fall becomingly into his startlingly green eyes. Not that she _noticed _that about him, of course. "I wanted to apologize again, I suppose. You've been kind to me when I've given you no reason to. You could have thrown me back on the streets, left me to the mercy of your people. You could have imprisoned me; you _should _have."

"I couldn't put my people in danger with your lack of control over your…ability," she conceded, frowning. "I thought it best that I was the one to deal with you since I have the most experience with this…" He kept quiet, looking uncertain again. For a fleeting moment, Elsa longed to see him in all of his princely finery, adorned with medals and epaulettes; she wondered what would have happened if it had been _her _that had met him first.

"Well, I'm grateful," he continued, standing with his hands behind his back. It was funny, because even though parts of his memory were missing, he still carried himself with the air of a person who was born into this world of royalty. "And if I may be so bold," he glanced up at her, pausing as if to wait for her approval. Elsa gave a small nod, though she held her breath. "I'm still not sorry about drawing that picture. You have to _know_ you're beautiful, Your Majesty." Unsure of how to answer, she could only stare at him in confusion. His eyes softened. "You _really _don't know, do you?"

"You made me think I was a murderer," she murmured quietly. "You knew all Anna could be saved and you made me think I'd killed her. And then you tried to behead me."

"I know," he countered softly, casting his eyes down. "I only wish I could remember it so I could truly feel remorse."

"You won't," Elsa whispered, feeling her eyes well up. "When you remember everything, all of these things you think you like about me will go away. You'll remember why you wanted me dead. You'll remember what you lost because of it."

"I don't care," Hans insisted. "I've been changed. I know I have. Even if I do remember everything, I'm still going to remember how I feel right now; how I feel every time I lay eyes on you." His eyes fell to her hair, hanging over her shoulder in a loose braid. Long strands had come out of the plait and were hanging down around her face.

"It's not _real," _she tried to snap, though it only came out as a dejected response. "Hans, you _hate _me."

"My lady, I suspect I never hated you. Perhaps I envied you, but I could never hate you," he told her, "I may not remember what transpired when I came to Arendelle before, but I now know enough about myself to know that you are exactly the type of woman I would fancy."

"And what _do _you remember about yourself?" She asked, realizing that they were slowly making their way toward the stables.

"I remember being very studious. I remember being very lonely." Elsa watched him swallow. "I remember my horse."

She gasped, surprising both of them by grabbing his arm. "Sitron!"

"You know of him?"

Elsa nodded, dragging him by the hand toward the structure ahead, throwing the door open. The caretaker nearly leapt out of his skin as light poured inside the stable, silhouetting the queen and her companion. She murmured a soft apology to the elderly fellow, before leading Hans toward the back stall, past Magnus and the other fine horses she owned. Anna's mare had been a birthday present this past year, hand chosen by Elsa and Kristoff. She was red and mild mannered; a lovely animal. Anna had named her Maggie. Finally, they reached the final stall, and Elsa felt her heart hurt a little for the poor horse that had lost his master nearly two years earlier. She'd taken extra care of him, bringing him treats whenever she visited Sven. Despite the fact that Hans had been a murderous traitor, Elsa truly had felt sorry for the loyal horse, who had done nothing wrong and she could not deny that, for all of his duality, Hans had clearly loved this animal.

"One moment," she murmured to Hans, letting go of his hand and opening the stall, slipping inside. Sitron was standing near the corner, sipping water from the trough. At the sound of her foot falls, his head snapped up. He perked up slightly at the sight of the queen, crossing to her and nuzzling her cheek, looking hopefully down into her hand for the sugar cubes she usually brought with her. "I'm sorry, dear," she told him, "I didn't come prepared today."Sitron hung his head. "But I _did _bring a surprise for you," she went on. He glanced up at her with mild interest. Pulling the door open, she revealed the tall, flame haired prince who was standing in bemusement, dressed like a commoner. Sitron recognized him at once, stamping excitedly and letting out a neigh of excitement. Elsa moved aside and watched as Hans stepped forward dazedly, putting out a hand to tentatively touch the stallion's soft nose.

"Sitron…"

His voice was uncharacteristically thick, full of emotion and, Elsa was surprised to find her own eyes sting as she watched the reunion between horse and master. After all this time, Sitron remember Hans; loved him. It strangely reminded her of Kristoff and Sven, and she wondered briefly if maybe they weren't all so very different after all. Hans met her eyes, nodding. She nodded back, clasping her hands in front of her.

_It is up to you to save him…_

Maybe she could save Hans. But who would save her if she was wrong?

* * *

><p>All in all, Kristoff was enjoying Corona, but he missed home. He missed the cooler air and the mountains. He missed Sven. He missed <em>ice. <em>Corona, being further south than Arendelle was naturally warmer and more humid. The air was sticky. Granted, everyone was exceedingly friendly, but Kristoff missed the privacy of home. Even though he still had trouble adjusting to life in a castle, it was the only real home he'd ever known. And Sven adored it there.

Plus, Anna was there, and Anna was home. He didn't care if they lived in a castle or a cabin or a tent. As long as she was with him, Kristoff was where he belonged. And one day, their children would grow up in that castle. Kind of funny to think that his children would be born princes and princesses. Someone had once drunkenly told him that he'd better accept the fact that he was never going to measure up to anything other than a nothing ice harvester. And he'd been fine with that. Until Anna.

He'd hesitated to pursue her at first _because _of the glaring differences in their stations, and the last thing Kristoff Bjorgman wanted to be known as was a gold digger. But Anna had persisted (of course), and in the end, it had been Elsa who had convinced Kristoff that he was the one for her sister. She'd called him to have tea with her and had insisted that as her sister's happiness relied on him, he would kindly have to pull his thick skull out of his behind and accept her love.

Kristoff had been all too happy to comply.

He stood beneath the shade of a large tree, watching Anna sit with her cousin and aunt on a blanket in the grass with the two infant princesses. Anna held one baby in her arms, sitting cross legged and making silly faces at the newborn. Golden tendrils of hair were visible coming out of the white lace bonnet the baby wore. It was so easy to envision as their own reality and if he were being honest, the thought terrified him. Yet, he couldn't deny the yearning he felt spread through his chest as he watched his wife kiss the baby's balled up fist.

Thankfully, Rapunzel seemed to be doing much better than she had when they'd arrived after some much needed sleep. No sign of any suspicious figures had been found anywhere since the break in. Still, the description of the attack seemed somewhat familiar, as if he'd heard a similar story somewhere. Then again, most of the trolls' stories had been like that, about dark hooded figures that preyed on small children. Sometimes, he'd wondered if Pabbie just got a kick out of telling scary stories.

"I'll never understand how they can all just sit around together talking about poopy diapers and bonnets and ugh," Eugene's dry voice came from nearby. "And then they foist us together like two toddlers on a play date."

"Play date?"

"Nevermind," Eugene sighed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's have a drink. I could use one after this past week."

"Aren't you afraid you'll…break them?" Kristoff asked, watching as the queen nuzzled against the dark haired baby's face.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the thighs on those little porkers of mine?" Eugene chuckled, leading him into the library. "They're sturdy girls. They get that from me. The crying and pooping their pants?" Eugene quirked a brow, smirking. "Well, they probably get that from me too."

Kristoff wasn't sure whether he was supposed to laugh or not, so he just blinked. Eugene gave him a strange look, crossing to a cupboard and withdrawing a bottle full of amber liquid. Kristoff wasn't really used to hard liquor. He'd always been strapped for cash, so the most he'd ever really drank before moving into the castle in Arendelle had been cheap ale at whatever tavern he was staying in for the night. Even after he'd become engaged to Anna, it hadn't really been something he'd indulged in since neither Anna nor the queen were drinkers aside from a glass of wine with dinner every evening.

"Don't worry," Eugene told him, returning with two glasses, "You get used to all of," he gestured around, "well…_this." _

Absently, Kristoff tugged at the collar of his clothing, which suddenly felt tight. It dawned on him for the first time that he really _was _a Prince. "How long did it take you to get used to it?" Kristoff asked, glancing around the magnificent library skeptically.

"About two whole hours," Eugene quipped, chuckling and handing him a glass. "Before I met – _found – _Rapunzel, I wasn't exactly a respectable civilian like yourself. I was a," he scanned the room dramatically, "a _thief," _he finished. "I've always had an eye for the finer things in life. I grew up in this shit hole of an orphanage on the outskirts of the kingdom. The only thing that kept me going was that I promised myself I was going to make something of myself." He stared into his drink soberly. "Made a mess of that, didn't I?" He took a drink, barely even wincing, before giving Kristoff an assessing look. "What about you? What's your story?"

"I don't really have much of a story," Kristoff admitted. "My mother…died…when I was seven years old. Never knew my father. I'm not even sure they were married. I took to following the ice harvesters and picked up the trade by watching. Right after my mother's death, I came upon this baby reindeer caught in a net. The mother had been killed by hunters for food, I'm sure. I saved him. He's been with me ever since."

"I remember," Eugene nodded. "Sven, right?"

Kristoff nodded, taking a sip of the alcohol, feeling his eyes water as it burned its way down his throat. "I started selling ice when I was nine, learning the trade and how to survive. I was taken in by—" He stopped himself. "Some kind people. Adopted in a way. But mostly, it was just me and Sven until…"

"Until Anna," Eugene finished for him. "Funny how we think we have it _all _figured out until we meet _them," _he gestured toward the double doors out into the courtyard, where the women were sitting. "And then we become those lovesick morons that we used to make fun of. I used to think that I would never want to settle for one woman. Then I met _her _and now even the thought of being with somebody else makes me physically ill." The dark haired Prince shook his head. "It's why the gods cursed me with daughters. Punishment for my years skirt chasing."

"Never did much skirt chasing," Kristoff murmured, chuckling mirthlessly at Eugene's look of surprise. "Oh, don't get me wrong, Anna wasn't my first, but I could count the others on one hand. They meant nothing."

"No judgment," Eugene shrugged. "I think it's healthy for a guy to sow some wild oats before settling down. Makes him appreciate what he's got."

"Strange little family we married into," Kristoff agreed with half a grin, taking another sip. This one felt better going down.

"Oh, apparently, that's not even the half of it. Rapunzel had the glowing hair. Elsa has the ice power, which I never want to witness again." He feigned a shudder. "I still haven't recovered from the trauma. But, have you ever heard the legend of the sleeping princess?"

"Yes, I have!" Kristoff nodded. "The one asleep in the tower that was woken with a kiss?"

"That's the one," Eugene confirmed. "That's their grandmother. There's a rumor, and mind you, I've been drinking, but I don't really know how true this is; there are rumors that they're all descended from this prophetic bloodline."

Kristoff let out a sharp laugh. "Alright, you almost had me that time."

Eugene wasn't smiling though. In fact, he looked slightly troubled. Both men looked up as the three women entered the library. Kristoff noticed that it was raining outside. Eugene gingerly took the fussing baby Rapunzel was holding, speaking soothingly to the dark haired infant. He wondered if he'd be that patient with a crying baby. Truthfully, Kristoff had never done well with crying. The first sign of tears from Anna usually sent him into panic attacks, which had resulted in some gentle teasing from Elsa, who had playfully deemed him a "sucker".

"Would you like to hold her?" Anna's voice cut into his thoughts, bring his head down to look into her mischievous blue eyes. Feeling somewhat bold thanks to the drink he'd had, he nodded, surprising her. Carefully, he took Elena from his wife, cradling the baby's golden head. She really was sturdier than she looked.

"You're a natural, Kristoff," Queen Primrose told him, winking at Anna, who blushed.

"I guess I'm just used to having to be careful with the hauling ice," he replied, shifting the baby and letting her tiny fist wrap around his index finger. He was instantly filled with a warm feeling at the touch, almost an intense happiness. He looked down at Anna and a rush of affection for her surged through him as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into the warmth of his side. Kristoff turned his eyes across the room to where Eugene was bouncing the baby and saying something that was making his wife roll her eyes, though the smirk on her face told him that she was more amused than annoyed.

Outside, the rain had stopped.

* * *

><p>Hans stood under the wary eye of the Captain and watched the queen as she sat in the center of the activity as the flower contest came to a close. The trophy had been given to a local man who had somehow grown blue roses. They reminded him of Elsa in a way, beautiful yet cold and fragile as if the slender stem could snap between the weight of the flower at any moment. Though she carried herself well, Hans was beginning to see that beneath all of her quiet strength and regal elegance was a simple girl who was like any other.<p>

The gaps in his memory were slowly coming together, though Hans still had no recollection of his first visit to Arendelle. He knew of Princess Anna only through portrait and what her sister had revealed. She was very beautiful, not unlike her sister. The two were remarkably similar looking, save for the younger Princess' red hair and freckles.

Being reunited with Sitron had been wonderful; it felt like part of his old self had been restored, though it also had made it all too clear that he didn't belong here, yet he knew that with each passing day, it was going to be harder to leave. He couldn't stay; there was no future with the queen no matter how much he longed for it. Her sister would never accept him after the things he'd done.

Hans glanced at the Captain, wanting to hate the handsome man who clearly cared for the lovely young Queen, but he couldn't. How could he blame the man for seeing the same thing as he? How could he fault anyone for wanting Queen Elsa? In truth, it _should _be the Captain whom she chose. Hans could offer her nothing but misery.

Hans tore his eyes off of her as a flash of a small person running through the crowd caught his eye followed by the panicked call of a young woman's voice. He looked up just in time to see a dark haired girl pushing her way through the crowded square. "Theodore!" The Captain followed her gaze, stepping forward and pulling the child out of the street just before he was trampled by a runaway horse attached to a cart. Hans watched the horse buck wildly until someone stepped in and grabbed his reigns. Hans moved through the crowd to help the young woman through, taking her elbow.

"He's just over here, Miss," he told her. "The Captain caught him."

"Oh thank the gods," she sighed, on the verge of tears. He guided her to the Captain, who was crouching before the small boy, checking him over for any sort of bruises.

"Looks to be in good condition, Miss," the Captain assured her, turning his eyes up to her and that's when Hans saw it; the man's pupils dilated and his mouth went slack. "Mina."

"Gabriel?" Her voice was full of surprise. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Since we were practically children," the Captain agreed, smiling. "You're…grown up."

The woman gave him an odd look. "I am. As are you," she sighed, turning her attention to the child. "Theodore, I told you never to leave my sight."

"I lost my toy," the boy pouted.

The Captain paled. "Is this your…?"

"My brother," she explained firmly. "Our parents have been gone for some time. Mother died giving birth to Theo and father…turned to the drink."

"Well, it's wonderful to see you again…"

Hans slipped away from the pair, feeling like an intruder and wondering if that was how it was supposed to be. Two people meet and feel a connection and perhaps someday they could build a relationship based on friendship and trust. He'd never trusted anyone in his entire life, he was sure of it. His eyes fell on the fair Queen, sitting in her pale pink gown with a crown of daisies set in her hair. The people loved her, not in _spite _of her gift, but _on top _of it. They accepted her as she was. It was a foreign concept to him.

For someone who had very little experience with the outside world, Elsa was a born leader, interacting patiently with her public. A genuine smile was offered to each person whom she spoke with. Though she was still hesitant to shake anyone's hand, he noticed. Hans looked down into his own palm, discreetling producing a small flame and extinguishing it at once. It was coming back to him, like a hobby he'd long abandoned that he'd just discovered again. Unlike Elsa, Hans had been in complete control of his power; he'd reveled in it upon discovering that he had it after he'd watched his father die.

It was different now.

_He _was different now. It had always felt like there was an unbearable weight sitting on his chest, weighing him down like an anchor. Even when he'd joined the navy and had gotten out from beneath his family's stifling grasp it had been there; taunting him in the darkest hours of the night. Whispering in his ear until he'd practically gone mad. Perhaps he had.

He hadn't felt it since he'd come back Arendelle; since _her_. He stood near the back of the crowd, glad to stay out of sight lest some curious person dare to approach him. Kai and two guards followed Elsa as she moved away from the square, dutifully saying her goodbyes. His eyes found hers in the crowd, and to his utter surprise, she smiled at him and he could hear his pulse in his ears. This was not good; he wasn't supposed to fall for the woman he'd wronged. He couldn't if he had any hopes of making sure she was happy. _Without _him.

He thought of taking Sitron and fleeing, but it wouldn't do any good. Where would he go? He couldn't leave before he made things right. The problem was that he had no idea where to start. In another life, he would have tried to pay her off or worse, seduce her. Heaven knew he'd been with his fair share of willing women. He didn't doubt that his family had offered monetary reparations for the actions of their wayward son.

Did they even care he was gone? Had they even noticed he was missing?

Out of the corner of his eye, Hans noticed a man standing on the outer edges of the crowd who wore a strange expression on his face as he stared, unblinking at the young Queen. Hans kept his cool, surveying the sallow oaf of a man wearing a vaguely familiar insignia. A flash of silver caught his eye as the man moved toward Elsa. Hans realized, with muted horror that he was going to attempt to attack her. He scanned the crowd, looking for the Captain, who was clear across the square, still speaking with the young woman they'd encountered. Without a word, Hans stalked through the crowd as an instinct he didn't know he'd possessed overcame him. A screech rang out as someone screamed: "The Queen!"

Elsa turned just in time to see him and tensed immediately, holding out her arms in preparation to throw an icy blast into the man's face. Hans was too fast, however, swiftly pulling the would-be murderer back by the scruff of his neck and using his free hand to disable the arm holding the knife. It fell to the ground, giving off an eerie metal clack. Fury clouded Hans' vision as his hands wrapped around the attacker's thick neck while fire course through his veins. The man in his grasp cried out in surprise as he wheezed for breath. Hans noted with a touch of triumph that smoke had begun to wisp out from beneath his palms.

"I will _destroy _you," he growled into the man's ruddy face, smirking as he clawed at his throat. "You _dare_ touch her."

"Don't play the saint, Westergard," the man snapped, wincing in pain. "I only came to settle a score for my master. We both know you wanted her dead as much as he did."

Hans tightened his grip, taking morbid pleasure in seeing the thug's eyes roll back slightly. It would have been so easy to kill him if the Queen wasn't staring at him with large, terrified blue eyes.

_Don't be the monster they fear you are…_

How strange that he should think those words while she was staring at him. He realized that he couldn't bear the thought of her being afraid of him, no matter how badly he wanted to hurt this murderous wretch. Roughly, he let go of the thug's burnt neck, watching with a surge of glee as he spilled onto the ground and was instantly hauled up by two guards. The Captain burst through the crowd, first checking over the Queen before turning his attentions on her attacker.

"Well done, Westergard," he nodded approvingly, before instructing his men to take the thug away. "Lock him away. We'll send word to Weselton at once," the Captain ordered. "I'd like to have a word with the rest of my Royal Guardsmen regarding their lack of efficiency." He turned soft eyes on the Queen. "Would you like me to accompany you back to the castle first, my lady?"

"No," Elsa said, though her voice was barely a whisper. "I'll be fine." He bowed slightly, giving Hans another nod before following his men. At once, the crowd was drawing on the Queen, shaken by the near attack on their beloved ruler. Hans protectively pushed her behind him, standing in front of her as a shield. To his shock, he felt her cool hand wrap around his own as she buried her face in his shoulder. He adjusted his position so that she was pulled securely against his side as they made their way back to her carriage through the throngs of worried civilians. Kai benignly assured them that their Queen was going to be just fine and simply needed some privacy and rest.

"God bless you, Prince Hans!" A woman called out to him as they were ushered into the carriage, turning his head in surprise. It was so quick; he thought he might have imagined it. He settled into the seat beside Elsa, watching her taut expression worriedly. She looked completely frozen in place, unmoving; unbreathing.

"Your Majesty…" He hesitantly reached out and put his hand over hers. Her eyes snapped toward him and he could feel the beginnings of ice seeping from her fingers. The interior of the carriage frosted over, though it did not chill him as it would have any other person. He decided to try again. "Elsa…"

To his sheer astonishment, she wordlessly wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in the warmth of his chest and making his heart constrict uncomfortable. Tentatively, his arms settled around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, as if mere proximity would keep her safe. Her shoulders rose and fell, and he knew she was crying when he felt warm, wet tears through the material of his shirt. Hans swallowed the sudden lump in his own throat, burying his nose in the flowery scent of her hair.

"I've got you," he murmured to her, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. "You're safe now. I've got you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for sticking with this. You're all so great. For real though. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I really have no excuse for the wait other than writer's block. I suck! But there's a slight reward at the end of the chapter...I suppose. **

* * *

><p>Elsa was mortified, but her erratic heartbeat and the threat of plunging Arendelle into another impromptu winter kept her arms around Hans, taking strange comfort in the resonating heat of his body through his clothing. His ability was the perfect foil for her own and vice versa, which was remarkable really when she thought about it, considering one of the things that had kept her from interacting with other people was the fear of freezing them. She wanted to hate herself for leaning on Hans, but he'd been so unbearably good about the whole thing, she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.<p>

The carriage stopped inside the castle gates and the door was opened, revealing an extremely worried Kai. "My lady," he said holding a hand out for her to take. Elsa couldn't find the will to unwrap herself from her sworn enemy's body, however, which was both ridiculous and embarrassing. She closed her eyes, collecting her composure and reluctantly let go, taking Kai's proffered hand. "The Captain is beside himself with guilt," he told her, "shall we call off the ball, or perhaps…?"

"No," Elsa replied at once, shaking her head and feeling more like her normal self, "_No._ We're not doing that again. I am not going to cower in fear in this castle for the rest of my life."

"Of course," Kai nodded respectfully, giving Hans an assessing glance, looking between both of them. "I shall coordinate with the Captain to ensure that the ball is safely attended." He left the pair, moving toward the servants' quarters, no doubt to inform them of what had happened. Elsa stood in the Great Hall of the castle, unsure of what to do or how to feel. What was the appropriate response to an attempted assassination? Granted, her attacker had been a complete oaf who had been stupid enough to try and kill her in the middle of a crowded square, but she expected no less from Weselton. Word had come that they were in an economic crisis after word had spread about the Duke's behavior in her kingdom.

Hans' hand came to the small of her back. "Elsa?"

Startled, she turned to look up into his impossibly handsome face, hating the fact that he was good looking. Swallowing, she stepped away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry," she told him, "I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"I can assure you I was not offended in any way," he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Somebody tried to kill you. If I hadn't stopped him, I…" He stopped, green eyes widening, "I don't want to think about it."

"He wasn't the first person who's tried to kill me, Hans," she sighed, shrugging out of his touch. His face went slack like she'd slapped him and she instantly felt sorry for saying it. "That's not what I—"

"No, it is…" Hans told her, wincing. "And you're absolutely right."

"Wait!" She cried, reaching for his hand to stop him. "The fact is, Hans…you just _saved _my life and that has to count for something. I-I don't understand it, but this past two weeks…everything is changing and I'm so scared of what it means." Her eyes met his. Had his eyes always been so green? "But I _do _know that the trolls aren't usually wrong. They saved my sister and…I trust them. The harder I try to fight it, the more determined Fate seems to push me toward you that much more."

His mouth fell open for a moment, brows furrowing before he let out an exhale. "I'm no good for you, Elsa."

"True," she returned, making him cringe as she stepped closer to him. She held his gaze for a long moment, keeping her hand closed in her skirts, before tentatively reaching up. His eyes narrowed as he watched, but he did nothing to stop her from brushing the stray auburn hair from his eyes. "But, I'm good for _you." _She swallowed, biting her lower lip and wondering if she should stop. "I have to save you."

Hans' eyes widened and he took her hand, bringing it down from his face. He kept his eyes down as he brought it to his lips, barely grazing the skin before he let go of her. "You can't," he told her, giving her one last lingering look before retreating toward the South Wing.

Elsa fought the urge to run after him, determined to keep some shred of her dignity, but failed, momentarily forgetting her earlier distress as she pursued him determinedly. "You can't always run away when things become uncomfortable for you, Hans." He paused, turning slightly and giving her a look of disbelief.

"_Elsa." _The sharp way he said her name sent a strange jolt of awareness through her. "You can't _save _me. No one can." He glanced around wildly. "The more I remember of myself, the more I hate. My parents wanted a daughter after twelve boys. You can imagine their disappointment when I was not only _male _but I was…damaged." With a flick of his wrist he produced a small, flickering flame. "My brothers told me that they wanted to throw me in the river because I was clearly a harbinger of evil."

"But they didn't," Elsa pointed out, "So, who knows if your brothers were just being cruel to you? Siblings are awful sometimes."

Hans leveled a skeptical look on her. "Yes, the relationship between you and _your _sister seems extremely strained, Your Majesty."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "_Now, _we're close. But we missed a lot of time together. I remember when we were younger, when we still shared a room, Anna was a nuisance at times. She would go through my clothes and try things on, and even though she had a whole chest full of her own toys, she always wanted to play with mine. I remember," Elsa almost chuckled at the memory, "our father brought me a beautiful porcelain doll once from another kingdom he'd visited. Anna was just a baby at the time and she was jealous because _she _wanted it, so she broke it on purpose. I cried for _days._" Hans' eyebrows rose. "But she felt so bad, that she gave me her favorite rag doll Bess and I forgave her." She gave him a sympathetic look. "That's what siblings _do. _Granted, I have no basis for comparison with brothers but I can't imagine they meant it."

"Some families aren't built on the foundation of love, Elsa," he told her darkly. "And some parents aren't as understanding when their child is born different."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "It's just strange to think your own mother couldn't see the good in you when _I _can…and to be fair, you attempted to murder me." He gave her a startled glance, but relaxed when he realized she was smirking at him wryly.

"Even _if _our Fates are tied together, how can we _ever _hope to build a future together after what I did to your sister? I don't even _remember _her and it kills me every time I think of it. To hurt an innocent like that," he sighed. "I should have been executed."

"Death is a coward's way out," Elsa told him firmly. "But you know what I can't figure out? I've gone over this in my mind dozens of times since you were sent away from here after the thaw; when you came to my ice palace, you stopped them from killing me. You brought me _back _to Arendelle. You kept me safe. Why would you go to _all _of that trouble if you wanted me dead? When my death would have thawed Arendelle?"

"I don't…" His brows furrowed in confusion. "It doesn't make any sense, does it? I…" His mouth went slack and his eyes widened in realization. Slowly, he met her eyes. "I don't think I was trying to save you, Elsa," he told her in a voice thick with defeat. "I think I'd hoped the chandelier would fall on you and save me the trouble of having to actually kill you."

Elsa swallowed a gasp, closing her eyes at the memory. It had all been so confusing at the time; Weselton's men had distracted her and then Hans had averted the arrow. "You remember that?"

"Pieces," Hans sighed. "I've been dreaming about it for months. Just fragments of things; images and faces I can't place. I think it was part of the deal. My punishment by whoever freed me from prison."

"Who freed you?" She whispered, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know…" He gave her a helpless glance. "It's blurry still. I can hear a voice in the dark, she comes out of the shadows and I notice her eyes are glowing beneath her hood. She tells me I can be free for a price. I agree and then I wake up on your shore." As he took a step toward her, she stumbled back, sending a rush of frost up the wall, covering the portrait of her great-grandfather. "Don't you see?" He said, staring down into her face. "You _have _to let me _go."_

"Go _where, _Hans?" She railed at him, shoving at his chest and stepping around him. "Go _home _to the Southern Isles? Go to _another _kingdom and try to take _another _throne?" Leveling a glare on him, she sighed. "You know what I think? I think you _hoped _that chandelier would fall and kill me and I think you would have lost your nerve when you were going to kill me with that sword. You could have _left _me to Weselton's men just as easily as letting a chandelier fall on me instead of bringing me _back _to Arendelle." She jabbed a finger sharply against his shoulder. "Because you're _not _a _killer. _Not," she amended, "that you're not a two-faced scoundrel. You were sent back _here _for a reason, Hans. Call it destiny. Call it Fate. Call it _really _bad luck. I don't care. But you don't get to run away from your problems anymore."

"Do you honestly think your sister will ever accept me in your life?" He reminded her sharply. "What about your sister's husband? Wasn't _he _there too?"

"That's the thing about family," Elsa said, smiling despite the dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, "they might not always be happy with you, but they never stop loving you." He looked dumbfounded. "It would take time—"

"_Time," _he choked, laughing bitterly, "Oh yes, 'Hello there Anna! Remember the murderous wretch who manipulated you into believing he loved you? Would you be the maid of honor at our wedding?'"

"Oh _please," _she rolled her eyes, "we're _not _getting married. Our fates being entwined never necessarily meant we would end up…_together." _He hesitated for a moment, swallowing hard, but nodded.

"You're right, of course," he told her tightly. "If you'll excuse me—"

"No," Elsa interrupted, stepping in front of him. "I will not. You're hiding something. What?"

"It's _nothing," _he insisted, trying to step around her. Frustrated, she threw a blast of ice at him, pinning him to the wall. His green eyes blazed as he flicked his wrist at her and threw a spiraling fire ball at her. She dodged it with a wave of her arm, but before she could attack him again he'd burned through his icy shackles and strode toward her with purpose. They stood, facing each other, both with hands at the ready to use their power against the other.

"_Tell _me what you _know," _Elsa growled. His eyes darkened with anger, before he let out a groan, relenting.

"Come with me," he snapped, stalking past her.

"I'm not going _anywhere _with y—"

"You _asked _for this, Elsa," he glared at her, taking her hand and pulling her toward the library. She fought him, trying to pull her hand out of his.

"Just _tell _me," she insisted, nearly running into his back when he let go of her and stopped in the doorway.

"I _can't. _I have to show you," he replied, holding his hand out to her. Resignedly, she took it, ignoring the strange sensation of hot and cold. "I've been spending a lot of time in here," he explained tiredly. "Reading and thinking…" He moved away from here, crossing to one of the older bookcases, carefully pulling an old book down. "When I was a boy, I had a lot of time to myself," Elsa noticed him wince slightly at this, "I learned how to read these runes. I had this nanny who taught me. Knowledge was everything to me. It was all I had…" The look on his face broke her heart slightly. It oddly reminded her of Anna; the need for someone to love him was both his deepest desire and his darkest fear.

"Show me," she murmured in a softer voice. Hans nodded, opening the book to a page marked with a piece of fabric. Peering over his shoulder, she saw an illustration of a troll standing over a man dressing in Viking attire and her eyes widened. She recognized the fabric as one of her old hair ribbons. Her father must have used it as a place holder; the thought made her smile sadly. Carefully, Hans turned the time weakened page and Elsa gasped at the drawing of a dark figure with glowing eyes and flowing robes. It seemed familiar somehow; like something she'd seen once in a dream…or nightmare.

_Alvilda_

She remembered the troll king's words and met Hans' eyes. He nodded knowingly, turning back to the page. "It says here that she was once a powerful being, but was bound by magic to the shadows. She's been trying for centuries to come back into the light, but there's only one way."

"Which is?"

"Here," he pointed to the page, making her squint down at the unfamiliar runes. "I think it's some kind of a prophecy." Reading from the page, he went on, "A daughter born of summer sun, with healing touch and hair gold spun…a daughter born of rain and storm, with untold power's striking form. A daughter born of spring's first life, nature's beauty in her rife." Hans hesitated, causing a ripple of dread to spread through her when she noticed the haunted look in his striking eyes.

"What is it?"

Swallowing, he continued. "A daughter born of flame and and snow, with ice and fire combining, shall bring forth a darkest foe, burst forth from shadows hiding."

"A daughter born of flame and snow?" Elsa repeated, wringing her hands together. "But that's not possible. She'd have to have parents like—"

"Like us," Hans finished for her, cringing. "I think your father was worried about this too," he admitted. "I found the book like this. This ribbon was already marking the page. Four girls…obviously he might have worried about it being you, but then neither of your parents had power nor does your sister."

"Not to my knowledge," Elsa allowed. "Although, Anna used to say she could make the sky talk to her, but she was really young and had a very vivid imagination. She's never shown any sign of power. But if this prophecy _were _about a hypothetical child of ours, wouldn't there be three other girls?"

"Well, if _our _daughter hasn't been born, then there would be very little chance of these girls having been born yet," Hans suggested with a shrug. "_This _is why I need to go, Elsa. _This _can't happen. If our murky past together isn't reason enough for you, _this _should be."

"If _anything _this should be _more _reason for you to stay, you infuriating man!" Elsa snapped acidly. "What does the rest of it say?"

"Together, the elements must come to set things right or leave the world in endless night."

Elsa gave him a skeptical look. "This is ridiculous," she scoffed. "Endless _night?_ What, she's going to destroy the sun?"

"I think it may be more of a figurative statement," Hans explained, "Endless night as in darkness."

"Four little girls are the _only _people who can defeat an ancient sorceress?"

"I've heard stranger stories, my lady," Hans sighed, closing the book. "Look, if I leave now, none of this will ever happen."

"My father also had a saying," Elsa said sharply, taking the book for him and touching the weathered binding reverently. "He said that whatever is _meant _to happen will happen and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Maybe if you leave, we'll never have a daughter who may or may not be part of this prophecy, but someday, somebody else will be born with ice magic and fire magic and _their _daughter will become the one in this prophecy. Pabbie _told _us if we turn our backs on this, we're going to bring darkness on ourselves."

"So, either way, we're doomed," Hans returned dryly.

Elsa gave him a look of exasperation. "Well no, you said it yourself, if we _do _accept it, and we _do _have this hypothetical daughter, then there's a chance to stop it. If we go separate, we have no chance."

"Yes, but in order for the darkness to be _brought _forward, these children need to be born," he countered.

"You know what?" Elsa sighed, rubbing her temple. "I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of being afraid of the past…I'm tired of worrying about the future and I'm just _tired _of fearing the present. I just want to _live _and be happy!" She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "Is that so much to ask?" Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes as the stress of the day caught up to her; between an attempted assassination and a possible prophecy about a child she didn't have, she was exhausted. She realized she'd unwittingly frozen half of the sofa she was leaning against in her distress.

"And you think that's with _me?" _Hans laughed mirthlessly. "I don't know whether to mock you or pity you."

"Of _course _I don't think that's with _you, _you arrogant, self-centered—" She stopped herself when snow began to fall lightly in the room. "I didn't _ask _for this, you know. If I could pick anyone in the world to find myself attracted to, it wouldn't be _you!" _

His eyebrows rose, the smirk gone from his face. "You're attracted to me?"

"As stupid and ridiculous as it makes me sound, _yes, _you absurd man," Elsa told him impatiently. "I want to hate you, and I thought it would be easy to forget about you, but I can't. I won't. Because the thought of you leaving Arendelle forever makes me feel strangely melancholy, and I hate it. And I hate _you _for that."

"Elsa," he was almost laughing, "you can't hate someone and be attracted to them at the same time."

"Well, I do," she responded stubbornly. "And I can't help it, so I just don't know what I'm supp—"

Elsa's eyes widened as Hans closed the distance between them, cutting her words short by dragging her against him, cradling her face in his scalding hands as he crushed his lips against hers, nipping greedily at her lower lip. It was her first kiss, and he'd stolen _that _from her too. Letting out a growl, she brought her hands up between them, determined to haul him off of her, but realized that her hands weren't pushing him away but moving to encircle his neck as one hand twined into the thick red locks at his nape as she struggled to draw him closer to her. For the first time, she realized just how much taller he was than her as he pulled back slightly, searching her eyes for a moment, almost as if he were asking permission. She gave an almost imperceptible nod and he kissed her again, this time more carefully as if to make up for being so rough with her a moment before.

He used the tips of his fingers to turn her face so that he could get a better angle and coaxing her lips apart as he kissed her like a starving man, caressing her lips with his, keeping them shallow but insistent. Elsa gasped against his mouth when she felt the tip of his tongue seek hers as she let out a sound that she was too far gone to be embarrassed about. She tried to mimic him, groaning in frustration as he expertly manipulated her, drawing ridiculous little involuntary sighs and moans out of her. She could feel every ridge of sinewy muscle through his clothing; could feel him pressing against her even though her skirts and petticoats. It was clear he'd done this before.

Hans pulled back suddenly, stumbling away from her as if he'd been slapped. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me." Elsa stood, staring at him with swollen lips and flushed skin as she attempted to remember how to speak. He started to retreat toward the door to the library, clearly in an attempt to put some distance between them.

"Hans!" Elsa called after him. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"This shouldn't have happened," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

"You can't run forever," she told him angrily. "But do you know what I think?" She waited for him to respond. When he didn't, she continued, "I think that no matter how much you try to stay away from me, you won't. Because I think you and I both know that the trolls were right."

"We'll see," he sighed, before leaving. Elsa sagged against the half frozen sofa, willing herself to breathe normally again. For the first time in years, Elsa felt the strange urge to be held by her mother. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

She needed Anna.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna woke alone in the bed with sunlight streaming into the room, squinting in the brightness. Kristoff must have opened the bed curtains before he'd gone…wherever he'd gone. That he was gone was strange for several reasons, the top being the fact that her husband, while a loving, wonderful man, was not the most social of creatures. In other words, he could be what Elsa fondly described as a brutish grouch. (Out of love, of course.) So, it was somewhat worrisome that the handsome, though often surly ice harvester she'd married had left her alone. A fleeting vision of him fleeing royal life and leaving her made her breath catch, but she shook her head, inwardly scolding herself. It had been two years since Kristoff had stumbled into Oaken's Trading Post and into her life. He had no intentions of leaving; she knew that. Still, sometimes she wondered if castle life would be enough. They'd agreed he would continue with his ice harvesting, because she wouldn't have it any other way if that's what made him happy. And for his part, he did remarkably (okay, _passably) _well in social situations. He hardly ever grunted at people anymore, which Anna was going to take as a plus.

Yawning, she dragged herself from the comfort of the large bed and quickly dressed herself in her favorite mint green day dress. It had been a gift from Elsa this past year on her birthday with little pink flowers embroidered on the bodice and hem. Green had always been her favorite color, since she was a little girl. Her mother had always told her how pretty green looked with the color of her hair. Anna sighed wistfully, looking at her expression in the mirror as she opted to tie her hair back with a ribbon instead of her normal braids. She sometimes Elsa for looking like their mother while Anna more resembled her father's mother, Queen Maria, who she had never known. In fact, Anna had only ever briefly known her mother's parents, who were still alive, though at this point quite elderly. They'd come for her parents' funeral, she remembered, but she'd barely gotten a chance to know them before they'd gone back to Thornbury, where her mother and Aunt Primrose had grown up.

While Elsa had been closer with their father, Anna had been very close with their mother. The queen had been born Princess Lillian of Thornbury and had taken the name Idun upon her marriage to the young King of Arendelle, though Papa had always called her Lily-flower when he thought no one could hear. Her parents had been a love match, as he'd broken his engagement to another princess to marry her. It was rare for royals to marry people they were in love with as most marriages were arranged. It had been discussed once, when Anna was still quite young, that Anna might be married off to Prince something or other from Alsacia and become a queen there, but the thought of marrying some stranger made her slightly sick to her stomach.

Of course you still _heard _stories about other royal love matches. And really, if the Crown Prince of Seahaven could marry a girl he found on a beach, then nobody was _really _going to get their nose bent out of shape if Anna married an ice harvester or Rapunzel married a…Eugene. Anna didn't envy her sister, who had been pressured every day since her parents' death to take a royal husband. Not that she lacked for proposals. Elsa and Anna had giggled over the absurd things gold digging aristocrats and royals said in their "love letters" to the young, beautiful Queen of Arendelle. Elsa had politely declined them all and Anna couldn't blame her. Most of them were over the age of fifty. Perhaps Elsa would meet some charming young prince and fall in love. Anna decided to make it a point to throw a ball for eligible princes sometime after they returned. Maybe her _sister_ could marry Prince something or other from Alsacia. It was something with a B…Benjamin…Benedict…no, that wasn't right. It was probably John. It didn't matter at any rate, because Anna had no doubt Elsa would find the perfect person someday. She just needed to open herself up to it.

The castle was quieter than it had been the past few days as Anna descended down into the large library with the French doors that led out onto the courtyard patio. There were flowers everywhere here, brightening every room. Anna still marveled at how bright and open everything was here; it reminded her of the fairytale kingdoms she'd read about as a child.

The air was warm, even in the shade, but the breeze made it pleasant. Summers in Arendelle were warm, of course, but the mountains kept it from becoming humid. In Corona, the air seemed to stick to one's very skin like it did in Oaken's Sauna. She found Rapunzel sitting at the small table barefoot with her feet perched on the edge of the chair and her knees against her chest. She looked significantly better now that she'd had some rest.

"Good Morning," Anna said cheerfully, fidgeting a little nervously with her hands. Rapunzel's eyes widened in surprise at the sound of her voice, as if she hadn't heard her come outside.

A smile played at her cousin's lips. "I think you mean Good Afternoon," she replied with a grin. Anna's eyes widened.

"What time _is _it?"

"Well past noon," Rapunzel answered, gesturing to the pitcher of pink lemonade on the charming little white table. "If you're wondering where Kristoff is, he accompanied Eugene on an outing." Anna notice the small fall from her face slightly.

"Is…everything alright?" Anna asked, sitting across from her and pouring some lemonade into a glass. She made a noise of frustration when a little splattered onto the table. Her clumsiness would be the death of her someday.

"I don't know," Rapunzel admitted. "His father is dying. The father who never wanted him," she added, "He wants to have his say I suppose," she sighed. "I wanted to go, but," Anna noticed her lower lip quiver, "he told me I couldn't come because he didn't want me to get sick. And I'm still weak from the birth, and just…_ugh! _I feel so _helpless." _She sniffled. "I should _be _there."

"He's just trying to protect you," Anna assured her, "I know he doesn't show it as much, but I'll bet you _anything _he was just as terrified as you were when you had the intruder. If his father is sick and contagious…there's no way Eugene would ever risk your health. Especially for someone who he hates."

"That's the thing," Rapunzel told her ruefully, "I think, despite his father's neglect of him, it's still the _only _family he has. Lord Herbert is a fat, lecherous drunk who didn't care anything for his son until he became a Prince, but he's still all Eugene has."

Anna bit her lower lip for a moment before reaching across the table and taking the girl's hand. "You know what? That's not even a little bit true." She met Rapunzel's eyes. "_You're _his family. You, and Aunt Prim and Uncle Thomas and those two little babies are his _real _family. And me and Kristoff, of course." Anna's brows furrowed. "Speaking of, _Kristoff _went with _Eugene _to meet his dying father?"

Rapunzel wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, giving a watery laugh. "Eugene was _kind _of freaking out," she explained with a shrug, "he does that…so Kristoff offered to go. There _was_ talk of Eugene owing Kristoff a drink. At least that's what I _think _Kristoff was grumbling about when he dragged Eugene out of here." Rapunzel's eyes widened. "He's _really _strong."

Anna snickered. "Strong, grumbling, dragged…_yep! _That was definitely my husband you described."

"We're kind of a weird family, aren't we?" Rapunzel smirked.

"We are," Anna agreed, "I kind of love it."

"Me too," the other girl confessed. "All my life, I never had any family…besides my mo—" She stopped herself wide eyed. "Besides Gothel. And then Eugene found me and I found my parents and I have all of these _people _in my life now. I'm just _so _glad we're not boring." Anna nodded in agreement, smiling into her lemonade. "You know," Rapunzel went on, "it's been five years and I _still _wake up every morning wondering if I'm going to be back in that tower, alone and buried in hair."

"Do you ever miss it?" Anna asked carefully, wondering if she would offend the girl.

Thankfully, Rapunzel met her eyes warmly, with no hint of anger or irritation. "No," she countered honestly, "but sometimes," her voice lowered, "I miss my hair."

Anna chuckled. "I can't even deal with the hair I _have. _I can't imagine what that had been like."

"It was…" Rapunzel stared off, thinking, "_heavy. _But also, it was warm and it made me feel safe. Of course, I _know _I'm better off without it."

"Well it's grown back some," Anna noted, indicating the shining dark tresses that hung prettily nearly to her waist.

"It was them," Rapunzel told her, "the babies. When I was pregnant, it turned blonde again and then it began growing. By the time I gave birth, it was this long, but it turned brown again after the babies were born."

"That's so strange," Anna said thoughtfully, remembering something Gerda had told her once though it had never meant anything to her before. "When my mother was carrying Elsa, _her _hair turned _white_. They thought she was ill, but she never once felt sick. When the baby was born, her hair returned to normal too."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and Anna's did the same as they both realized the implications. She'd never thought of it because her memories of Elsa's power had been taken. "It can't be…can it? They would have shown signs already."

"Maybe they have and you just weren't looking," Anna suggested.

"It could be anything," Rapunzel sighed, "I think I've kind of known. I mean I knew they were special because they were _mine, _but I've thought…I mean, the fact that it only storms when Luna is upset…and it _never _stormed before. And then there's Elena, who scratched her face the other day because her nails were too long and I sent someone to fetch something to patch it up and by the time they returned, it had…" Her voice lowered, "_healed." _Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my goodness."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Anna inserted quickly, immediately regretting saying anything.

"It just makes so much _sense," _Rapunzel exclaimed. "And whoever that…_thing…_was, _wanted _them. But it was just _standing _there. It didn't try to take them or anything." She rose suddenly and Anna followed her up to the nursery, where the nurse was sitting.

"Your Highness," she said in surprise. "The babies are napping right now…I must insist you wait—"

"You do _not _get to instruct me on what I should do with my daughters," Rapunzel snapped in the sharpest voice Anna had ever heard out of her. Catching herself, she softened. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I just…need a moment. Please fetch my mother."

"Of course, my lady," the woman curtseyed, quickly fleeing the room after being chastised. Rapunzel lifted Luna from her cradle carefully, waking the dark haired infant, who blinked in clear confusion.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Rapunzel told her, examining the baby carefully, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Anna did the same with Elena, lifting the sturdy blonde baby, whose eyes opened. "Bear with me here, Anna," she explained quietly. She began to sing softly to herself, what sounded like a lullaby. To her surprise, as she sang, Elena's eyes began to glow brilliant blue in the dim room.

"Uh, Rapunzel?" Anna called, "Are you seeing this?"

"The eyes?"

"The eyes," Anna affirmed.

"Ohhh boy," Rapunzel breathed, pulling the baby closer to kiss her cheek. "I thought we were done with this."

"Darling?" The Queen's voice came from outside the door before she appeared. "Is everything all—" She stopped dead when she noticed the baby's eyes glowing. "My goodness!"

"It's the flower," Rapunzel told her, "they have magic in them."

"I see," Primrose responded quietly, looking slightly dumbfounded for a moment, before clearing her throat and composing herself in a way Anna had seen her sister do many times. "Well, I suppose that just means that our little princesses are even more special than we thought!" She adopted a cheerful expression, taking Luna from her daughter's arms, smoothing a hand over the wild black curls on her head.

"Eugene is going to _freak _out," Rapunzel groaned.

"Probably," Anna nodded, "But I think—"

A raucous sound came from below, causing Anna to start. It sounded like two men arguing. Quickly, Anna put the baby back into her cradle and followed Rapunzel out of the nursery. Her cousin paused long enough to pull something out from under the bed, clutching it in her hands and Anna realized it was a _frying _pan. It would have almost been comical if the sound wasn't getting louder.

If Kristoff was fighting with Eugene, she was going to—

They stopped dead at the top of the stairs leading down into the grand foyer. It wasn't arguing, it was some crude form of _singing…_drunkenly. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and were stumbling around the foyer, laughing hysterically. Anna could only gape in astonishment because she'd never seen Kristoff drunk before. (Well truth be told, she'd never seen _anyone _drunk before, but especially not Kristoff.) Oh, sure…here and there she'd been a little tipsy after drinking some champagne at a dinner party, but _Kristoff? _Half the time he turned his nose up at anything but water.

"Is there a _reason _you're smashed this early in the day, Eugene Fitzherbert?" Rapunzel asked, clearly trying to hide her smirk of amusement, standing with frying pan in hand.

"Whatcha doin' with that, Blondie?" Eugene slurred up at her.

"With the commotion you two were making, I was worried we were under attack," Rapunzel returned. "Care to explain?"

Kristoff stumbled forward, nearly tripping and Anna swallowed a snort of laughter. "His father was _really…" _

"Awful? Rude? A sick old snob?" Eugene offered woozily, "A deadbeat jerk? A pompous—"

"—fat," Kristoff finished, which sent the pair into another round of hearty laughter. Anna raised a brow, unsure of what to do with her inebriated spouse.

The Queen glanced between the two men, before speaking, "I'll just…er…go find your father, dear."

"Uh oh…" Eugene drawled, "Am I in trouble?"

"Yep," Rapunzel told him cheerfully, throwing his arm around her shoulders, "But I'm going to wait until it wears off a little to torture you!" Though she was smiling, Anna suspected there was a threat beneath that sunny exterior. It would have been somewhat hilarious if Anna wasn't sure that Rapunzel was serious, but she also knew her cousin was slightly hurt that she hadn't been invited on this little excursion.

"What if I do the smolder?" He asked, glancing down at his wife with a hopeful look. She snickered despite herself.

"You know that doesn't work on me, _Flynn." _

Meanwhile, there was currently over six feet of blond mountain man grinning down at Anna, having made his way up the stairs remarkable well for a man that couldn't stand without swaying at present.

"Hi," he grinned cheerfully. Anna tried to keep a straight face, but broke because it was _so _out of character, it was adorable.

"Hi!" She laughed, holding out her hand to him. "Come on, Mountain Man…we'd better get you up to bed to sleep it off."

"Not tired…" He told her, taking her hand. She could smell the bitter scent of ale on his breath. It wasn't _bad _really, but boy was it strong. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched Rapunzel practically carry her husband up the stairs which was slightly alarming considering the woman was barely over five feet tall. Luckily, Kristoff didn't seem to be as drunk as his companion had been, holding his own weight and even walking in a (mostly) straight line to their room. "Can I ask you somethin'?" He asked when she closed the door behind them.

"Of course you can," she chuckled, turning to see him sitting on the bed.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if your sister hadn't caused that winter?" He asked grimly.

Anna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we wouldn't have met…you would have married…you know…" His eyes fixated on the floor, making a face at his boot. "Do you ever think you would have been better off…you know, with a prince?"

"_Kristoff!" _Anna gasped, feeling the color leave her face. "No! _Never! _Where is this coming from?"

"Nowhere, it's just…something that awful old man said this morning to Eugene, and…it just made me wonder. He said something about how no matter what title Eugene held, he'd still always be a bastard and he should be grateful that he was even being considered an heir to Herbert at that point," he explained. "He told Eugene the only reason he was a Prince was because he had grown up in an orphanage and become a thief. He said 'Must be nice finding some peasant girl in a tower and then finding out she's a princess.' So it just made me wonder…I mean, my mother died when I was seven and I never knew my father. I don't know if he's alive or dead. I don't really deserve to be a Prince either."

"Okay, I'm going to take this one thing at a time," Anna told him, sitting beside him and taking one large hand between both of hers. "_First _of all, that old man is an idiot. Eugene is a _good _person who has had a lot of _bad _things happen to him. He didn't ask to be born. Lord Herbert is a lecherous old coot and nothing more. _He's _the one who doesn't deserve anything." She threaded their fingers together. "Here's the truth, Kristoff. I saw Hans, I thought he was handsome. He seemed nice. I didn't know what love was, so I thought I loved him because he paid attention to me. I saw him as a means to an end; an escape from loneliness." She met Kristoff's eyes. "As we both found out, I was _wrong._

If I had married Hans, Elsa would probably be dead. I would probably be unhappy or worse…" Her face fell. "I'd be Queen and I would _hate _it. Royal life has never been for me. Elsa has always been groomed to rule. Me? I can barely walk without tripping over myself." She gave a rueful chuckle. "I would have been the worst Queen. And then I saw you at Oaken's and you…well, I have to be honest, you scared me," she giggled. "You were all covered in snow and all I could see was your eyes and I thought you were the abominable snowman or something. But then you uncovered your face and you were just a man and I don't know…you were my only hope of getting to Elsa. Even if I _did _have to bribe you," she added, poking him in the ribs playfully. "And you were _so _cranky, but you never stopped looking out for me. You made sure I was safe from the wolves before you were. You helped me even though your sled was ruined because of me. You took me to the trolls to save my life. You brought me back to _Hans _because you thought it would save me, but then you came back for me anyway." Reaching up with her free hand, she touched his bristly cheek.

"But I couldn't save you," he pointed out.

"No, _I _saved me," she corrected gently. "I knew that you _could _save me, but I also knew that I couldn't let my sister die, so I had to stop him."

"If you hadn't come back from that, Anna…I don't know what I would have done," he told her hoarsely. "I couldn't—"

"But I _did," _she inserted, "and there is _no _use worrying about what ifs. But what I _wanted _to tell you was that I talked with Bulda when we had our ceremony with the trolls, remember? She pulled me aside. You know what she told me?" He shook his head. "She said that they'd known you and I were going to end up together even before we met. Our destinies were linked. She said even if Elsa had never been born with powers and none of that had ever happened, you and I still would have met and fallen in love. But I didn't need the trolls to tell me because I've known since pretty much the day we met that you and I were supposed to be together." She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "So, to answer your question Prince Kristoff, my answer is _no. _I don't think I would have been better off with a royal born Prince because I love _you." _Her eyes burned slightly. "And I think one day, you're going to be someone's father and you're going to make up for all of those years you spent alone. You're going to give some little girl or boy the life you never had."

"I'll probably screw it up," he muttered, though he was smiling.

"Eh, it can't end up any worse than us," Anna joked, picking up his arm and putting it around her. Kristoff tightened his grip and planted a kiss at the top of her head. "But we're in no rush. We're young. We have time."

"We do," he agreed, sobering slightly, "but I've definitely decided I do want that." He met her eyes, "I want a baby with you someday. And I want it to look just like you."

"Well that's too bad, because I want one that looks just like _you," _she giggled, swatting at his chest as he lowered his lips to hers. She tasted the ale on his lips, making a face and pulling back. "First thing is first, Bjorgman…you're going to go rinse your mouth out because you taste like a tavern."

"I do not!" He protested indignantly.

"Really?" She asked dryly, making a noise of surprise as he untied the ribbon in her hair, letting the long red locks fall loose around her shoulders. "_Where _were you and Eugene this afternoon?"

"We were at this dump called The Snuggly Duckling," he admitted sheepishly. Anna snorted again. "It wasn't that bad…"

"Really?" Anna replied, "I don't believe you."

"It wasn't!" He pretended to look hurt. "Why don't you believe me?"

She grinned, standing in front of him and leaning down so that their foreheads were touching. "Because I don't trust your judgment."

Despite his intoxication, he managed a wry smirk. "Ex_cuse _me?"

"Who meets the dying father of a man he just met?" She teased, making his eyebrows rise.

"What can I say?" He laughed, "It's true love!" Anna kissed his nose and pointed toward the washroom.

"I'm going to go draw you a bath," she told him with a grin. "Rinse your mouth out first." She was about halfway to the wash basin to pour some water when she heard a snore. Turning back, she realized he'd flopped back against the pillows and had fallen asleep. Anna shook her head, trying to contain her giggles as she closed the bed curtains so he could sleep.

* * *

><p>He shouldn't have said anything. He should have just insisted that he wasn't hiding anything. It had once been so easy for him to lie, but since he'd lost his memories, it was like he'd forgotten how. Or Elsa could read him like an open book. Despite being kept away from people most of her life, the Queen had a keen eye for observing them. He always felt like he was laid bare when he spoke to her. Like she could see into his soul.<p>

But he'd _kissed _her.

He'd sworn to himself that he was going to leave her be. Let her go back to her life without him complicating things further, but that was before…everything. Before he'd held her; before he'd wanted her; before he'd kissed her. Hans had kissed many women in his life, he was slowly remembering, but none of the returned memories had ever been anything like this had been. The ice queen had set every nerve in his body on fire until all he'd wanted to do was lower her onto the plush rug and press himself as close to her lush curves as he could manage. He had to leave her be. Not only for her, but for the good of everyone. How could he risk bringing such darkness into the world.

He lain awake until well into the wee hours of the morning, where he'd fallen into trouble dreams with choppy images of faces. Worst of all, he'd remembered Elsa's sister Anna. He'd seen their first meeting, where he'd purposely directed Sitron the wrong way so that it would knock over the red haired princess. He remembered her awkward conversation and sweet, unassuming voice; the innocence in her eyes. He remembered thinking how _easy _it would be to make her love him, especially after seeing how little she thought of herself. He remembered thinking of how _easy _it would be to poison the Queen, her sister…

He'd woken in a cold sweat, sitting up in the bed and burying his face in clammy hands. It was before he'd known Elsa. If he'd just met _her _first…if he'd taken one _look _at her. Would it have mattered then? Hans wished he could say yes, but he knew that he'd been blinded by the need to prove to himself and everyone else that he wasn't just the twelfth spare. The _freak _with the power to manipulate and conjure fire. How foolish and shallow he'd been, caring only for power and glory. Then seeing the Queen of Arendelle and her icy gift and realizing he wasn't the only person in the world who was different; realizing that if he'd just given her a chance in the first place they _could _have made a good match.

But not now.

Not only was he an outcast, he was a traitor. And yet, the people of Arendelle didn't seem to know about his crimes, but why would the Queen and her advisors keep it to themselves? Wouldn't they want to warn everyone about the lunatic who had tried to overthrow their beloved ruler?

Either way, he could not stay. He had to let her go before it was too late for her; before her sister returned from her honeymoon. How could he ever face Anna? He dreaded sleep now, because he was terrified of what he was going to see; things he had done. Hans decided it was time for him to plan his departure. Perhaps he could persuade one of the trade ships to take him to a nearby kingdom where he could disappear forever; somewhere like Gottenburg or Corona. He had sailing knowledge; he could work his way as part of the crew.

Hans left the confines of the South Wing to find a servant so that he could arrange to send a message to the ships in the harbor. There was a young kitchen boy who seemed like he'd be agreeable, so long as he was discreet. He had very nearly reached the Great Hall, when something caught his eye. A flash of blue. He tried to will himself to keep walking, but curiosity got the better of him and he stopped outside the door, keeping out of sight as he glanced inside.

Standing atop a pedestal was the Queen herself, staring into the mirror at herself in a ballgown. It was a lovely gown, undoubtedly, teal with purple embellishments sitting off the shoulders with a fitted bodice and a full, tiered skirt. Her light blonde hair was pinned elegantly back at the nape of her neck in a simple chignon. Elsa looked beautiful, but something was wrong. Unable to stop himself, Hans stepped inside with his hands behind his back.

"Forgive my intrusion," he said, making her jump as the mirror nearly covered with frost before she caught herself.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She asked sharply, stepping down from the pedestal to level a glare on him.

"I've heard of it, yes," he answered with half a smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked with an impatient sigh, clearly still angry at him from his behavior the previous afternoon.

"I want to…apologize…for yesterday again," he told her earnestly, "I should not have taken a liberty with you that way."

"Is that why you think I'm angry?" Elsa asked incredulously. "Because you kissed me?"

"Isn't it?" He wondered aloud in bemusement.

"_No, _you asinine man!" She exclaimed. "I'm angry because you _stopped. _I just wish you would make up your mind about how you feel about me and everything else, because frankly I can't tell from moment to moment."

Hans gaped at her in surprise, marveling that the proper Queen of Arendelle was angry because her once would-be murderer had stopped _kissing _her. It was so preposterous it was _almost _funny.

"I shouldn't have done it," he told her simply. "I had told myself I would not kiss you until you asked me and I couldn't help myself."

"You poor, _virtuous _fool…" She snapped mockingly, walking past him and starting toward the door.

"You should wear your hear down," Hans heard himself say. Elsa paused, turning to look back at him over her shoulder.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You should wear your hair down," he repeated, facing her. "It's so beautiful." Moving toward her, he watched her tense as he drew nearer, clasping her hands together in front of her. The room had grown colder and yet warmer all at once. He could feel heat beginning to emanate from his own palms, creating steam in her frosty presence. Looking down into Elsa's lovely face, he carefully brushed the backs of his knuckles over her cheek. "And for the record, that dress is lovely, but it isn't _you…_" Elsa's eyes blazed with indignation at his boldness as he stepped around her, crossing to leave the room.

"You don't know the _first thing _about me!" She told him acidly.

Hans shrugged casually, unable to help himself from provoking her. It was sort of adorable to see her pale cheeks flushed. "I know you didn't want me to stop kissing you," he answered smugly, closing the door just as she threw a blast of ice in his direction.

He couldn't help but laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Arendelle was quiet at night; peaceful. The gentle crackle of the flames in the hearth filled Hans with a strange sense of contentment that he'd never known…well, from what he could remember of his former life anyway. In the Southern Isles, humidity had hung in the air like a tangible unseen force, covering the skin in what seemed like a constant sheen of sweat. There had always been some noise in the castle where he'd been raised. With thirteen young princes living in close quarters, there had barely ever been a quiet evening. The only night Hans could remember it being truly silent was the night his mother had given birth to her fourteenth child; a stillborn princess. He'd been four years old at the time and the Queen was getting on in years at forty and it had been a difficult pregnancy for her. After that, the Queen had transformed from a regal, elegant woman to a bitter shell of the ruler she'd once been.

Of course, she'd always been wary of her thirteenth child, and now Hans knew it was because he'd been born with his ability. The Queen had never been outright cruel until then. Neglectful, yes. But never cruel. The loss of her only daughter had damaged her badly, and she'd taken it out on her youngest son.

"_It should have been you…" _

The words echoed in his subconscious, coming distantly as if he were hearing them whispered by the ghosts of the past. Hans rubbed his eyes wearily, wishing he could just turn off his thoughts and go to sleep, but he knew there would be no rest for him tonight; not after that scene in the library the other day. He had broken his vow and kissed Elsa, which in turn had ruined him for any other woman. He would never be able to look into another woman's eyes and not think of her; the faint aroma of vanilla and cinnamon that seemed to surround him whenever she was nearby. But mostly, it was the strangely perfect way she seemed to fit into his arms…or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the way his hands felt against the ample curve of her hips.

With a sigh of frustration, Hans rose from the bed, wiping his face tiredly as he crossed to the door and checked the hallway. He needed a distraction. Opening the door of his room, he peered into the hallway to see if anyone was moving about, but all was still as he stole into the darkness, making his way toward the south parlor, where there was a piano.

It had been years since Hans had played the piano; even since before he'd joined the navy at eighteen years old. Spending so much time on his own had definitely had its advantages and thanks to that, he'd been a model student. Long, lonely hours had been spent trying to find ways to impress his parents; practicing the piano, fencing, reading. It had always seemed that the harder he'd tried, the more invisible he'd become.

The piano glistened in the moonlight, beckoning to him like an old friend as he moved to the bench and took a seat, opening the cover to reveal pristine white keys. Clearly, this piano was well cared for despite not being played often. As he positioned his hands to cover the keys, his vision was clouded for a moment with a strange sense of Déjà vu as another memory overcame him with brute force.

_It had been three years since he'd been home from sea and Hans was less than surprised to find that nothing had changed. He was shown to his room, dropping his things on the bed before turning to leave. His mother was nowhere to be found at the moment, undoubtedly hosting some luncheon or flinging thinly veiled insults at one of her daughters in law. His brother, the King, was away for the afternoon, and the castle was strangely quiet. _

_He drifted down the long hallway and down into the main parlor, where his parents used to host their guests. He remembered hiding in the chest on the balcony above and watching through the metal grate as elegantly dressed people moved about the parlor, drinking champagne and laughing about superficial things like smoked cheese. Standing in the doorway, Hans' eyes fell on the grand piano he'd once loved to play. His fingers twitched in anticipation at the sight of it, and he thought to himself that it would be a perfect time to play with nobody around. _

"_It's been a long time since I've heard you play, brother," His brother Elias' voice came from behind him, giving him a start as he instinctively reached for his sword and whirled around. "At ease, Hans," he chuckled, whistling in surprise. "Look at all of those medals, Admiral!" _

_Hans rolled his eyes. "They're dreadfully heavy," he sighed. _

"_You should be proud," Elias told him sincerely. "You earned them." His eyes filled with knowing. "She didn't even congratulate you…did she?" _

"_She was not present when I disembarked," Hans returned, keeping his voice even as he stood with his hands behind his back; a habit from his life at sea. "It seems even being a hero won't win the favor of our loving mother." _

"_Well, if it makes any difference, I'm proud of you, brother," Elias told him, offering his hand. Hans took it, managing a tight smile. Of his twelve brothers, he was closest in age to Elias, who had always been a bit of a black sheep himself. He was quite studious and soft spoken; avoiding confrontation whenever possible. He wore spectacles and was quite adept at mathematics. The brothers looked remarkably alike save for their hair and eye color. Elias had inherited their father's dark hair and remarkably blue eyes. _

"_Something's different with you," Hans noted, seeing the color in his brother's cheeks. _

"_Can I confide in you, Hans?" Elias asked, lowering his voice. _

"_Of course," Hans answered, oddly touched at this request. They'd always been near strangers, never understanding each other; holding separate interests. None of his siblings had ever confided in him. _

"_I've met someone," his brother revealed, "I'm in love with her." _

_Hans' eyes widened as he shook Elias' hand. "This is good news! Who is she?" _

_The smile left his brother's face. "There's the problem," he sighed, turning away and running a hand through his dark hair. "She's a commoner. I met her just a few months ago in the village. I want to marry her."_

"_Oh…," Hans faltered slightly, unsure of how to react. On the one hand, it was wonderful to see his usually serious brother smiling. And it wasn't as if Elias was going to end up on the throne. He'd been twelfth in line to begin with and their oldest brother, the King had just become father to a son, carrying on the tradition of Westergard sons. Which made Elias thirteenth. So really, Hans didn't see the harm there. On the _other _hand, there was another thing to consider…_

"_I see you returned home safely," the Queen's voice came from above. Hans glanced up at his mother, who was dressed in an elegant deep blue gown with her red hair pinned back. A subtle tiara was placed into the coiffure. She was even thinner than Hans remembered which was remarkable for a woman who had carried fourteen children. Somehow, the thinness made her appear worn and harsh, all jagged edges. _

"_I did," he returned, nodding respectfully at her. "You're looking well, Mother."_

_The Queen scoffed, coming down the stairs into the parlor. "Don't flatter me, Hans. It will do you no favors." Her lips tightened, making them appear thin like the blade of a knife. She turned to the elder of the two. "Elias, I must speak with you." _

_Hans rolled his eyes, marveling at her dismissal of the son that had just returned from active duty in the navy. Even Elias gave her an incredulous look. _

"_Surely it can wait until after Hans' dinner this evening," he suggested, giving his younger brother an apologetic look. _

_The Queen eyed him impatiently. "No, it cannot I'm afraid." She glanced disparagingly at Hans. _

"_Well, don't let _me _stop you," he countered acidly. "I'm used to it, after all." _

"_Oh, don't be so dramatic," she snapped, "Always the theatrics with you." _

"_I must get that from you," he replied, managing a sardonic smile and bowing. _

_Ignoring his remark, the Queen turned back to her twelfth son. "Elias, I have found you a wife." Hans swallowed the cough of surprise that had lurched up into his throat. _

"_Well, that's…sudden," Elias murmured, meeting Hans' eyes with a touch of alarm. _

"_You're not getting any younger," the Queen told him coldly. "It's time you settled down and started your own family."_

"_Well, that's actually w-what I wanted to t-talk to you about…" Hans winced, noticing his brother's stutter reappearing under the scrutinizing stare of their formidable mother. _

"_The Queen of Arendelle has finally come of age," the Queen continued, disregarding his interruption. "She is twenty-one and will be hosting an official coronation next month. You, Elias, will go to Arendelle and woo her. It's a fine match." _

_Hans stepped in, seeing a sheen of sweat appear on Elias' forehead as it always had when he was nervous. "Mother, with all due respect, if I may—"_

"_No, you may not," she snapped, sending a glare his way. "And to be perfectly clear, I think you should go." _

"_B-But if you would just l-listen," Elias pleaded, giving Hans a desperate look, before catching himself and straightening with newfound courage. "There's someone else, Mother!"_

_The Queen paused only for a moment, giving her son an assessing look, before raising a perfectly sculpted brow at him. "Oh Elias, if you think I'm going to allow you to wed that wretched farm girl from the village, you're sadly mistaken."_

_Elias reeled back as if he'd been slapped. "Y-You know about Freya?" _

"_The butcher's daughter?" The Queen scoffed. "Yes Elias, I know you've been dallying with the butcher's daughter. You may keep her on as your mistress if that is what you wish, but—"_

"_My wish is to marry her!' He exclaimed boldly, causing Hans' jaw to drop. Even he would never be bold enough to ask his mother's permission to marry a commoner. Then again, Hans wasn't quite sure he believed in love. He believed his brother _thought _he was in love, but love was something that was invented by people who couldn't accept the world for what it really was; a selfish and vain place. What people believed to be love would wear off in time as age set in and the attraction would dissolve, leaving two bitter and resentful people in a relationship they couldn't escape. _

_Hans' eyes fell on his mother's tight expression, noticing the fine lines around her mouth had become very prominent after years of frowning. He wondered for a moment if she had ever been happy. To his shock, she stepped forward and spoke in the softest voice he'd ever heard from her. "Elias, you _will _go to Arendelle and you _will _woo the Queen and you _will _marry her. We need to secure an alliance with Arendelle. With the trouble in the Northern Isles, we need to make sure that we have another trade partner that sells ice."_

"_You want me to marry the Queen of Arendelle for some ice?" Elias asked, giving her a look of incredulity. "My goodness, Mother. You never cease to amaze me with your lack of compassion. My answer is no. I will _not _go to Arendelle for you. I will _not _marry the Queen. I am in love with Freya and I'm _going _to marry her. Now, you can accept that or not, but either way, I am not asking for your blessing." _

"_Well, you shall have it," the Queen said with a small smile. "Elias, I give you my blessing."_

_The two brothers shared a look. "Really?" _

"_Yes," the Queen went on, "You may marry your peasant bride as you wish." Her expression turned dark. "But you will never set foot in this castle again. You will be stripped of your titles, your name and you will not receive one cent. You will have no contact with myself or with anyone else of the Royal Family. Your very _existence _will be void. So, yes. You have my blessing, but that is all you shall have." _

"_By God, you're an awful wretch," Elias spat, glaring at her. "Perhaps you should focus your attention on the son you haven't seen in three years. Lord knows he's done everything he could to impress you." With that, Elias met his brother's eyes. "I wish you luck, brother. I hope this won't be the last time we see each other." He left swiftly, the echo of his footfalls the only sound to be heard. _

_Grudgingly, the Queen looked at her youngest child, eyeing him keenly. Hans noticed her eyes fell to his gloved hands and he instinctively put them behind his back, feeling exposed. As if she could see the magic running through his veins; the secret he'd carried since he'd been sixteen. It was times like these when he was terrified it would reveal itself, when he was vulnerable. He could never _be _vulnerable. _

"_Very well," she nodded, "You shall go to Arendelle and woo the Queen." _

"_How can I ever thank you for this honor?" Hans inserted dryly, earning a stern gaze. _

"_You will be a King," she told him acerbically, not taking the bait. "You can thank me then. You would be wise not to take this opportunity, Hans. It may be your only chance to prove that you are a worthy member of this family." _

_Hans' jaw tightened as he balled his hands into fists behind his back, feeling a surge of heat across his palms. If he wasn't careful, he was going to singe his white gloves. "Clearly the years of naval service have done me no favors," he mused, but the thought of being a King was appealing. In one simple marriage, he would rise above nearly all of his brothers; the family who had never cared for him. He, the forgotten unlucky thirteenth heir, would be called 'Your Majesty' by the same people who had mocked him all of his life. He would finally have a place in the world. _

"_I'll do it," he said at once, feeling a strange excitement in his chest at the prospect. "I will go to Arendelle and become King." _

"_And I shall once again have twelve worthy sons," the Queen nodded, starting toward the stairs again. _

"_You have thirteen sons, Your Majesty," Hans reminded her sharply. _

_She paused on the bottom stair, turning to glance over her shoulder at him. "We shall see."_

* * *

><p>Elsa woke to the distant sound of music, which was strange for several reasons, the most prominent of which being the fact that it was several hours before sunrise. Rising from the bed, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and reached for the filmy lavender dressing gown that fit perfectly over her nightdress. Her hair hung nearly to her waist in loose waves, covering her shoulders like a warm shawl as she slipped into the hallway and moved knowingly toward the South Wing.<p>

The piano had been a wedding gift from her father to her mother, who was an accomplished pianist. It hadn't been played in half a decade. There had been a brief attempt by her parents to have Elsa take lessons, but that had been at the pinnacle of her fear induced solitary adolescence and she hadn't taken well to it. From what she'd heard, Anna was even worse at it. She didn't have the patience.

This was unlike anything Elsa had ever heard their mother play though. It was soaring and passionate and just…lovely. What was even more surprising was the fact that the person playing it was her former would be murderer (whom she was currently harboring affections for). Her parents would be appalled. _Anna _would be appalled. But she would come around, Elsa knew, because Anna was the type of person who would forgive anything to see her happy. She was selfless and loyal and it made Elsa feel like a traitor of the worst kind. Still, she was drawn like a moth to a flame as she peered into the South Parlor, seeing him silhouetted against the moonlight pouring into the window. Her brows furrowed as she realized his upper body and feet were bare.

He stopped playing at once, sensing her standing there and turned abruptly, looking ready to pounce. His green eyes were illuminated in the moonlight. She noticed his eyes rake over her momentarily, before moving away.

"I didn't know you played," she spoke softly, stepping toward him.

"I haven't in a very long time," he admitted, meeting her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you. Is anyone else—?"

"No," Elsa assured him. "The other quarters are far enough away. I'm a light sleeper and we were closer to the South Wing because that's where our parents were, so we could always hear when the piano was being played." She managed a tired smile. "You're very good."

"Thank you," he countered. "It was always a way for me to pass time. I spent most of my time alone as a boy."

"Even with twelve brothers?" Elsa chuckled. "I hid from Anna for thirteen years and I still couldn't get her to leave me alone."

"Our parents weren't exactly what I would consider affectionate," Hans sighed. "At least, not toward me. My brother Elias was also ostracized a bit, thanks to a slight stutter, but he was always included with the others. I think they knew about, well…" He snapped his finger producing a flame and illuminating his face dimly.

"Oh, Hans..." Elsa gave him a sympathetic look. It had been bad enough to possess power with parents whom were overprotective. She couldn't bear the thought of being unwanted because of it.

"Please don't feel sorry for me," he told her quickly, "After the things I've done to impress that woman, including trying to steal your kingdom," he locked eyes with her pointedly, "I don't deserve your pity, Elsa."

"I don't pity you, Hans," she insisted, offended at the suggestion. "But, nobody deserves to be treated that way."

"It wasn't even that she was outright cruel to me. I was never beaten or anything like that." Looking down into his lap he shrugged dejectedly. "It was the indifference. I didn't matter to them. I was nothing to them."

"Surely, there had to be a time when—"

"Elsa, my mother miscarried a daughter when I was five and told me she wished it was me," he confessed. Elsa gasped, bringing her hand to her lips. "You couldn't understand. Your parents clearly loved you. I've seen the family portrait in your gallery. I've heard you talk about them. Don't you see? This is another reason why—"

"Hans, I swear if you tell me one more time why you need to leave, I will freeze you solid," she interjected. "Your mother was a fool. She was cruel and abusive and clearly unkind."

"She's the reason I came," he told her reluctantly. "To Arendelle." Elsa said nothing, though a million questions were racing through her mind at once as she gestured for him to continue. "It was originally to be my brother Elias. She wanted him to woo you and gain your hand in marriage to secure an alliance with Arendelle because the Northern kingdoms are at war with each other and we have no other way to secure ice."

"Your mother wanted your brother to marry me…for _ice?" _She asked in disbelief.

"The truth is, since my oldest brother became King, his arrogance has burned a lot of bridges with other kingdoms. Corona won't even allow him to step one foot on their docks after he caused a scene in the middle of one of their annual lantern ceremonies. We were running out of resources. A marriage with you would have secured an alliance with Arendelle, would have helped rectify the grudge with Corona and would have gained Thornbury as an ally since your mother was born there and your uncle still rules there. It was actually quite a brilliant tactical move on the Queen's part."

"So, why then was it _you?" _Elsa asked warily, eyeing him.

"Elias was disowned for falling in love with a commoner and I was the only other available option at the time. As my mother often has told me, she frequently reminds herself that I am better than nothing." His eyes lowered uncomfortably, and Elsa noticed that a muscle in his jaw was ticking slightly as if he were clenching his teeth.

"So, you thought you could earn her approval by being King of Arendelle…," Elsa observed.

He looked up, clearly offended. "I stopped caring about _her _approval the day I left home to serve in the navy." Shrugging, he exhaled heavily. "No, it was much more selfish than that, Elsa. I wanted the pleasure of hearing them all forced to call _me _'Your Majesty' and bow before _me._"

Elsa let out an uncharacteristic snort, unable to hold back the incredulous giggles that had bubbled up into her throat. He gave her a startled look of disbelief as she descended into laughter. "I'm sorry!" She cried between giggles. "It's just so _sad. _And at the same time, it's so incredibly petty and absurd. And all of this because your mother wanted your brother to marry me for some _ice." _Wiping at her eyes, she noticed he was not amused. "Oh, come _on, _Hans. Even you have to admit that it sounds silly now."

Despite his surly demeanor, she noticed the corners of his lips quirk upward as a laugh threatened to break free. His eyes softened and slowly, a smile spread over his face, sending a strange warm thrill through her chest and down to her toes. It was different than the times she'd seen him smile when he'd visited Arendelle the first time; it reached his eyes, illuminating the green irises even in the darkness and making him look his own age again.

Clearing her throat, she nodded toward the piano. "Teach me something," she suggested, sitting beside him on the bench and giving him an expectant look. His brows furrowed for a moment, before he took her wrists gently into his scalding palms and positioned her hands over the keys.

"The trick is keeping your wrists elevated so that your fingers are above the keys," he explained, moving so that his arm was around her and carefully placing his hands atop both of hers. Elsa watched in fascination as he moved their hands together, slowly playing the same melody he'd been playing when she'd come into the room. "And then, with this hand, we just play the bottom chords," he went on in a strange voice, almost like he couldn't quite find his voice. He took her through the melody again, adding the bottom part this time. She made a sound of excitement as they finished the first set and turned to look up at him triumphantly, sobering slightly at his expression; he looked like he'd been slapped. His eyes were dilated and she noticed his nostrils were slightly flared.

Suddenly, Elsa was extremely aware of the closeness of their bodies and the feel of his bare skin. Her eyes fell to the delicate scattering of freckles over his shoulders and sprinkled across his chest. She realized that she'd never seen a man without his shirt on before, and she wasn't sure what she expected, but Hans wasn't quite as thin as he'd seemed underneath all of those layers of clothing. His height made him seem more lean than muscular, but his chest was sturdy and his shoulders were broad. He seemed to radiate heat, enveloping her in it; a feeling she wasn't quite used to, but not unpleasant in the least. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his middle and press her ear to the spot above his heart. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed hard, clearly as affected by her as she was by him. For a moment, she thought he might kiss her again, and her pulse quickened at the thought. Their faces were inches apart, noses nearly touching as he stared down into her eyes over her shoulder, gently removing his hands from hers.

"You should get back to bed," he murmured, keeping his eyes locked with hers. His breath was hot against the cool nape of her neck.

"You should too," she told him, summoning her courage. "I know you're planning to leave, Hans. The Captain told me you sent one of the kitchen boys to arrange passage on a ship." She sighed raggedly.

"You _know _I can't stay here, Elsa," he reminded her. "Your sister is going to return soon and you're going to be reminded why I was sent away to begin with. Much as I wish things could be different…they can't."

"Give me until the ball," she said, glancing up again. "Just under a week. Just stay until then. Please…"

"Why?" He asked, pulling away from her and rising off of the bench. "Why delay the inevitable?"

"I don't…" she gave a huff of frustration. "I don't _know, _I just _feel _like you need to stay. The trolls have never been wrong."

"All the more reason for me to leave," Hans insisted. "It's not up to you to save me, Elsa."

"I know," she nodded, standing. "Just please consider it."

He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes before giving an almost imperceptible nod. "Fine," he muttered. "I will stay until the ball."

Elsa relaxed, flashing a wide smile at him. "Thank you," she told him, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Will you join me for lunch tomorrow? I think I may forego the festivities in town tomorrow…today was quite enough. Some quiet sounds lovely."

"I would be delighted," he replied, visibly calming. "Perhaps we might visit the stables? It's been so long since I've ridden Sitron."

"Oh! Yes!" Elsa exclaimed enthusiastically. "Magnus hasn't gotten proper exercise since we were caught in that storm."

"Perfect," he agreed, giving her the same genuine smile from before and sending another thrill throughout her body. "Well…," he paused, bringing her hand up and brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Goodnight…my lady."

"Good night," she managed, smiling at him before turning to leave. She could feel his eyes on her the entire way out of the room as she hurried back toward her quarters.

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't deny that she loved Corona, but she was homesick. She missed the castle and the village and her own bed. Most of all though, she missed her sister, and was itching to get back to tell her all about the past week and a half. She finished packing her last bag of clothes before glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She'd taken her two braids and pinned them back into an intricate chignon. It reminded her a little of the way her mother used to wear her hair. It made her feel grown up. Granted, she <em>was <em>twenty, so she was grown up, but until very recently it hadn't dawned on her that she was someone's wife. She might be someone's _mother _soon, like her cousin.

_Just not twins. Please not twins…_

"All set?" Kristoff's voice came from the doorway. She nodded distractedly, turning to see him lean casually against the open door, dressed in formal traveling clothes. She chuckled as he tugged impatiently at the collar, running an agitated hand through his mussed hair.

"Yes, I'm all set," she answered, folding her arms and perching on the edge of the bed. "I'm not much looking forward to the whole…riding on a boat across potentially treacherous seas again thing…but, you know…"

"You did fine on the way," Kristoff pointed out, crossing to her with a grin.

"You mean I drank enough wine to put myself to sleep," she laughed, pressing her forehead to his chest, listening to the rumble of his laughter.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said, tilting her chin to look up at him. She noticed with a touch of alarm that his brown eyes were full of concern. "One of Arendelle's trade ships, the _Elisabeth's Pride, _docked today and I talked to the Captain, Jan."

"Yes, of course…is everything okay?" She asked as a million scenarios ran through her mind. Elsa had frozen Arendelle again. Arendelle was under attack. The castle had burnt down…wait no, that wasn't really a concern considering Elsa could stop a fire with her power.

"I think so," Kristoff countered in an unsure tone, "it was just very odd. He told me there were rumors in Arendelle that Elsa is being courted. A man has been staying in the castle, though Jan didn't know who it was."

"_What?" _Anna's eyes grew wide as saucers. She couldn't fathom her sister even being courted, much less allowing said gentleman to stay _at _the castle. Elsa wasn't exactly the most outgoing of potential brides. "Since when?"

"For at least the past week," Kristoff revealed. "Maybe she's been writing to someone?"

"No," Anna shook her head. "Elsa hates correspondence. She has a whole desk drawer full of unanswered letters and invitations from potential suitors. Once, I watched Kai give her a pile of mail and she literally shoved them into that drawer without even looking at them."

"Well, Jan said that she seems quite taken with him. The whole village has been talking about a Royal wedding. They're even saying she might announce her engagement at the ball," he told her.

"Has she learned _nothing _from me?" Anna cried, frantically shoving the last frock into her bag. "She can't marry a man she just _met! _What if she's been brainwashed? What if she's being held captive?" Anna froze. "Oh my god, she's being blackmailed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, fiestypants…," he laughed, stopping her, "she's _not _being blackmailed. Elsa is way too powerful for that. You know she wouldn't do anything she didn't want to."

Anna couldn't even muster a smile as a feeling of dread filled her stomach. "We have to get back there. I have to make sure she's okay."

Kristoff took her hands, pulling her into a soothing embrace. "I promise you, we'll make sure she's safe."

"She's the only family I have left, Kristoff," she sighed, gripping his lapels.

"Not the only family," another voice came from the door. Anna turned to see Rapunzel and Eugene standing there. Rapunzel moved across the room and hugged her. "Don't forget to write to us, okay? You're one of the few people I know and like who isn't my parent, my child or, well…him." She jabbed a thumb toward Eugene who feigned offense.

"Hey now!"

Anna giggled, despite her worry. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Come on," Rapunzel said, linking their arms together. "Everyone is waiting downstairs to say a proper goodbye to you." They walked ahead and Anna faintly heard Eugene grouse to Kristoff; something about being 'chopped liver.' She tried to laugh, but all she could think about was this mysterious suitor of Elsa's.

And whether or not he was worthy of her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading...<strong>


End file.
